Sleeping With the Enemy
by Blackrose197666
Summary: As the X-Men and the Brotherhood start co-operating, Colossus - fed up being the mansion's Mr Reliable - finds himself drawn to the charasmatic Multiple Man. But as a casual fling turns into something more, the two groups turn against each other again...
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Yup. Colossus and Multiple Man. Piotr and Jamie. I paired them off as a side plot in _A Little Complication _and they went down quite well so let's see what I can do with them in their own story.

I have no idea how long this story is going to be, I have a fair few chapters in my head but when I start writing my stories tend to start sprouting limbs so we'll see! I'm gonna start off (like I did in _Too Late _if any of you have been with me that long!) with a prologue which contains a glimpse into a chapter from much later in the story and then we're gonna go back to the beginning and work back up to the prologue.

Now I'll warn you now – I have the beginning and some of the middle but as usual have no idea how to finish. And I can't promise a happy ending either. Also I can't promise to be as regular in updating as I have been in the past – but I will try my best.

So obviously we'll see Piotr and Jamie but we'll also have appearances from the usual suspects, including John and Bobby (not together though!), some Jinx and Tommy (two OCs of mine) and maybe Abi (an OC). Maybe even Pietro…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Prologue **

The pause seemed to last forever. Fifty feet under ground, in a dimly lit, stone walled room the two mutants just stared at each other, neither moving, neither talking, both oblivious to the noise that raged somewhere in the background…

A loud crash echoed over the rest of the chaos from somewhere to their side, followed by a pained cry and the sound of shattering – _ice _shattering. Piotr's eyes widened, his gaze turning instinctively towards the noise although all he saw was the stone wall. Jamie smiled cruelly.

"You should go and help your friend," he said blandly. "Pyro won't lose twice."

Piotr swallowed hard.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Awwwww…" Jamie pulled a mocking, sweet face. "Are you worried about me?"

Piotr bristled, crossing his arms.

"I'm not leaving you _unattended_," he replied flatly. Jamie scowled, glancing sideways as another loud crash filtered through the wall.

"Being a bit heavy handed aren't you all?" he arched an eyebrow. "I thought you guys were supposed to be the peaceful type?"

Piotr's eyes narrowed.

"One of our kids is dead," he replied tightly. Jamie sighed helplessly.

"I told you – that had nothing to do with us!"

"You're the only one who could hack our security system!"

"I _set up _your security system!" Jamie threw up his arms in despair. "Why the hell would I bother to do that if _we_ were gonna be the ones breaking into the mansion?"

"So no-one else would get there first."

Jamie shook his head.

"You _know_ I didn't take Tommy!" he replied agitatedly, oblivious now to the distant chaos that still raged in the background. Curling his lip up slightly he held out his arms, wrists together as if offering for them to be tied up. "Fine - take me to your leader and I'll tell them _exactly _what I was doing when Tommy was kidnapped," the multiplying mutant lowered his arms with a wry smirk as Piotr's head dropped briefly. "But of course we don't want your precious comrades finding out that good old reliable Piotr has been sleeping with the enemy now do we?"

Piotr let out a shaky sigh but his face remained stoic.

"I shall own up to my mistakes," he replied flatly.

Jamie's face fell slightly.

"You reallythink I did it?" the multiplying mutant frowned heavily although there was no hiding the genuine hurt in his bright blue eyes. "You _really_ think that I would be involved in this?"

Piotr took a deep breath.

"What use is an alibi to someone who can be in two places at once?"

Jamie closed his eyes briefly before standing up straight, setting the taller mutant a defiant stare, his shoulders bristling.

"Well, if that's how you feel…"


	2. Chapter 01

**Author's Note: **Well I'm glad at least one person likes this idea! (thank you!) Now, I was gonna have a few sections of Piotr being pestered for favours but they were all getting a bit samey so can we just imagine that this is a daily problem for our favourite Russian giant? Also – I'm stealing scenes from some of my old stories and just tweaking them slightly – sorry if you've read them before but they just work and aren't really _important _scenes so…

Also – should probably have clarified already that this is set after Alcatraz but how long after is at the readers discretion. The x-men and Brotherhood have had loose contact in that the x-men know the Brotherhood are still together but haven't really come face to face.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 01**

Piotr Rasputin wandered down the busy corridors of the Xavier mansion, easily making his way through the crowds of bustling children all eager to make the most of their lunch hour. Or what was left of it anyway. The Russian had spent so long just finished off what he had been doing when his last class had finished he know only had half an hour to go and grab some food before returning to his classroom to prepare for his _next _class.

"Ah, Piotr, there you are."

Piotr stopped and offered Ororo Munro a smile of greeting as she approached him.

"Hi Ororo," he arched an eyebrow in question. "Do you need me for something?"

"Yeah, there's some new furniture arrived for some of the student's rooms so if you have the chance…"

"I'll move it all after my last class," Piotr offered. Ororo smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Piotr," she nodded and gave a parting wave, scurrying off down the corridor again. Piotr took a deep breath and also continued on his way although another figure soon blocked his path.

"Colossus," a billow of cigar smoke drifted in the Russian's direction. "We're gonna be a man short in the danger room tomorrow, you wouldn't mind filling the gap would you?"

"That's fine," Piotr shrugged, giving a nod. Logan too gave an acknowledging nod and turned away, easily making his way through the crowds of kids. Piotr sighed quietly, pausing for a moment as he tried to remember what he had been about to do before the latest interruption but the grumble of his stomach soon reminded him. Quickly he made his way towards the kitchen, preparing a snack, eating most of it as he made it.

"Ah, Pete here you are."

Piotr rolled his eyes briefly to the ceiling but smiled as he turned to face the ice mutant standing in the doorway.

"Hey Bobby, what's up?"

"Well I was just wanting to ask a favour," the other mutant admitted with a sheepish grin. "I kinda promised Marie we could go in and see this movie she's been going on about for months and the only night I can get tickets is Friday so I was just wondering if you could cover my curfew check on Friday night?"

"Yeah, sure," Piotr nodded.

"Thanks," Bobby smiled appreciatively, glancing up at the clock. "Oh well… we'd better get back to class."

Piotr sighed quietly as the ice mutant disappeared.

"Yeah…" he muttered to himself. "Back to it…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr stifled a yawn as he made his way out into the mansion grounds, the late afternoon sun casting a warm glow over the expansive gardens. Pausing for a moment, he glanced around at the students making the most of what was left of their weekend. A weekend that the Russian had spent running around after everyone else…

Noticing that some of his peers were gathered off to the side Piotr headed off in their direction. He arched an eyebrow as he found Bobby and Marie sitting on the grass with Kitty and Warren. The group looked up as Piotr's large frame cast a shadow over them.

"Hey Pete," Bobby smiled. "Where you been hiding?"

"Oh, just been busy," Piotr replied absently, hiding the wry smile on his lips as he sat down beside the group, laying back down. For several moments the group fell silent before Kitty spoke up.

"Oh, I could stay out here all day…" she sighed wistfully, lying back on the grass and closing her eyes. Piotr arched an eyebrow. Had they not all already been out there most of the day?

"Sounds good to me," Marie smiled, snuggling into her boyfriend's chest. Bobby laughed quietly, slipping an arm around Marie's shoulders. Piotr just closed his eyes, happy to finally have some peace and quiet – some time to himself. He took a quiet, apprehensive breath as a shadow appeared over them. Opening his eyes again, the Russian squinted slightly at the sunlight that spilled past the newcomer's shoulders.

"Oh, hey Logan," Bobby said.

"Hey," Logan grunted, eyeing the sky suspiciously. Marie looked up also, arching an eyebrow.

"Logan? Everything ok?"

The male sighed heavily.

"I smell trouble."

Marie rolled her eyes.

"You always smell trouble," she reached out and tugged on his trouser leg. "Come and lie down and _relax_."

Logan gave one last dubious look to the skies before sitting down next to Bobby and Marie, unable to ignore such a plea from the female. The group sat in a comfortable, content silence for several minutes… until suddenly darkness descended.

"What on earth…"

Logan's eyes narrowed as he glared back up at the sky.

"Trouble," he growled, leaping to his feet. The other mutants looked upwards too, squinting against the sunlight as the shadow seemed to grow closer. Just as the helicopter came properly into view the group hear the churning whir of its engine and propeller – neither of which sounded particularly healthy…

"Everyone out of the way!" Storm appeared suddenly as the helicopter started to lower. Bobby turned towards her and frowned.

"What's going on?"

Storm just gave him an apologetic smile and continued to try and usher the gathering inquisitive children away from where the helicopter was trying to land. Piotr too frowned deeply as he looked more closely at the helicopter. There seemed to be a lot of damage and the pilot seemed to be struggling to keep it on an even keel…

Finally the helicopter thumped to the ground, the engine cutting out almost as soon as it landed. There was a hushed silence as the gathered students stared at the helicopter expectantly. Instinctively Piotr stepped forward with Storm as she approached the helicopter. The pilot door opened, a tall, dark haired male climbing calmly out.

"A welcoming party?" the newcomer smirked, but he took a slight step back, holding up his hands as there was the distinctive sound of Logan's claws unsheathing. "Hey! We come in peace!"

"Logan…" Storm turned and stopped him in his tracks. "It's ok."

Logan raised an eyebrow dubiously as the smirk returned to the new mutant's face.

"You must be Wolverine," he remarked before casting his bright blue eyes over the other x-men. "And you must be Storm, and you're Iceman, and…" he arched an eyebrow, waving a hand dismissively. "I'm Multiple Man and I'm sure you all remember…" the multiplying mutant frowned slightly as he turned and realized he stood alone. Rolling his eyes, a duplicate slipped away from him and rounded the helicopter.

"_Jamie_! Fuck off I don't…"

Piotr blinked rapidly at the familiar voice. Despite the fire mutant's objections, Multiple Man reappeared carrying Pyro in his arms. The Russian's eyes widened in surprise at first but then horror at the huge bloodstain on the pyrokinetic's trouser leg.

"Oh my God…" Bobby muttered from somewhere just beside him.

"Marie will show you to the medical lab. Mystique called ahead – Hank's already down there setting up," Storm said calmly. Logan, Bobby and Marie herself turned to look at her incredulously.

"Marie will do what?" Logan frowned. "And _who _called ahead?"

"Mystique. She's on her way, we'll explain everything when she gets here," Storm replied, maintaining her calm posture. "As for the medical lab – you can go too if it'll make you feel better."

Multiple Man regarded the group with a slight smirk as he rejoined with his duplicate, still holding a rather disgruntled looking Pyro.

"Jamie, put me down!" he hissed as the multiplying mutant started forward. "I can walk myself!"

Multiple Man frowned dubiously but never-the-less lowered the fire mutant to the ground, one hand lingering on his back but Pyro shrugged it off. He only made it a few steps before his injured leg gave out below him but before the fire mutant could fall Multiple Man dove forward to catch him.

"Come on firebug," Piotr heard the other mutant say quietly. "You've lost _a lot _of blood. Let us help you."

Piotr arched an eyebrow as Pyro leant towards the multiplying mutant. Reluctantly he nodded, hooking one arm around Multiple Man's waist as he held onto his T-shirt with his other hand. Storm looked at Multiple Man questioningly.

"Is the helicopter movable?" she asked, eyeing the unsafe looking flight machine. A duplicate pulled away from the original.

"I'll move it somehow," the duplicate said with a confident smirk, removing his leather jacket and splitting again into several more duplicates clad now in a tight black t-shirt, each rounding the helicopter to try and fix what damage had caused the engine to earlier cut out. Storm nodded and turned to Piotr and Bobby.

"I promise I'll explain everything soon," she said quickly as Bobby opened his mouth to question her. "Until then can you get the children back inside please?" she gave a quick, thankful smile, scurrying off as the two nodded. For a brief moment however Bobby and Piotr just stood, regarding the direction in which Multiple Man and Pyro had disappeared.

"Was that guy just…" Bobby started, his voice trailing off as he tried to think of the right words. Piotr smirked, picturing the tall, dark haired, blue eyed mutant carrying Pyro – feisty, ill-tempered and stubborn _Pyro_ – and chastising him like a little child.

"Yup," the Russian laughed softly, shaking his head in amusement. Turning back towards the helicopter, he briefly allowed himself to glance over the duplicates working on fixing the mangled machine before turning his attention to the gathered children. "Come on then… let's get the kids back inside…"


	3. Chapter 02

**Author's Note: **Firstly, welcome back and thank you for the reviews! I do like to see familiar names popping up in my inbox. Secondly, a nice long chapter here although much of it has been butchered from old stories so sorry for repeating myself but we are just scene setting and it's so hard to think of plausible reasons for the Brotherhood and x-men to get in contact. Thirdly – hold your horses people! Jamie and Piotr haven't even been properly introduced yet and you're wanting them in bed already? I haven't even plotted their first kiss yet…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 02**

Finally Piotr and Bobby managed to usher all the inquisitive children back into the mansion. With a heavy sigh Bobby ran his hands through his hair, turning to look to where the new Brotherhood mutant was still working on fixing the helicopter.

"I don't like this," the ice mutant muttered. "The Brotherhood crash land in the garden and Ororo doesn't even bat an eyelid?"

Piotr arched an eyebrow, also turning his attention towards the identical males hurrying around the helicopter.

"Something's up," the Russian agreed. Bobby cast one more unimpressed look over the battered helicopter before looking up at Piotr.

"I'm gonna head down to the medical lab," he said with a quick nod. "You be ok?"

"Yeah, on you go," Piotr waved him off, although he sighed quietly as he was left alone. Looking back up, he noticed that Ororo had come out to speak to the mutant working on the helicopter. After a quick conversation she turned back towards the mansion, gesturing for Piotr to wait.

"Bobby gone down to the medical lab?" she asked with a knowing arch of the eyebrow, giving a quick, unsurprised nod as Piotr confirmed he had. "Yeah – I don't suppose John's going to be all that reassured by the fact that Marie has training as a nurse. Ok, well Jamie is going to try and get the helicopter into the hanger before it gets dark. I'm going to go and open up the basketball court now – could you just stay out here and make sure the kids stay inside?"

"Yeah, sure," Piotr forced a smile. It was not like he had anything else to do…

"Thank you," Storm gave another nod and scurried off. Piotr just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the garden, looking up at the darkening sky. He looked sharply to the side as he heard the sound of the basketball court sliding back to open up the expansive underground hanger.

"So they're staying then?"

Piotr's lips curled up into a slight smirk although he did not look round to the source of the voice.

"No kids allowed outside."

"We're not kids!" came the predictable objection. Piotr laughed.

"Demi-kids then," the Russian crossed his arms and turned to look down at the bright purple hair in front of him, making a point of having to look way down at the student in front of him. As he'd expected the younger mutant's face screwed up.

"I'm not that short!" Jinx objected, standing up as straight as he could, but he was still at least a foot shorter than the Russian. The blonde boy standing next to him rolled his eyes.

"Stop winding him up! I have to put up with him the rest of the night!" he pouted. Piotr arched an eyebrow.

"You're the one wanting to share a room with him on a more permanent basis," he pointed out with an amused smile. Tommy grinned but otherwise did not reply. Piotr just shook his head at the two. Among the older of the students the two were starting to help with classes, in particular Piotr's, ready to make the transition from students to teachers, just like Piotr, Bobby, Kitty and Marie had already done. Part of Piotr's training team – assigned by Storm to allow the older mutants to train up more X-Men – the Russian had developed something of a soft spot for the pair. He'd guided them through classes, X-Men training and coming out (and every little tiff that had followed…).

"So what's going on?" Jinx prompted. Piotr shrugged.

"You guys know as much as I do," he admitted. Jinx curled his lip up, looking over at the helicopter.

"Who's he?"

Again Piotr shrugged.

"Jamie, apparently."

Tommy cocked his head to the side slightly as he too looked over at the helicopter.

"He's cute."

"Hey!" Jinx scowled heavily, shoving Tommy – albeit lightly – back towards the mansion. "Get back inside!"

Piotr chuckled quietly as the younger boys disappeared again. Shaking his head he looked back out over the garden, arching an eyebrow at the figure still hard at work on the broken helicopter. The kid did have a point…

After several more minutes – and with light fading fast – the identical figures all morphed into one, rounding the helicopter and climbing into the pilot seat. With a loud churning noise the helicopter started up, rising unsteadily into the air but only far enough to maneuver it over the basketball court. Piotr watched carefully as the unsafe looking machine was lowered under the ground, waiting until the basketball court slid back over before finally turning to make his way back indoors. His attention was caught again however by the low rumble of an approaching engine. Looking back over his shoulder he arched an eyebrow as a shiny red sports car drew up the driveway, driving through the gate that opened upon it's approach. Perhaps this was Mystique arriving as Ororo had promised? Maybe now they would get some answers…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Sure enough about twenty minutes later the call came summoning the older mutants to Storm's office. Obligingly Piotr made his way towards the stairs to head for the first floor room but he paused as he noticed Warren just down the corridor also heading for the stairs.

"Hey Pete," the blonde offered a smile of greeting, albeit tinged with apprehension. "You seen the news?"

"No, I've been outside most of the evening," the Russian replied. Warren took a deep breath as the two started to ascend the stairs.

"Some medical research lab was just destroyed upstate. _Obliterated_. No prizes for guessing who just did that eh?"

Piotr arched an eyebrow. It didn't really take much of a stretch of the imagination. Reaching the top of the stairs he looked ahead and noticed Bobby and Marie appear from one of the side corridors, from the direction of the stairs leading down to the medical lab.

"So, how's Pyro?" Piotr asked with an arched eyebrow as he approached the two. Bobby scowled.

"He'll live," he muttered. "Have you seen the news?"

"Yeah," Warren nodded. "What are those two saying about it?"

"Not much," Bobby frowned. "Pyro's just being all coy and self righteous and the other guy is just… _smirking_."

Piotr gave a wry, understanding smile. Sounded like Pyro…

"Are the two of them joining us in Storm's office?" he asked. Marie nodded.

"Yeah, they're just a bit behind. John can't walk that fast but he says he remembers the way."

"Well, he spent enough time in the teachers offices," Piotr pointed out lightly, hoping to ease the mood slightly although it did not really work. The four made their way to the office in silence, finding Ororo, Hank, Logan and Kitty already there – along with Mystique. The shapeshifter arched an eyebrow as the four entered, her lip curling up slightly.

"Good evening," she greeted with an amused sparkle in her eye, smirking as no-one replied, the four simple taking seats at the side of the room next to their friends and colleagues.

"So are you going to tell us what's going on?" Logan growled, eyeing Mystique suspiciously. The shapeshifter glanced at him briefly before returning her attention to scrutinizing her nails.

"Patience is a virtue you know."

"Logan," Ororo held up a hand to stop Logan's advance. The male growled slightly but stayed where he was, keeping his narrowed eyes firmly on the blue figure sitting in front of Ororo. Mystique looked back up.

"Where's Pyro?" she tried to keep the concern from her voice. Storm smiled softly.

"He and Multiple Man are on their way. His leg is worse than he would have you believe."

The shapeshifter just rolled her eyes. Typical Pyro. Finally the pyrokinetic was helped into the office by his multiplying companion, his muttered curses just audible as he slumped against the wall in the corner, too stubborn to take a seat. Multiple Man stood next to him, shaking his head in amusement at the shorter mutant. A short silence fell over the room.

"Well come on then," Logan said bluntly, looking between Mystique and Storm. The latter sighed quietly.

"Mystique and I have been in touch for a few months," she admitted, holding up a hand as Logan opened his mouth. "We've been… exchanging information. That government controlled _medical research base _Pyro and Multiple Man just shut down is…"

"Destroyed."

"The clinic they _shut down_," Storm continued, ignoring Logan's scowl. "They were doing tests on mutants against their will to extract their mutated DNA."

"What?" Marie was the first to voice the confusion on everyone's faces. "But why would they do that?"

"To inject humans," Mystique replied bluntly. "A high class steroid. They want to create _super-humans_ – soldiers who can duplicate, heal themselves, control their environment and god knows what else."

There was a short silence.

"Well…is it really such a bad thing to have soldiers who can heal themselves?" Logan shrugged. "They…"

"The mutants they were testing on were all dead," Mystique snapped. "And the humans they have injected with the samples they have so far are all seriously ill or crazy."

"Crazy?" Logan arched an eyebrow.

"They had one of my dupes," Multiple Man spoke up. "_I'm_ still trying to figure out my powers. The human couldn't duplicate so they just turned a bit schizo."

Again the silence returned, all in the room mulling over the news.

"So much for our new understanding government," Logan muttered.

"Indeed," Hank frowned heavily. "I have people watching out for things like this but… It's so hard to know who to trust. And I have to be seen to be being… well…" the ambassador smiled wryly. "There are some things that are best left for _other _people to investigate."

"What exactly are you saying?" Logan looked over the Brotherhood mutants in turn, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Mystique just flashed him a smile, letting Storm answer the question.

"We all have to work together to make sure things like this don't happen again."

All the non-Brotherhood mutants looked at Storm incredulously.

"Work together?" Logan repeated. "Like we worked together at Alkali Lake?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Mystique asked innocently. "I think we were most co-operative."

"Co-operative?" Logan scowled. "You tried to kill all of humanity, left us all to drown and stole one of us."

"I don't remember stealing anyone," Mystique shrugged. In the corner Pyro scowled but stayed silent. Logan looked between Mystique and Storm incredulously.

"Do I have to bring up Alcatraz?"

"Never been to Alcatraz," Mystique shrugged. "Neither has Multiple Man."

Logan crossed his arms defensively.

"You really expect us to work with _her_?"

"Listen _animal_," Mystique hissed, leaping to her feet in the blink of an eye. "I'm only going to say this once. We all have had a raw deal from the humans. Erik was torn from his family by the Nazis, my own parents tried to kill me, Multiple Man's parents had him institutionalized and Pyro's parents abandoned him on the streets when he was _twelve_. For crying out loud most of you are all hiding out in a safe haven for mutants because _you've_ been rejected by _your_ family or friends. Humanity would have us wiped out if they could. All we have ever done is try and get a better deal for mutants," the shapeshifter inhaled sharply but continued quickly. "But the time Erik and I spent amongst said humans brought us both to realise that we had become the very people we sought to fight against. We will not try and eradicate the humans again," she arched an eyebrow in a more characteristic manner. "Not all of them anyway. And like it or not – you're gonna need us."

The x-men regarded the shapeshifter thoughtfully, all slightly taken aback by her words.

"You expect us just to forgive everything you have done?" Marie finally spoke up. Mystique turned to look at her sharply.

"I don't expect anything of _you_, _human_."

"Raven…" Storm warned quietly but firmly. Mystique glowered at the use of her given name but stayed silent. "Look, all we're saying is that if we pool our intelligence then we can keep on top of things. Hank has a lot of access to things that Mystique does not and Mystique has access to things Hank does not. Of course things will be…difficult. But there's no reason this can't work."

"But…"

"Logan!" Storm sighed. "Please. Trust me."

The other mutant scowled heavily but stayed silent, giving a small nod. Storm looked around the rest of the mutants and although none of them seemed particularly pleased, no one else offered any objections.

"Well then," Storm gave a nod. "I apologise for the… _rushed _nature of this meeting. I was hoping to explain this under different circumstances," the veteran x-man looked over the gathered mutants before glancing at the clock. "It's past curfew… Piotr could you quickly go and do the check?"

The Russian suppressed a sigh, offering instead a quick nod as he stood and made his way to the door, his colleagues behind him bursting into conversation.

"Still haven't learned to say no, eh big guy?" Pyro muttered as the Russian past. Piotr curled up his lip.

"Fuck you Allerdyce," he retorted, opening the door next to the fire mutant. Pyro smirked.

"Miss Munro, Piotr just swore at me!" he whined mockingly, chuckling quietly to himself as Ororo just arched an eyebrow at him dubiously.

"Well, I think we're done here," Storm waved a hand dismissively. "You can all go."

Warren and Kitty were the first to leave, making their way out the door quietly and calmly. Marie scoffed and pulled Bobby to his feet, unable to resist glaring at the pyrokinetic as she passed him, even though he did not look up to meet her gaze.

"Is the helicopter flyable?" Mystique turned to address Multiple Man as it became clear Logan wasn't going anywhere. Multiple Man shrugged.

"Maybe."

Storm looked out of the window at the descending darkness.

"It's late," she said calmly. "Perhaps the three of you should stay here tonight? It'll give you longer to properly fix the helicopter."

Mystique arched an eyebrow but Pyro looked up horrified.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Mystique replied, much to the fire mutant's relief. "I have enough room in the car for all of us. Multiple Man can leave behind some dupes. Finish working on the helicopter and get it out of here before morning."

Storm nodded, holding her hands up in acceptance.

"Your decision," she stood to show the visitors out but Mystique raised a hand to stop her.

"I think we can find our own way," she gave a quick nod. "Thank you for your assistance with Pyro's injury."

Storm just sat back down, sighing quietly as the three Brotherhood mutants disappeared from her office. Sure enough Logan turned on her as soon as the door shut.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Logan," Storm said firmly. "Surely even you can see that having them on side, no matter how tentatively, is better then not knowing where they are?" she gave a small nod as Logan paused, a thoughtful expression pulling on his face. "Maybe they will try and betray us again, but we know better this time. We know to keep a closer eye on them."

"When you put it that way…" Logan reluctantly agreed. Storm smiled softly in relief.

"Really Logan, you know I would never put the school or the kids at risk. Mystique and I have talked. We really do have a lot more in common than I had ever imagined."

Logan arched an eyebrow dubiously.

"If you say so. Ok, I trust you. I just don't know that the kids were all that impressed though…"


	4. Chapter 03

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay in posting – real life is a pain in the ass. Now, I know that things aren't moving very fast but that's just the way I work. Won't be long… I promise…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 03**

Piotr stifled a yawn as he made his way down the corridors, rolling his shoulders to try and work out some of the lethargy in his body. It was Saturday – not that that counted for anything. He'd still been up at the crack of dawn because someone had to check out that danger room programme that had gone a bit haywire the other day and apparently _he_ was the only damned mutant in the mansion capable of doing so and apparently it just _had_ to be done at stupid o'clock at the weekend…

Finally, about four hours after his alarm had dragged him from his peaceful slumber, the Russian made it into the cafeteria, grabbing some much needed food and making his way to the table where some of his peers already sat enjoying their breakfast.

"Hey Pete!" Marie smiled up at him. The ice mutant sitting next to her also looked up, arching an eyebrow as he glanced at his watch.

"And what time do you call this?" he joked. Piotr simply gave a meek smile in return. He did not want to sound angry or bitter. Let's just pretend he had only just dragged his ass out of bed…

"Oh, Pete, I was just thinking last night that it's been a while since we've seen Nicole," Marie said. "How is she?"

Piotr arched an eyebrow.

"We broke up over a month ago," he replied as politely as he could.

"Really?" Marie frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry. What happened?"

Piotr took a deep breath, trying to hide his own frown. What did it matter after all this time?

"She preferred her other boyfriend," the Russian shrugged. Marie pulled a sympathetic face, mirrored by everyone else at the table but thankfully no one else commented further. Piotr took the chance to tuck back into his breakfast.

"So, what's everyone up to today?" Kitty asked after a short silence.

"Not much," Warren shrugged.

"Lazy day," Bobby agreed.

"That's what you kids think," Logan appeared suddenly beside the table, arms crossed, eyebrow arched. "Storm wants to see us downstairs. Now."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Well?" Logan demanded impatiently as Ororo finally joined them in the briefing room next door to the danger-room. "Who's crash landing this week?"

Ororo sighed quietly, remaining standing at the front of the room to address the group.

"I appreciate some of you were upset at being kept in the dark so this time we shall be up front. There is a group Hank has been monitoring for some time now but he's now drawing a blank. They're smart – there's nothing on computer to hack, all their files are kept in a vault in a highly secured building. We really need to see those files but… we can't get them," Ororo took a deep breath. "Mystique however says she can help – she's sending over a team. Hank's waiting for them in the garage. And if they need _our_ help," she arched an eyebrow. "We'll help them."

"_Help_?" Logan scoffed.

"Logan please," Ororo sighed tiredly. "This is important. Hank _really _wants to know what's in those files."

"I'm sure we don't need _their _help," Logan insisted.

"Like I said before," Ororo shrugged helplessly. "They have skills we don't."

Logan rolled his eyes but did not object further. Instead he sat down next to Marie and Bobby, starting up idle conversation with the young couple. Piotr just closed his eyes tiredly, leaning his head back against the wall behind him. Unfortunately his peace did not last long, the sound of the door creaking drawing his attention back to the room. Opening his eyes he looked toward the door to see Hank entering the room followed by the mutant who last week had been identified as Multiple Man and…

Just Multiple Man.

"You're alone?" Ororo vocalised everyone else's surprise as the door shut behind the two. The lone Brotherhood mutant smirked.

"I'm alone," he confirmed with a nod. Ororo frowned slightly.

"Mystique informed you of the task at hand?" she queried. Multiple Man waved a hand dismissively.

"You have a safe needing busted or…something…"

"A _vault_," Hank corrected, handing the other mutant a folder. Multiple Man flicked through the files quickly.

"Easy," he shut the file again with a shrug. Hank looked at him incredulously.

"You do realise that this vault is the same as some of the ones used in Vegas's top casinos?"

"Yup," Multiple Man smirked. "I've robbed half of them."

A brief, stunned silence fell over the room.

"Don't be ridiculous," Logan scoffed. "No-one robs Vegas casinos."

"That's what the casinos _want _you to think," Multiple Man replied simply. Piotr dropped his head to hide the faintly amused smile that pulled at his lips at the Brotherhood mutant's breezy confidence.

"Very well," Hank conceded. "All I ask is that no-one gets hurt. This facility has a legitimate front – there are a lot of innocent bystanders in there."

"No one gets hurt," Multiple Man agreed with a dismissive shrug, laughing as Logan grunted. "I use cunning – not claws," the multiplying mutant simply arched an eyebrow as Logan's fist clenched before gesturing to the folder in his hands. "So is this all I need to know?"

Hank nodded.

"Everything's there," he confirmed. "Will you be requiring assistance?"

"I'll manage myself thank you," Multiple Man replied with a wry smile, glancing around the room at the unimpressed looking x-men. Or _mostly _unimpressed looking x-men he noticed… "I'd better make a move. Fast as the lambo is I have a lot of ground to cover."

"I'll take you in the jet," Storm stepped forward quickly, holding up a hand to stop the multiplying mutant leaving. "You'll be there before afternoon."

"The security will is lesser during the day – it is _seriously _ramped up through the night," Hank agreed. Multiple Man arched an eyebrow but nodded in agreement. Storm took a deep breath and looked around the room.

"Piotr? Can you come and co-pilot please?"

The Russian bristled ever so slightly but managed to force a smile.

"Sure," he nodded, clambering to his feet. Storm gave a grateful nod.

"Ok, the rest of you can go then," she turned back to Multiple Man. "Follow me."

Piotr sighed quietly as he in turn followed Storm and Multiple Man from the room.

"Confident isn't he?" he heard Bobby mutter.

"I think you mean _cocky_," came Marie's snide reply. Piotr rolled his eyes. He preferred confident…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Within minutes the Blackbird jet was in the air, Storm at the primary pilot seat with Piotr beside her for back up. Multiple Man sat sprawled out over two of the seats somewhere behind them, able to see the two at the front although they would have to turn round to see him.

"How's John's leg?" Storm asked over her shoulder after several minutes of silence.

"_Green_," came the half amused, half disgusted reply. Piotr glanced over his shoulder to see the multiplying mutant screwing up his face. "It's oozy and leaking pus and _ugh_."

"Really?" Storm frowned.

"Oh yeah, the little fucker won't stop whining. I think it is quite sore though," his voice grew conceding for a moment before turning almost amused again. "I overheard Pietro trying to give it to him the other night and Johnny was turning the air blue – and _not _in a good way," the multiplying mutant gave a wistful sigh. "It was not as hot as it should've been."

Piotr blinked rapidly but kept his gaze fixed firmly ahead. Storm too seemed to adopt a similar approach, silence descending until the veteran x-man spoke up again.

"Did you get a chance to look at that Danger-room programme?" she asked simply. Piotr turned toward her briefly and nodded.

"Yes, it's all fixed," he confirmed, turning to look back out the front of the jet. "Just a software glitch."

"Good, good," Storm smiled, continuing into idle conversation concerning the mansion and classes – and somehow more chores for Piotr. The Russian replied politely, casting the occasional glance over his shoulder but the multiplying mutant behind them now just sat reading through the files Hank had earlier given him. The peace did not last long however as soon enough the jet reached its destination. Landing stealthily as near to the target building as she dared, Storm turned towards Multiple Man. "You know how you are going to proceed?"

"Like Hank said security during the day is non-existent," Multiple Man shrugged. "All I need to do is get past the reception desk and getting to the vault will be a piece of cake."

"So how do you plan on getting past reception?" Storm queried. The multiplying mutant smirked.

"I'll just flash her my most dazzling smile," he grinned. Storm arched an eyebrow.

"The receptionist is a man."

Multiple Man blinked. Quickly he flipped open the file, flicking through the pages.

"So he is," he shrugged, his confident grin returning. "Then I'll flash him my most dazzling smile," the multiplying mutant glanced at Piotr and winked. "I'm not fussy."

Storm exhaled with a slightly amused smile on her lips as Multiple Man gave a wave and disappeared down the ramp off the jet.

"Well now we know why Mystique likes him," she commented, returning to her pilot's seat. Piotr arched an eyebrow but did not reply. The Brotherhood mutant was certainly… _interesting_…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A raise in the noise level suddenly brought Piotr's attention sharply back into focus. Blinking rapidly he realised he must have been dozing off. Turning round in his seat he saw Storm was greeting Multiple Man, quickly looking through some files the Brotherhood mutant held.

"You got everything?" she asked. The multiplying mutant nodded.

"Got everything Hank wanted," he shrugged. "And a few extra files too."

Storm nodded slowly.

"Any problems?"

"None… and no one got hurt," the multiplying mutant smirked, collapsing onto one of the seats behind the cockpit. "Piece of cake."

Storm arched an eyebrow, turning a slightly bemused smile to Piotr.

"I guess we'd better get back to the mansion then," she made her way back to the pilot's seat. Within minutes the Blackbird was in the sky again, breezing through the sky back to the Xavier mansion.

"Ororo?" Hank's voice filtered through the dashboard. Storm reached forward and flicked a couple of switches.

"Hank, I was just about to radio you. We're on our way back."

"Really?" Hank's voice sounded concerned. "I just received a report that a James Madrox was just arrested."

Both Storm and Piotr looked over their shoulder at the multiplying mutant sitting behind them.

"Oh, these are copies. I left a dupe behind with the originals," Multiple Man smirked as the two x-men frowned in confusion. "This way we know everything we want to know but they think that we're still in the dark."

Despite himself Piotr's eyebrow arched, an impressed smile pulling on his lips. Next to him Storm did much the same as she turned back to the controls.

"It's ok Hank, everything seems to be under control. We'll be back soon."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Finally, after checking another danger room programme, refereeing three basketball games for the kids, and carrying out the late night curfew check, Piotr slumped into his bedroom, shutting the door with a tired sigh. It had been a long day. Pulling his cell phone from his pocket he set his alarm – for five thirty am – and threw it down onto his bed by his pillow. Stretching his arms out to the side, the Russian rolled his shoulders as he made his way towards the window. Grabbing a curtain in each hand Piotr started to close them but paused as he looked out at the expansive gardens… and at the driveway down which the shiny sports car had disappeared several hours before…

With a shake of the head the Russian pulled the curtains tightly shut, turning away from the window and pulling his shirt over his head, throwing it on the floor. He'd been single too long… that was _not _a safe train of thought. But as he undressed and clambered into bed, Piotr could not help but let his mind drift towards those bright blue eyes and confident smile…


	5. Chapter 04

**Author's Note: **As usual I find myself asking if you can just kinda gloss over the details of why our little mutants go off to fight, the fighting – and the reasons behind it – are just by products of me needing the x-men all leathered up. Also – don't like writing _action _stuff so again please just bare with me. I know it's been a while since I've posted and I was really struggling but this is still just the set up… will get to the good stuff very soon! Promises!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 04**

Piotr stifled a yawn as he stood in the garden, sheltered under the shade of a tree. The grounds were unusually peaceful, with the setting sun casting a soft glow over the expansive…

The sound of a sudden explosion tore Piotr's attention sharply back into focus, a high whooshing noise and a gust of wind alerting him to the imminent danger. Quickly the Russian encased in metal but the approaching missile exploded before it hit him. Blinking rapidly he looked down at the debris around him before turning his attention to the student nearby.

"Are we keeping you awake Mr Rasputin?" Jinx asked with a smirk, his lilac eyes still sparkling from having caused the explosion. Piotr rolled his eyes and waved a hand dismissively at the student.

"Carry on Cayden," he said blandly although a small smile pulled on his lips. The younger mutant pulled a face.

"Hey! Only Tommy's allowed to call me Cayden," despite his mock scowl a smile pulled on his lips. "And only if he's naked."

Piotr opened his mouth to scold the student further but Jinx scurried off back towards the mansion. Tilting his head back, the Russian let out a heavy sigh. He really did not have the energy for this…

Finally, after what felt to Piotr like an eternity, the danger room shut down, leaving him and his small team standing in a large, empty room. Breathing a small sigh of relief he turned to the students around him, offering them all a warm smile.

"Well done guys, good job," he nodded approvingly. Indeed they had done well – repelling an invasion of the mansion with relative ease. Piotr turned towards the door, leading the kids out into the hallway. He flinched slightly as he found Bobby waiting in the corridor, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. With another quiet sigh Piotr gestured towards the changing rooms. "On you go," he waited until all the kids had disappeared before turning back to the ice mutant. "What's up?"

"We have visitors," Bobby replied with a slight arch of the eyebrow. "Ororo wants us in her office."

Piotr groaned.

"Do I at least have time to go change?" he asked, gesturing down at his leather x-men suit. Bobby shook his head.

"Everyone's waiting," he screwed up his nose. "Besides – I get the feeling we're all gonna be in uniform soon enough…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Within minutes Piotr and Bobby made their way into Ororo's office, finding Warren, Kitty and Marie already sitting waiting. At the other side of the room Pyro sat between Multiple Man and a new, blonde male Piotr did not recognize. The two sides obviously were not talking – nor had they _been _talking.

"Where's Ororo?" Bobby asked Marie as he sat down next to her.

"She and Mystique thought it would be better to sort out the details in another office in peace. Needless to say Logan went with them," Marie replied in a hushed voice. Piotr arched an eyebrow and leaned back against the wall, remaining standing due to the lack of seating. Glancing over at the Brotherhood mutants he blinked in surprise as he found the three looking back at him. The blonde leant over and whispered something to Pyro, earning a chuckle from the fire mutant. Piotr frowned uneasily, glancing away from the two but only to find himself looking at Multiple Man, the other mutant's bright blue eyes regarding him with a mischievous grin…

Finally the eerie silence was broken by the creak of the door. The x-men all looked up sharply to see Ororo lead Logan and Mystique back into her office, although at the other side of the room the Brotherhood mutants did not seem so fazed.

"We'll get straight to the point," Ororo took her customary seat behind her desk as Logan and Mystique stood to her side. "The research base that the Brotherhood shut down was merely a front – a back up base to distract us from their _real_ point of operations."

Mystique glanced over at her Brotherhood mutants.

"Which explains why we didn't find any decent information at the base we already destroyed," the shapeshifter gestured to the wall behind her where Ororo had projected a plan of a building. "Multiple Man and I will find a way in. Once we're in Quicksilver will do a sweep of the building to check for any civilians or prisoners although we do not believe they have any hostages – they are held and tested on in other facilities. The rest of you will destroy anything and everything that we find. Multiple Man," she pointed to the corner of the plan. "You see what they're hiding in that nice big vault. Once again they have nothing digital to hack so I'm guessing there's some pretty useful information in there. Pyro, you will stay on the jet and then you can burn the place down when everyone's out."

"What?" the fire mutant objected instantly. "Why the hell do I have to wait on the jet?"

With a quick smirk Multiple Man leant over Pyro and squeezed his thigh. The pyrokinetic swore violently, clutching at the leg with one hand as he thumped his companion with the other.

"Children…" Mystique chastised but with an amused quirk of her lips. Shaking her head slightly she turned to the x-men. "Perhaps you should go and get leathered up. By the time you've squeezed into those uniforms Pyro might have managed to hobble down to the jet."

The x-men did as they were instructed, but only after an approving nod from Ororo. Piotr – already dressed in his x-men uniform – held back to let his comrades past. Glancing up he saw Multiple Man offer Pyro a hand to help him up.

"I'll manage," the fire mutant grumbled, waving a hand dismissively as he tried to stand himself. Multiple Man arched an eyebrow.

"You think speedy here is gonna slow down long enough to help you all the way to the jet?"

Pyro screwed up his face as he turned to look at the blonde Mystique had identified as Quicksilver. The other mutant shrugged helplessly.

"Fine," Pyro scowled, turning back towards Multiple Man. Piotr too turned away, following the last of the x-men out the door before the Brotherhood mutants turned round. The Russian rubbed his face wearily as he quickly made his way down the corridor in the direction of the hanger. As if he was not tired enough already…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Several hours later Piotr slumped against the wall, wiping the back of his hand over his bloody lip as his metal casing peeled back. He really should have gone into the building already covered but he had not and had been just a little too slow in covering up when he'd needed to. The Russian was pretty sure he was gonna have a black eye too… and some very tender ribs…

A shrill alarm resonated through the hallways. Piotr cringed, his body instinctively re-encasing in metal.

"_What the hell is that_?" Mystique's voice filtered through the communicator on Piotr's waist, barely audible over the alarm. With a heavy frown the Russian grabbed the communicator and held it up to hear it better. There was however a short pause.

"_There was a timing mechanism I never noticed in the vault – you have to enter a code when you get inside or it goes into lockdown,_" Multiple Man replied finally. "_So now it's in lockdown_."

"_Then we need to get the hell out of here, who knows who alarm is linked to_," Mystique ordered firmly. "_Is everyone else done_?"

A round of conformations followed, no-one objecting to leaving, until Multiple Man spoke up again.

"_I eh… I can't open the vault from the inside_."

"_You mean you're stuck?_" Mystique's voice was filled with disdain.

"_Leave him_," Logan's gruff voice offered simply.

"_I would,_" came Mystique's bland reply. "_But we need those files_," the shapeshifter sighed heavily. "_Multiple Man can you talk me through opening the vault_?"

"_It took me most of this time to get in, and I don't think it'll be so easy now it's locked down._"

"_Well I'm gonna have to try. Everyone else back to the jet_."

Piotr looked thoughtfully down the corridor to his left and then to his right. He was pretty sure he was near the vault…

Sure enough within moments the Russian found Mystique staring helplessly at the large, metal door. The shapeshifter turned to look at him with a wry arch of the eyebrow.

"Perhaps we shouldn't have left that Shadowcat at the mansion," she muttered. "I thought we would just need muscles."

Piotr too arched an eyebrow, turning to look at the door. It was a fair bit taller than he, made of thick, heavy metal. The hinges too were thick and heavy and numerous. Quickly Piotr ran his eyes over the whole door before taking a deep breath. What the hell… the alarm was already going off anyway…

The Russian slammed his metal fists into the sides of the door near where the handle was, making two deep, angled indents. Hooking his fingers into the holes, Piotr pulled hard on the door. Next to him Mystique arched an eyebrow.

"Look metal man I know you're strong but that door is made of two foot…" the shapeshifter cut herself short as the door creaked. Her eyes widened as the door started to buckle. She jumped back quickly as Piotr pulled the door completely from its hinges, the Russian himself giving a slight stumble as the hinges cracked. Pushing the door to the side, Piotr stood back as Mystique moved forward again. Multiple Man stepped into the gap, arching an eyebrow as he looked at Piotr's handiwork.

"That's one way to do it," he commented. Mystique scowled.

"Did you get everything?" she demanded. Multiple Man nodded and handed her some files.

"Everything's there," he confirmed, frowning slightly as Mystique snatched the files from him. "Look… I made a mistake, I didn't…"

"You got cocky," Mystique snapped, snatching up her communicator. "Problem solved, everyone back to the jet," she turned sharply away from Multiple Man and Piotr, heading quickly down the corridor. "Pyro… get ready to burn."

Piotr arched an eyebrow as Multiple Man scowled heavily and followed Mystique down the corridor, the Russian quickly setting off behind them. Within minutes they had reached the jet, Mystique waiting on the ramp for Pyro to do his task. Multiple Man and Piotr both paused as Ororo and Bobby appeared at the top of the ramp.

"That's everyone," Ororo confirmed. Mystique turned to Pyro.

"Do your thing," she waved a hand at the rest. "Everyone else back on the jet," she turned a sharp glare on Multiple Man as he remained where he was. "_Back. On. The. Jet._"

"I was just gonna…" the multiplying mutant pointed towards Pyro. Mystique's eyebrow arched dangerously.

"I will get Pyro back into the jet," she hissed. "Go!"

Visibly biting back a retort Multiple Man turned sharply and made his way up the ramp, skulking into one of the seats at the back around which Quicksilver hovered.

"Someone's in trouble," Bobby commented quietly as he and Piotr followed the Brotherhood mutant onto the jet. Piotr just arched an eyebrow as Bobby took a seat next to Warren, the Russian himself heading to the front of the jet to take the co-pilot seat next to Ororo. Firing up the Blackbird, the two x-men waited until Mystique had helped Pyro limp back to his seat before taking to the skies again and heading back to the mansion…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Almost a week later Piotr wandered down the corridor towards his room, rubbing his hands over his face wearily. He paused as he wandered past an open window, the rumble of a car catching his attention, but as he looked out over the grounds he found it was just Warren returning from a visit with his father. With a small shake of the head the Russian turned back away from the window, continuing towards his bedroom. It was not all that late but he had finished all his class work, he had ran the errand he had promised he would run for Bobby, Kitty was on curfew duty – and he managed to avoid her all day just so she would not have the chance to ask him to cover – and he had managed to sort out a little tiff Jinx and Tommy were having. And now it was time for a well earned early night…

"Piotr!"

The Russian stopped dead in the corridor at the sound of Ororo's voice behind him, closing his eyes briefly before forcing a smile and turning round.

"Hey," he gave the older mutant a nod. Ororo returned his smile.

"I have a favour to ask," the female held up a file. "I have information I need to pass onto Mystique. Problem is there have been… _rumblings_. Between the helicopter crash landing here – which apparently the kids haven't exactly kept quiet about – and last week and…" Ororo took a deep breath, waving a hand expansively to make her point. "We've decided it's best to try and keep our interactions a little more low profile. The Brotherhood have an apartment near here," she smiled wryly as Piotr arched an eyebrow. "Yes, I know. Mystique just chuckled when I asked her why they have an apartment near here but never mind. We're all friends now," she too arched an eyebrow before pulling a more stoic expression back onto her face. "Mystique will send someone there with files to pass back to us. The address is in the file here," Ororo held out the files towards Piotr. "You wouldn't mind going would you?"

"Sure," Piotr accepted the folder. Ororo smiled and nodded.

"Mystique said someone would be there soon. Thank you Pete."

The Russian just gave a nod as Ororo turned and walked off, waiting until the female was round the corner before sighing heavily. So much for his early night…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

It only took just over half an hour to reach the apartment block he had been given the address to. Driving into the underground car park, the code for which had been written under the address, he parked in the nearest available space. Grabbing the files from the passenger seat Piotr clambered from his car, glancing around the car park. There were several nice cars, fitting in with the nice apartment block, but it was the shiny sports car in the corner that peaked his interest…

With a slight shake of the head the Russian made his way towards the elevator, following the instructions accompanying the address to find the correct apartment. Pausing outside the door he took a deep breath and knocked before entering.

The apartment was spacious and simply decorated, with little personal touches. Two large sofas pointed towards a large television mounted on the wall but it was switched off. Advancing slowly forward Piotr looked round for any signs of someone else being there, but a noise from the direction of the kitchen drew his attention to the adjoining kitchen door.

"Well thank God they didn't send that damned ice mutant," Multiple Man appeared in the doorway cradling a glass of what looked like whiskey. "I can see why Johnny really doesn't like him."

Piotr arched an eyebrow.

"You're a brave person to call him _Johnny_," he commented, resisting defending his friend in the interest of keeping things civil. Multiple Man smirked.

"He obviously likes me more than he liked you," he reached over the back of one of the sofas to grab a file from the cushion, holding it out towards Piotr. "Here."

"Thanks," Piotr took the folder and handed over his own. Multiple Man took the folder and threw it down on the sofa where he'd collected the other one from.

"Look, I don't think I said thanks for busting me out of that vault," he raised his glass with a slight, meek smile. "Thanks."

"No problem," Piotr shrugged. Multiple Man gave a small nod, opening his mouth to say something else but paused as Piotr's cell phone rang a short, sharp message tone. Screwing his face up slightly the Russian delved into his pocket, sighing heavily as he found he'd received a text from Kitty. Opening it up he rolled his eyes at the message _Hey Petey baby, any chance you can cover my curfew shift tonight?_

"Girlfriend problems?" Multiple Man asked lightly. Piotr laughed dryly, looking up from the cell phone briefly before shaking his head as he started to type his reply to Kitty.

"No," he replied simply. Multiple Man arched an eyebrow.

"Boyfriend problems?" he asked. Again Piotr gave a shake of the head, continuing to type _Yeah sure I'll be back soon_.

"No."

"Ah…"

Piotr frowned slightly at the other mutant's tone, his thumb hovering over the send button. Looking up he found the multiplying mutant swirling his drink round in its glass, regarding him with a somewhat knowing look.

"What?"

"Well I was trying to figure out if it was worth me offering you a drink and going by the fact that you answered both options with equal dismissive-ness I am guessing that you are single and bisexual," Multiple Man's lips curled up into a mischievous smile as he opened the cabinet next to him, revealing a supply of spirits. "So… may I offer you a drink?"

A slightly uneasy laugh escaped Piotr's lips as he bowed his head briefly, opening his mouth to decline but catching sight of his cell phone he paused. Taking a deep breath he cancelled the message to Kitty and looked back up at Multiple Man.

"Vodka. Straight."


	6. Chapter 05

**Author's Note: **Well check me posting so quickly. Short yes, but I think you won't mind. Also just wanted to say a quick THANK YOU to the reviewers. You do keep me going…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 05**

_Sorry Kit, I'm out tonight_

Piotr hit the send button, shoving his cell phone back into his pocket as Multiple Man poured him his drink, topping up his own as he did so.

"It's Pete, right?" the multiplying mutant checked as he turned away from the drinks cabinet.

"Yeah," Piotr confirmed with a slight nod. Multiple Man too gave a nod, stepping forward towards the other mutant.

"Jamie," he said with a confident smile, standing un-necessarily close as he handed the Russian his drink but quickly he turned away again, slumping down casually on the furthest away sofa, raising his glass before taking a sip. Piotr took a deep breath, making his way toward the nearest sofa, also taking a drink as he sat down. This really was not a good idea. The multiplying mutant was making his intentions perfectly clear and it really, _really _was not a good idea. It was not that Piotr had not thought about the other mutant that way. More than once the Russian had let his mind wander late at night to the multiplying mutant's confident smile and bright blue eyes… indeed his mind had wandered more times than he would care to admit…

"I thought you guys weren't supposed to use your _real _names?" he replied casually, taking another sip of his drink as he tried to rid himself of those thoughts. Jamie scowled slightly.

"So says Queen Bee Mystique," he muttered before shrugging casually and pulling that confident smile back onto his lips. "I just find that _Jamie _rolls off the tongue a little easier that Multiple Man."

Piotr gave an agreeing nod.

"I guess it does," he took another sip of his drink. "So you're still in the bad books with Mystique then?"

Jamie curled his lip up.

"I make one little mistake…" he muttered, swirling his drink in its glass, but he quickly pulled a more sociable expression onto his face. "So wh…" the multiplying mutant paused as Piotr's cell phone rang again, signalling another message. The Russian screwed up his face as he pulled the phone from his pocket, finding the sender to be – as he'd expected – Kitty. Multiple Man arched an eyebrow as Piotr just looked down at the phone. "Problem?"

"Oh… no," he sighed. "Kitty – Shadowcat – she wants me to cover her curfew check. This'll be her trying to give me some sob story about how she has a date or a headache or a broken nail or something to guilt me into it…"

Rolling his eyes the Russian laid his phone down on the sofa next to him without opening the message. Jamie smirked as he took a sip of his drink and looked back at Piotr with an inquisitive look. "So, where about in Russia are you from?"

Piotr blinked in surprise at the question but with a quick shake of the head he regained his composure.

"Eh, a collective near Lake Baikal. Its in so…"

"South Siberia," Jamie nodded before explaining; "I spent some time in Russia. Well, a dupe did. Developed a taste for _proper _vodka," he arched an eyebrow and raised his glass in gesture towards Piotr's. "Hence it's not cheap American crap you got there."

"I did notice," Piotr nodded with a faint smile, taking another drink. Jamie smirked, regarding the other mutant thoughtfully.

"I dare say that even with the good stuff it would take quite a bit to get a guy your size drunk."

"I suppose it would," the Russian shrugged. "But I don't know how much – never drank enough to get drunk."

Jamie pursed his lips.

"Well so much for getting you drunk and taking advantage of you…" he sighed wistfully. Piotr dropped his gaze as he felt colour creep up his cheeks, raising his glass to his lips to try and cover it. Thankfully he was spared from a reply as his cell phone rang again, this time signalling a call. His relief was short lived however as he looked down and realised it was Kitty calling. A tired, relenting sigh escaped his lips as he picked up the phone, flipping it open.

"Hey Kit, I…"

The Russian jumped slightly as he found his cell phone being snatched from his hand. Looking up sharply he found Jamie standing over him. With a mischievous smirk the multiplying mutant flicked the back off the phone, bashing it against his hand to push out the battery.

"Tell her it went flat," Jamie said with a causal shrug, dropping the pieces of phone back down on the sofa next to Piotr. "So… can I offer you another drink?"

Piotr looked down at his glass, surprised to find it almost empty already.

"Eh… no thanks," he replied uneasily. "I really should get going."

"What's the rush?" Jamie smiled, resting his knee on the sofa next to the tall Russian, leaning over slightly. "Perhaps I can offer you something else?"

Piotr inhaled sharply.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" he replied as calmly as he could, edging away slightly but that just gave Jamie room to move closer, the multiplying mutant now kneeling on both knees next to him, turned towards him with one elbow over the back cushion.

"Oh, but I think it is," Jamie grinned. "See, I've had a really shitty week and you are obviously stressed," he ran a hand over Piotr's shoulder. "Let's see if I can't get some of the tension out of those big, sexy muscles…" the multiplying mutant's hand fell loosely from Piotr's arm as suddenly he pulled back, turning away slowly. "Or you could just be a good little x-man and go back to the mansion and do that curfew check and…"

Jamie's casual talk was cut off in a startled gasp as Piotr grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down onto the sofa, the multiplying mutant catching himself with one knee on the sofa, one hand on the back.

"I am _not _doing that curfew check," Piotr replied firmly, albeit with a slight shake to his voice, his free hand drifting towards the bottom of Jamie's tight black T-shirt. With a slight smirk the Brotherhood mutant regained his composure.

"No?" he asked casually, arching an eyebrow as he clambered properly back onto the sofa, straddling Piotr's lap. "You have other plans do you?"

Piotr took a deep breath, every little voice in his head screaming at him to pull away, to get up, to leave immediately but as his hands gripped the bottom of Jamie's T-shirt, pulling him closer he knew that he would not be listening to them. Peeling the T-shirt up slowly, Piotr arched an eyebrow as he felt Jamie's breath against his lips.

"I'm sure I'll think of something…"


	7. Chapter 06

**Author's Note: **Now I would like to take this opportunity to remind you all that I do not write sex scenes. I just don't. I'm quite sure your imaginations will be up to the task though…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 06**

Piotr took a deep breath, every little voice in his head screaming at him to pull away, to get up, to leave immediately but as his hands gripped the bottom of Jamie's T-shirt, pulling him closer he knew that he would not be listening to them. Peeling the T-shirt up slowly, Piotr arched an eyebrow as he felt Jamie's breath against his lips.

"I'm sure I'll think of something…"

Lips met in a heated kiss, the multiplying mutant wrapping his arms around the taller mutant, one hand running up into the Russian's hair as the other tightened around the hem of his shirt. Breaking away for air, Jamie let go of Piotr's head, allowing his t-shirt to be lifted over his head. With his now free hand he grasped Piotr's T-shirt, removing it quickly, his lips curling up into a grin as he admired the toned body in front of him.

With a lustful groan Jamie pulled Piotr into another passionate kiss, pressing his body against the other mutants', grinding his hips against the Russian's. As Piotr moaned wantonly Jamie rolled to the side, pulling the taller mutant down on top of him, running his hands over Piotr's muscular back before working his way down towards his belt…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"B'lyad…" the curse slipped from Piotr's lips without him realising he had reverted to his native tongue. Jamie pulled back slightly, arching an eyebrow before returning his lips to the base of Piotr's neck.

"I do hope that's happy swearing…" the multiplying mutant murmured, pressing his body against the Russian's, rocking his hips against Piotr's. The taller mutant moaned, closing his eyes as he tilted his head back to grant Jamie better access.

"I definitely wasn't complaining…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Two bodies tumbled onto the floor, limbs entangled. Jamie – having landed on top – reached up and grabbed one of the pillows off the sofa, placing it behind Piotr's head as he pulled the Russian into a bruising kiss, his free hand drifting down Piotr's body…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie groaned grudgingly as Piotr pulled away, bemoaning the loss of body contact but his lips quickly curled up again as a thick accent whispered in his ear;

"Bedroom… _now_…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"…!…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr inhaled deeply as finally his breathing returned to normal. Closing his eyes briefly, he ran a hand through his hair, the last of the adrenaline and excitement finally wearing off.

"I should go," the Russian mumbled, pulling himself into a sitting position and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. There was a ruffling sound from the other side of the bed as apparently Jamie moved too.

"Yeah… Mystique'll probably be wondering where I am," the multiplying mutant chuckled quietly. "I'll just tell her you were late."

Piotr too let out a quick, quiet chuckle before standing, gathering up what clothes he had littered about the room – albeit there was very little. Jamie too stood, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist, making his way from the room without further comment. With a quiet sigh Piotr followed Jamie through to the lounge, picking up the rest of his discarded clothes as he went and redressing. Finally he pulled his shirt back over his head and looked up to find Jamie holding his cell phone out toward him, the cover back on the back, apparently with the battery replaced.

"Thanks," he took the phone and shoved it into his pocket, arching an eyebrow as the multiplying mutant slumped down onto one of the sofas. "I thought you said Mystique would be wondering where you are?"

"Meh," Jamie shrugged casually. "She can wait. I think I'll go have a shower first."

Piotr just gave a small nod, turning towards the door.

"See you around _Piotr_."

The Russian paused, smirking slightly as for the first time in a long, _long _time he heard his name pronounced properly.

"See you around _Jamie_," he replied as calmly as he could, continuing towards the door.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr drew his car into the mansion large garage, giving a big sigh as he switched of the engine. For several minutes he just sat, staring straight ahead before finally grabbing the folder from Mystique off the passenger seat and clambering from the car. Quickly he made his way through the corridors towards Ororo's office, silently hoping he would not come across any of his fellow teachers but to his relief the hallways were empty. The Russian arched an eyebrow. _Someone _had obviously done the curfew check…

Knocking gently on Ororo's office door, he eased it open quietly, intending to just leave the file on her desk ready for morning. He blinked in surprise as he found Ororo sitting behind her desk. The female looked up with a surprised smile.

"Ah, Piotr, I was starting to worry about you. Kitty said she couldn't get in touch with you."

Piotr offered an apologetic smile in return, hoping he did not look as sheepish – and guilty – as he felt.

"Eh, yeah, my cell phone died," he took a deep breath and handed Ororo the folder. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise you'd be waiting for me."

"Oh don't worry, I was just trying to catch up on paperwork," she gestured to the stacks of papers on her desk before glancing up at the clock, pulling a face. "So did it go ok?" she asked, gesturing to the folder. "Who did Mystique send?"

"Ja… Multiple Man," Piotr shrugged as casually as he could. "It went fine."

"Good," Ororo nodded. "Is Multiple Man still in the bad books?"

"Eh… yeah… he was having a moan about it," Piotr replied. Ororo pulled a face.

"I don't suppose she's gonna let him off the hook anytime soon."

"No… I don't suppose she will," Piotr agreed. Ororo pursed her lips.

"Oh well, I should let you go, you look exhausted," Ororo smiled and waved a hand towards the door. "You should get to bed."

Piotr laughed uneasily, bowing his head briefly as he felt colour creep up his cheeks. Damn right he was exhausted…

"I could say the same to you," the Russian managed to regain his composure, retorting with an accusing point of the finger at the tired looking female. Ororo gave a conceding nod.

"I won't be much longer," she replied, only half convincingly. Piotr sighed quietly as he looked at all the paperwork on her desk.

"Look, I'm all caught up with my stuff so if you have any tests needing marked or anything…"

Ororo smiled warmly.

"Thanks for the offer but I shall decline," she replied gratefully but with a slight arch of the eyebrow. "For now at least."

Piotr laughed quietly.

"Well you know where I am. Good night. And really you shouldn't stay up too late."

"I won't," Ororo assured him before gesturing to the folder Piotr had brought her. "And thanks again."

Piotr just gave a nod and a tight smile, retreating silently from the room. Only with the door safely shut behind him did he let out a weary sigh. Running a hand through his hair the Russian turned and made his way straight to his bedroom, grateful that once again no one else was wandering the corridors. Shutting the bedroom door behind him Piotr leant against the wall, closing his eyes briefly as he ran his hands through his hair. What had he done? But as he pushed himself away from the wall, pulling his shirt over his head to undress for bed, he couldn't help his lips curl up into a smile. Despite everything else… that had been the most fun he'd had for _months_…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr stifled a yawn as he made his way into the canteen the next day for lunch. The morning had been long – _very _long. The afternoon was going to be a struggle…

"There you are!" Kitty exclaimed as he approached the table where she sat with Marie, Bobby and Warren. "We were looking for you his morning after last night."

"Eh, yeah, I slept in," Piotr sat down next to Bobby, opposite Kitty. Taking a deep breath he looked up at the female opposite him with a stoic expression. If they asked – he had been running an errand for Ororo. Which he _had_. "And sorry about last night – my cell died. You get something sorted?"

"Oh yeah," Kitty waved a hand dismissively. "Ororo managed to cover me."

"You got Ororo to do the curfew check?" Piotr frowned slightly.

"I was stuck in town, what else could I do?" Kitty shrugged innocently. Piotr shovelled up some more food onto his fork and shoved it in his mouth to keep his potential reply to himself. God forbid anyone do their _own _curfew checks…

"So how was the movie?" Marie asked of Kitty. "Me and Bobby were thinking of going in to see it tonight."

"Oh, it was really good," Kitty replied enthusiastically. "I would really recommend it."

Piotr shoved more food in his mouth. Good to know it was something important that had kept Kitty in town…

"Wait… Aren't you on the rota for curfew tonight?" Piotr turned to Bobby. The ice mutant offered him a sheepish smile.

"Well yeah. I was kinda hoping…"

"I'll cover," Piotr nodded, bowing his head and taking more food to hide the exasperated expression on his face.

"Oh, thank you Pete," Marie replied on her boyfriend's behalf before turning back to Kitty. "So… the movie was good… how was the rest of the date?"

Piotr rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to his lunch, tuning out the chattering of the two girls. Looked like it was business as usual…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr sighed heavily as he made his way quickly down the corridor a week or so later. He had so much to do and it was getting so late…

"Ah, Pete, there you are," Ororo appeared suddenly in front of him, stopping the Russian in his tracks, smiling at him hopefully. "You wouldn't have time to run an errand for me in town would you?"

Piotr inhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry Ororo, I'm up to my neck here," he said, truly apologetic. He hated having to turn people down, even when it was truly justified. Ororo smiled and held up a hand.

"That's quite ok. I'll go and find Bobby," she offered the other mutant a parting nod. "Don't you work too hard now."

"Sure," Piotr smiled, albeit a little wryly as Ororo turned and walked back down the corridor. With a slight shake of the head the Russian too carried on his way, making his way towards his classroom to pick up some papers he had left earlier. Another sigh escaped his lips as his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. What now? Delving into his pocket he pulled out his phone and flicked it open, frowning slightly as he found he had a message from an unknown number. Opening the message, the frown turned into a look of surprise.

_Hey big guy, its Jamie. Mystique is sending me to the apartment to pick stuff up. You had better be the messenger cause man am I horny. _


	8. Chapter 07

**Author's Note: **Short I'm afraid but just the way it's working. The next few chaps may be quite short too but hopefully that means I'll get them up quicker.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 07**

"Ororo!" Piotr finally caught sight of the female as she approached one of the teacher's lounges. Casually he made his way up to where Ororo paused to wait for him. "Have you found Bobby yet?"

"No, not yet," Ororo sighed with a slight frown. "I haven't seen anyone above the age of thirteen since I last saw you."

Piotr tried to suppress the sigh of relief that played on his lips.

"Well, I just remembered that I have some stuff to do in town anyway so if you still have something needing done…" Piotr arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"Are you sure?" Ororo looked back at him uncertainly. Piotr nodded reassuringly.

"Really. I could do with the fresh air," he replied calmly. Ororo's lips broke into a smile.

"Oh thank goodness. I was really hoping you'd do this," she flicked through the stack of papers in her arms, pulling out a thickly packed manila envelope. "Can you take this to the apartment to pass on to Mystique? I haven't told anyone else about this little arrangement. Not all of your colleagues are as… _understanding _as you are. She said someone would be there all evening so there's no rush."

"Ok, no problem," Piotr shrugged casually, taking the envelope with a small nod. Ororo offered him another grateful smile.

"Thank you Pete," she said before quickly scurrying off. As the older teacher disappeared Piotr took in a sharp breath, looking down at the envelope. Was this really such a good idea?

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Just over half an hour later Piotr made his way up the stairs towards the Brotherhood apartment, pausing briefly before giving a sharp knock on the door. Without waiting for an answer he eased open the door and stepped into the apartment, heading straight for the lounge.

"Oh thank god…" a muttered voice came from somewhere behind him, Jamie appearing suddenly from one of the bedrooms. "You could'a answered my message, I was starting to think they were sending Iceman… or… _Wolverine_…"

Piotr turned and opened his mouth to reply but stopped as he found himself pinned suddenly against the wall, his shirt already half way off.

"I was already on my way here when I got the message…" Piotr lied, resting a hand on the smaller mutant's chest, easily holding him at arms length for a moment. "How did you get my number anyway?"

Jamie smirked.

"I'm a cunning, sneaky thief remember," he arched an eyebrow, reaching out to trace his hands suggestively over Piotr's shoulders as the Russian continued to hold him back. "I called my cell while you were getting dressed last time and deleted the call from the register."

"Oh…" Piotr gave a small nod, keeping the multiplying mutant held away, much to his chagrin. The Russian smirked as Jamie pouted. "Are you not forgetting something?"

It was Jamie's turn to arch an eyebrow as Piotr held up the manila folder Ororo had given him. Snatching the folder he threw it towards the sofa, the file only just landing on the cushions. Grinning mischievously the multiplying mutant pushed forward, twisting around Piotr's arm to press himself up against the taller mutant again.

"Delivery made. Now come here…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The two mutants rolled apart, still breathing heavily as they collapsed onto opposite sides of the bed. Finally Piotr managed to take a deep breath, the rise and fall of his bare chest slowly returning to normal. Next to him Jamie let out a weary sigh.

"I should go… Mystique'll be wondering where I am," the multiplying mutant rolled off the bed, turning a mischievous look to Piotr as the Russian glanced up. "Especially after last time."

"I thought you were just gonna blame me? Tell her I was late?" Piotr replied, clambering from the bed himself, gathering the clothes that littered his side of the bed and floor.

"I did," Jamie screwed his nose up, tossing a shirt he had picked up from his side of the room at Piotr as he realised it was not his. "But then Johnny said that you're _never_ late. _Ever_."

Piotr rolled his eyes but stayed quiet as he quickly dressed. Soon both mutants were dressed and ready to go although for a moment neither moved.

"Oh…" Jamie delved into his jeans pocket, pulling out a key. "Mystique said to give you guys this. In case you're here before us. You know, since you're so punctual."

Piotr caught the key Jamie threw at him.

"I'll pass it onto Ororo."

Jamie nodded.

"Ok then. Well I guess I'll see you around big guy," the multiplying mutant gave a wave and turned to go but stopped, turning back and arching an eyebrow. "You still have the message I sent you?"

"Yeah…" Piotr frowned slightly.

"Then you still have my cell number. If you're ever bored… give me a shout," Jamie grinned, offering the Russian a wink as he turned back towards the door. "Just lock the door on your way out."

Piotr just blinked rapidly as the Brotherhood mutant left the room, hearing the front door opening and shutting. For several minutes he just stood, staring at the empty doorway in front of him. With a quick shake of the head the Russian took a deep breath and followed Jamie's path, locking the main door as instructed behind him. What had he let himself in for now…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr let out a weary sigh as he made his way down the corridor towards his classroom a little over a week later. He'd moved all the new televisions into the rec. rooms as Ororo had asked and he'd moved all the old ones out. He'd ran Bobby's danger room session after classes and he'd refereed some basketball games for the kids. And now… well there was a stack of tests on his desk that he'd promised his classes he'd have marked by morning…

"Hey Pete."

Piotr looked up from his tests to find Kitty hovering in the doorway. The Russian inhaled a sharp breath, knowing all too well what the sickly sweet smile on the female's lips meant, but he managed to offer his colleague a friendly nod.

"Hey Kitty, what's up?" he asked, glancing down at the papers in front of him. He was not even half way through his marking yet…

"I was just wondering if you could cover my curfew check tonight?" Kitty offered an even more sickly smile. Piotr tried not to scowl. Did she ever do her own curfew checks?

"Sorry Kit, I already have plans."

"Oh…" Kitty blinked, pouting slightly, pausing for a moment as if waiting for Piotr to say something. "Oh…well…what you up to?"

Piotr took a deep breath.

"I'm… trying to get all these tests marked for a start," he replied, adding quickly as Kitty opened her mouth. "Then I'm hoping to meet a friend for a couple of drinks."

"What friend?"

"Just…" Piotr tried not to frown as he tried to think of a plausible excuse. "A guy who used to go to school here before you started," he pulled the best apologetic smile he could onto his lips. "Sorry I can't help ya."

"Oh, that's ok…" Kitty sighed wistfully. "I'll just… tell Brandon I can't make it tonight."

Again Piotr offered a – forced – sympathetic smile, returning his attention to the paperwork on his desk. He was all too aware that the female continued to hover for a few moments longer before she gave up and retreated. Piotr let out a long sigh as he was finally left in peace. Looking up briefly at the now empty doorway the Russian delved into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone.

_I'm bored_

Quickly Piotr scrolled down his list of contacts, selecting the number listed under _James_. Flipping his cell phone closed again he laid it down on his desk, running a hand through his hair and worrying his bottom lip anxiously. Much to his relief though, he did not have to wait long for a reply.

_Me too. I'll be at the apartment in 45mins_


	9. Chapter 08

**Author's Note: **Well firstly (and not uncommonly) I must apologise for the delay in posting but may I offer to appease you all with some Jamie point of view? Will that work? And also – shall we throw in a little side-pairing? You know how I like my side pairings… Jinx and Tommy… Jamie and Piotr…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 08**

Piotr stifled a yawn as he glanced around the dining room, looking for his friends, spotting them in the corner of the room. Making his way to their table he took a seat next to Kitty, opposite Bobby and Marie.

"Hello stranger," Kitty turned and smiled at the Russian. "Where have you been hiding?"

"I've not been hiding," Piotr replied as innocently as he could, although he could not help the uneasy feeling creeping up on him. "Just been busy."

The Russian's companions took his reply without question, and despite himself Piotr felt a little irked. But of course why would they suspect anything of good old reliable Pete…

"Hey Pete," it was Marie's turn to offer the Russian a smile. "Did you meet the new History teacher?"

"Eh… briefly…" Piotr replied tightly, shoving some breakfast into his mouth. He knew _exactly _where this was going…

"She's nice," Marie stated.

"Uh uh, she seemed nice enough," Piotr agreed nonchalantly. Ororo had briefly introduced him to the new teacher – Miranda if he remembered rightly – as they had passed in the corridor following the newcomer's induction. She was human, but that was becoming quite common in the school. Too many students and not enough mutant teachers…

"She's new to town, but she won't be staying here," Marie continued. "Perhaps someone should show her around after classes?"

"Yeah, maybe someone should," Piotr agreed, continuing to eat his breakfast, refusing to look up and meet the female's gaze. There was a brief pause.

"What are you doing this evening?"

Piotr inhaled sharply but managed to look back at Marie with a composed expression.

"I have a tone of work to catch up on…" he replied simply but truthfully. He had not got anything done the night before thanks to a little off campus excursion…

"Oh. Well maybe another night?" Marie arched an eyebrow optimistically. Piotr sighed quietly. She would not give up easily…

"Look, I'm sure she's lovely but I'm not looking to be dating anyone right now. Maybe someone else should show her round," Piotr quickly finished his food and stood, not wanting to be questioned further. "I have some work to do before class. I'll see you all later."

"Ok, bye Pete…" Marie frowned slightly as the Russian walked away. "What's up with him?"

"What makes you think something's up?" Bobby asked, slightly bemused.

"I don't know he's just seemed a little… distracted lately," Marie shrugged.

"And he's getting really hard to track down in the evenings," Kitty pointed out before her eyes widened slightly. "You don't think he's already seeing someone?"

Marie's eyes too widened before turning a thoughtful, arched eyebrow in Piotr's departing direction.

"You know… you may be onto something there…"

"Don't be silly," Bobby scoffed. "Pete would'a told us if he was seeing someone."

Marie turned back to look at her boyfriend.

"I guess," she looked over at Kitty mischievously. "So I guess we don't give up on him and Miranda then…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie stifled a yawn as he made his way into the kitchen, making his way straight for the coffee.

"Where the hell have you been hiding?"

Jamie jumped slightly at the unexpected sound. Turning round he took in a deep breath as he found John sitting at the table, looking back at him with suspicious, fiery brown eyes. He really should pay more attention.

"I haven't been hiding anywhere," the multiplying mutant shrugged casually, setting about making his coffee. John arched an eyebrow dubiously.

"Then where were you last night?"

Jamie bristled slightly.

"Just… wanted a drink," he replied flippantly, turning back to face the fire mutant, awake enough now to realise the fire mutant was alone. "Where's blondie?"

John raised his other brow.

"Magneto's back," he replied obviously. Jamie pursed his lips. So he was… and when Magneto was around that meant that his son was _not _around and that meant that Pyro would get bored and was more likely to notice when he disappeared…

"Oh yeah," the multiplying mutant pulled a mock sympathetic expression onto his face. "Are you missin' your little friend? Sorry – tall friend?"

"Fuck you," John scowled briefly before regaining a more composed expression. "Mystique said you've been disappearing a lot recently."

Jamie took a quick, deep breath.

"So?" he asked casually, finally pouring his coffee and taking a sip.

"So… what you doin'?" John smirked. "Or _who _are you doin'?"

Jamie chuckled, albeit a little uneasily.

"No one you'd be interested in, Firebug," he replied, mirroring the fire mutant's smirk before wandering past John to grab some food from the cupboards behind him. Much to his relief the pyrokinetic did not continue to press the matter. "Well if you'll excuse me," he rounded the table again, picking up his coffee and pulling a face at Pyro. "I'm gonna go and hide from Mystique and her training room for as long as possible."

"Ha – good luck with that," John laughed as Jamie retreated from the room.

Making his way down the corridor towards his own room Jamie sighed wearily. John was not likely to let this drop – and it really was not a good idea to let the fire mutant know what – _who_ – he had actually been doing the night before… and a few nights before that… and a few nights before that…

The multiplying mutant delved into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone, with the intention of deleting any incriminating text messages. He really should just delete them as he got them but he never did. He also maybe should not have the Russian listed rather honestly under _Piotr_.

A frown pulled onto his brow as he found his pockets empty. A slightly panicked twinge fluttered through his stomach. He had definitely had it on his way to the kitchen – he had used it to check the time…

The multiplying mutant did an abrupt u-turn in the corridor, heading straight back towards the kitchen. He stopped dead in the doorway, closing his eyes briefly, cursing under his breath as he found John still sitting at the table, but now he was flicking through Jamie's cell phone.

"You're seeing _Pete_?" the fire mutant looked up with a simply amazed expression. Jamie sighed heavily and crossed the room, snatching the phone away from the younger male.

"I'm having occasional sex with Piotr, yes," he replied bluntly before waving his cell phone at the fire mutant. "How'd you get this?"

"I have a friend who's a thief. He taught me a couple of tricks of the trade," he shrugged, smirking as the multiplying mutant scowled. The smirk faded quickly back into his bemused expression again. "_Pete_?"

"It's just sex," Jamie replied. John arched an eyebrow.

"It's just sex with an _x-man_," the fire mutant pointed out obviously. "And going by how many messages you have it's a helluva lot of just sex. With _Pete_. Quiet, responsible, shy _Pete_?"

Jamie shrugged.

"He's not actually that shy when you get him half naked," he replied with an almost smile before quickly he pointed an accusing finger at the pyrokinetic. "And you have a helluva lot of _just sex_ with Pietro."

It was John's turn to bristle.

"That's different."

"No its not," Jamie shook his head, quickly continuing as he realised the other mutant was on the back foot. "You're sleeping with the boss's estranged son, I'm sleeping with the enemy," he shrugged dismissively. "Forbidden fruit. More exciting," the multiplying mutant arched an eyebrow. "Unless you're finally admitting that the real reason you sleep with the speedy little narcissist is that you actually have _feelings _for him?"

The fire mutant scowled before giving a conceding sigh.

"Forbidden fruit," he gave a small nod, raising his glass of juice in a kind of mock toast. Jamie gave a small nod in return before retreating out of the room again, sighing quietly. So much for keeping it secret…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr couldn't help but let a slight smirk play on his lips as he pulled his car to a stop next to Jamie's in the apartment car park a few days later. The multiplying mutant's message had sounded somewhat… _insistent_. It was going to be a wild evening…

The Russian had never been with anyone like Jamie. Being the big guy that he was – even in relation to any male lovers – he had always been naturally expected to take charge, to top. But Jamie was different. He was not scared to take the lead, to boss the large Russian about, to have his wicked way…

Of course it was not always Jamie who called the shots. Just as often as the multiplying mutant took charge, Piotr too would take the lead. It was fair and even – the two were equals. Piotr had never been in a relationship like it. Well… _relationship _was not the right word. It was just… _a thing_. A casual thing between two single guys. Harmless. Fun.

Quickly Piotr made his way up the stairs to the apartment, opening the door as he found it already unlocked. Closing it behind him he paused briefly as he heard voices coming from the lounge. No – one voice. Jamie must be on the phone. Piotr remained where he was for a moment as the multiplying mutant's voice raised briefly but as it quietened again the Russian took a deep breath and made his way through to join him, albeit slowly. The multiplying mutant looked up briefly – silently as he apparently listened to whoever was on the other end of the line – gesturing for Piotr to take a seat. The Russian did as he was told, sitting on the sofa opposite Jamie, bowing his head, feeling a little out of place as the other mutant continued his conversation.

"What do you… of course I can! I… you can't… but I just… I don't care what _he_ thinks – he's not… just keep telling him it's from uncle Jamie… why not? But…" Jamie groaned loudly, snapping his cell phone shut and throwing it onto the sofa next to him. "Bitch."

Piotr looked up at the multiplying mutant, expecting to find him looking angry but instead he looked somewhat… disheartened.

"You ok?" the Russian asked tentatively. Jamie looked at him blankly for a moment before scowling heavily.

"No."

"Wanna talk about it?" Piotr offered. Again Jamie just looked at him briefly before shaking his head.

"No I don't wanna talk," he replied bluntly, clambering to his feet. "I wanna be distracted," the multiplying mutant crossed the floor and stood over the Russian. "So… are you gonna distract me or do I have to go and dig out my little black book and find someone else who will?"

Piotr blinked rapidly, taken aback by Jamie's response but quickly he regained his composure. He was not at all convinced that _distraction _was what the other male really needed but he believed him when he said that he would call someone else. Grabbing the older mutant by the waist of his jeans Piotr pulled Jamie down onto his lap, the multiplying mutant happily melting into the taller males hold…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The two mutants stilled, both exhausted, both bodies spent. Jamie – sitting again in Piotr's lap – leant forward into Piotr's chest, resting his head in the crook of Piotr's neck. Instinctively Piotr dropped his arms from where they had been wrapped around Jamie's shoulders to his lower back, running his fingers gently over the multiplying mutant's skin. All too quickly however Jamie pulled away, his confident, passive composure regained, although he remained quiet.

"I should go," Piotr was in fact the one who spoke first as the Russian clambered to his feet. "I'm supposed to be giving the kids a test tomorrow and I haven't even finished writing it yet."

"Tut tut," Jamie chastised lightly although it was not as humorous as Piotr would have normally expected. The Russian opened his mouth to ask again how Jamie was feeling but shut it again. That would not be a good idea. Instead he turned and gathered up his clothes, dressing quickly.

"Well, I'll see you later," Piotr offered Jamie a small smile. The multiplying mutant, also now dressed, nodded in return.

"Yeah, later."

Suppressing a sigh Piotr made his way to the door, leaving the apartment without another word from either mutant. The Russian tried to focus on the task he had at hand back at the mansion – he really did have a test to write – but he could not help the nagging thoughts that insisted on returning to his mind…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie sighed heavily as once again he tried to make a call on his cell phone and once again he was met with the message _this number is not available_. Finally the multiplying mutant gave up, lowering his cell phone to his side, leaning his head back onto the sofa and closing his eyes.

Slowly Jamie's thoughts drifted to the night before, a guilty twinge pulling at his stomach. He had maybe been a bit… _off_ with Piotr. It was not his fault he was having this problem. Opening his eyes again slowly, Jamie looked back down at his cell phone briefly before flipping it open again…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr sighed heavily as he laid one more marked test to the side on his desk, picking up the next unmarked one. He rolled his eyes as his cell phone buzzed. Who needed a favour now? With one hand he continued to mark the test in front of him as the other reached over for his cell phone, flipping it open but he waited until he had finished marking the test until he actually looked at it. His eyebrow arched in surprise as he found a message from Jamie. A reluctant sigh escaped his lips. They had only just met up the night before, he could not go out that night too – he had far too much to do. That and last night had been… no he was just too busy. As he tried to think of how to politely decline he opened the message.

_How was the test?_

Piotr blinked in surprise. Jamie had never sent anything other than an order for him to go to the apartment. With a small shake of the head Piotr regained his composure and hit the reply button.

_Went ok. Just have to mark them now._

Piotr hit the send button, twirling his pen around his fingers as he looked thoughtfully at the cell phone before shutting it again and returning his attention to the test he was marking. He was quickly distracted again however by the arrival of another message.

_Ha. No rest for the wicked._

Piotr couldn't help the slight, wry smile that pulled on his lips.

_Yeah. _Piotr paused for a moment before finishing typing. _Everything ok with you?_

The Russian inhaled sharply as he regarded his reply before quickly deciding just to send it. To his relief, Jamie's reply was once again quick.

_I'll survive. Long story. Tell ya later. You stop shirking and get your work done_

_Yes boss_

Shutting his phone again, Piotr lay it to the side of his desk although it was a few moments before he did in fact do as he was told and carry on marking, as instead he regarded his cell phone thoughtfully with just the hint of a smile pulling on his lips…


	10. Chapter 09

**Author's Note: **Short – yes. Sweet – maybe a little. Pointless – never!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 09**

_Johnnys whining_

Piotr stifled a chuckle at the unexpected message that provided a welcome distraction from the detention he was supervising.

_What about?_

_No idea. Im not listening but he has his whining face on_

Piotr smirked.

_Some friend you are_

_Yeah yeah. What you doin later? I need saved_

Piotr arched an eyebrow but a faint smile pulled on his lips. Hitting the reply button, he glanced up at the students but none of them were paying him any heed.

_Once Im done with detention im free_

_You got detention? Naughty boy_

_Ha ha. See you bout 8?_

_Great. Oh i know why johnnys whining now_

_?_

_Cause im textin you while hes tryin to whine. Oops. See ya later_

Piotr shook his head slightly, his lips curled into a faint smile as he shoved his cell phone back into his pocket and carried on with the tests he had been marking, glancing up occasionally to make sure the kids in his charge were still doing their homework or punishment exercises. Now the teacher was just as anxious for the detention to end as the students…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr paused briefly as he arrived at the apartment that evening, inhaling deeply before entering. Quickly – before he could decide otherwise – he made his way through to the lounge. He cursed mentally as he found Jamie sitting on the sofa, holding his cell phone to his ear with a somewhat disgruntled expression on his face. The multiplying mutant looked up, gesturing for Piotr to come in and take a seat. Piotr did so, albeit apprehensively.

"Yes… I know, I…" Jamie rolled his eyes, silence falling for a long moment. "Bu… I di… I… _I tried_… I… B… _MOM_! I…" the multiplying mutant groaned loudly, throwing his head back and closing his eyes briefly. Looking back up he offered Piotr a wry smile. "I… I'll try again!... ok… yeah… _yes_… I… gotta go mom… batteries dying… gotta go… bye… _bye_…" the multiplying mutant snapped his cell phone shut loudly, hitting the power off button and throwing it away to the other side of the sofa. With a heavy sigh he looked up at Piotr. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok…" Piotr replied quickly. "Look, if you have stuff to sort out I can…"

"No, no… I'm sorted," Jamie waved a hand dismissively. "Really."

Piotr arched an eyebrow dubiously.

"If you're _sure_."

Jamie nodded.

"I'm sure," he replied firmly. Piotr pursed his lips slightly, really wanting to ask again what was wrong but he did not want to push the other mutant like he had the other night. If Jamie wanted to talk – he would talk.

"You figure out why John was whining?" he asked instead. A genuine smile spread onto Jamie's lips.

"No," the multiplying mutant smirked, arching an eyebrow amusedly. "But I'm sure he'll tell me another day."

"I'm sure he will," Piotr agreed. Jamie clambered to his feet and gestured toward the cabinet behind him.

"Anyway… can I offer you a drink? Or will we just… cut to the chase and head on through to the bedroom?"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr made his way leisurely up the stairs to the apartment a few days later. He had arranged the rendezvous quite early that morning, as he had sat eating his breakfast and had spotted Kitty coming towards him with that _I need a favour _look…

Finding the apartment door already open the Russian let himself in, heading straight through to the lounge. He offered the male sitting on the sofa a smile.

"Hey. How's…" the Russian paused, frowning slightly. He regarded the other mutant thoughtfully for a moment before arching an eyebrow. "You're not Jamie."

The figure in front of him arched both brows in mild surprise.

"Well that's a matter of opinion," however he gave an acknowledging nod. "The _other _Jamie will be here soon. He's just running a small errand for Mystique."

"Oh… ok…" Piotr nodded, although a slight frown pulled on his face. Although everything the duplicate had said made sense it still sounded… weird.

"Can I get you a drink?" the duplicate asked. Piotr blinked quickly before shaking his head.

"Eh, no I'm ok, thanks," the Russian replied, taking a seat opposite the duplicate. With a small nod the duplicate stretched leisurely and threw the television remote at Piotr.

"Well, keep yourself amused then," he clambered to his feet. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Piotr let out a soft sigh as the duplicate disappeared. Well this was… strange. Turning his attention to the large television across the room he switched it on and began absently scrolling through the channels. His head jerked up instantly as he heard the sound of the front door, although he turned back casually to face the television as Jamie entered the room.

"Hey there," Jamie offered the Russian a small salute, looking towards the kitchen as his duplicate appeared in the doorway. Piotr stood as Jamie crossed the room and rejoined with the duplicate, the multiplying mutant blinking rapidly, a slight frown pulling briefly on his face before his eyebrow arched. "I'm impressed."

"What?"

"Most people can't tell the difference between me and the dupes," Jamie replied simply. Piotr shrugged.

"There was just… something _different_," he inhaled deeply and continued quickly. "You should'a just texted and said you had something to do tonight."

Jamie shook his head.

"And then you would'a said _oh well another night then_," Jamie smirked and quickly closed the gap between the two, grabbing the other mutant firmly by the hips. "And I wasn't going to miss out on a night of Russian lovin'…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A quiet chuckle escaped Piotr's lips as Jamie's lips tickled around his shoulders.

"Jamie… I should go…" he said reluctantly.

"You said that an hour ago…" Jamie replied casually, not removing his lips once from Piotr's body. The Russian turned slightly to pull away, although he did not move very far, only far enough to remove Jamie's lips but the multiplying mutant's arms still held him firmly.

"No… _really_… I have to go," he said, although once again he made no further attempt to move. Jamie smirked and quickly pulled himself on top of the other mutant.

"You said that _half _an hour ago," he reminded him with an arched eyebrow before returning his attention to the base of Piotr's neck, running his hands down the Russian's muscular body. Piotr rolled his eyes, lifting the other mutant off of him easily, laying him back down on the other side of the bed.

"I. Have. To. Go," he repeated, albeit with a reluctant groan. Quickly – before the multiplying mutant could grab him again – he rolled off the bed, grabbing up his clothes. Dressing quickly the Russian chuckled at the pout the other mutant offered him. Pulling his t-shirt over his head he clambered back onto the bed, smirking slightly as he cupped his hands either side of Jamie's face, pulling him into a quick, chaste kiss. "I'll be in touch."

"Well make it a night when you _don't _have to get up at stupid o'clock the next morning for a change," the multiplying mutant grumbled but with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Piotr arched an eyebrow.

"You were the one who was late," he pointed out. Jamie smirked.

"I think I made up for that."

Piotr chuckled.

"Fine," he gave a conceding nod as he turned and made his way towards the door. "I'll see what I can do."


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **sorry for the delay. What else can I say? Back to the deluded mutants… oh – and time for some Jamie on Jamie arguing me thinks… oh how I've missed it…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 10**

Jamie sat tapping his fingers impatiently against the arm of the sofa. Finally he heard the front door open, followed quickly by the entrance of the mutant he was waiting for.

"Colossus," he gave a small nod of greeting, standing slowly, crossing his arms casually.

"Multiple Man," Piotr returned the nod of greeting.

"It's been a while," the multiplying mutant commented absently, turning back to the sofa to pick up the folder lying on the cushion.

"Indeed it has," Piotr agreed, taking the folder Jamie held out to him, handing him one back in return. "And here was me thinking things were all peaceful."

"Apparently not," Jamie shrugged, tossing the folder from Piotr onto the sofa, his calm demeanour disappearing into a mischievous smile. "And now that's out the way," he stepped forward quickly, grabbing a fistful of Piotr's T-shirt. "Come here…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John arched an eyebrow as he made his way down the corridor, the sound of a cell phone ringing drawing his attention to the room he was passing. As expected he found Jamie sitting in one of the small rec. rooms, his eyes lit up and a smile on his lips as he read and then replied to the text message he had received. John hovered quietly in the doorway. Sure enough within moments the cell phone rang again, this time the message earning a quiet chuckle from Jamie.

The fire mutant rolled his eyes and turned away from the doorway as Jamie wrote his reply. If the person texting Jamie was who he thought he was – and John was pretty sure he was right – there seemed to be an awful lot of texting going on for two guys claiming to be having just sex…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head slightly in amusement as he shoved his cell phone back in his pocket...

"Pete!"

The Russian stopped dead as suddenly Marie appeared in front of him. He cursed silently but offered the female a smile. He really should pay more attention.

"Morning," he nodded, albeit with a hint of apprehension in his eyes. Marie had one of _those_ looks on her face…

"A few of us are going to the movies tonight, I was just wondering if you wanted to come with us?"

Piotr arched an eyebrow. Why did he get the feeling he knew who all was going to be attending this trip to the movies?

"I'm busy tonight," he replied with an apologetic smile. Marie pulled a face.

"Really?" she batted her eyelashes innocently. "That's a shame 'cause I kinda told Miranda you'd be there."

Piotr bowed his head slightly to hide the fact he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry," he looked back up with a small shrug. Marie pursed her lips.

"Maybe another night then?"

"Maybe," Piotr nodded, forcing a smile to appease the female. It seemed to work as Marie too nodded.

"Oh well, I'll let you get to class. See you later Pete."

"See ya later," Piotr offered her a wave as she turned and made her way back down the corridor. Letting out a weary sigh the Russian too continued on his way. When would she and Kitty give up on the whole Miranda thing…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie sighed heavily as he lay on the sofa at the apartment, legs curled up, one arm hanging loosely over the edge as the other lay on his stomach, clutching an envelope. Finally the multiplying mutant tore his attention away from the spot on the ceiling he had been staring at for he had no idea how long and looked down at the envelope, skimming his eyes over the bold _return to sender_ scrawled on it…

Tossing the envelope onto the table the multiplying mutant delved instead into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone, quickly selecting his number of choice and dialling. He closed his eyes, another weary sigh escaping his lips as the ringing gave way to voicemail. Running his free hand through his hair he let his arm holding the cell phone slump back over his chest. Tiredly he opened his eyes, returning his attention to the same spot on the ceiling…

The multiplying mutant jumped as his cell phone suddenly blasted out his ringtone, vibrating against his chest.

"Hi…" he answered the call, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Hey…" Piotr's voice drifted back through the cell phone. "What's wrong?"

Jamie frowned slightly.

"Nothing's wrong – what makes you think that?"

"You've never called," Piotr replied with a slight laugh. "I just… figured something must have happened."

"Oh…no…" Jamie forced a laugh himself. "No, I just can't be bothered typing. Was wondering if you were free tonight?"

"Ah…" Piotr sighed quietly. "Sorry… I'm kinda up to my eyes in teenage angst here. Two of my kids have a had a fight and they're claiming they've split up but they're both _moping_ and _miserable_ and…"

Jamie inhaled sharply but quietly as Piotr's voice trailed off.

"Since when have you had kids?" he asked lightly, although a wry smile pulled on his lips. Piotr chuckled.

"God it feels like it sometimes you know…" he too took a deep breath, although this one much more audible. "I'm sorry, but I really need to get this sorted out. I kinda pushed them together so I feel the need to _keep _them together."

"That's ok," Jamie replied although the smile on his lips was forced. "You have fun with your angsty teens."

"Oh, I'm sure I will," Piotr chuckled. "I'll be in touch."

"Yeah, catch ya later," Jamie hung up the call, dropping his cell phone absently by his side. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he collapsed back down to his lying position, his gaze returning to the spot on the ceiling. A wry smile pulled on his lips. What he wouldn't give for a little teenage angst…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Fiery brown eyes rolled as once again Jamie's cell phone buzzed to signal the arrival of a message.

"Going out tonight then?" John asked.

"Looks like it," Jamie smirked, not looking up at the fire mutant as he concentrated on typing his reply. John arched an eyebrow.

"Meeting Pete?"

"Yeah…" Jamie replied dismissively – almost obviously. John took a deep breath.

"You see a lot of him," he commented. Jamie scowled, finally looking up.

"So?"

"So… you still saying it's just casual?"

"Yes it's just casual," Jamie snapped, screwing his face up as his cell phone buzzed again with Piotr's reply. John's brow arched pointedly.

"You talk a lot for a _just casual _thing," he rolled his eyes as Jamie just shrugged. "You know things are gonna get more… _difficult _soon right?"

"Yes I know," the multiplying mutant replied, more calmly now but still with a hint of agitation in his voice. "It won't be a problem."

"'Cause it's just sex?"

"'Cause it's just sex," Jamie nodded definitely.

"So when was the last time you slept with someone who _wasn't_ tall, muscly and Russian?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Jamie exclaimed, his calm composure gone again.

"Well you always ask me that when you're asking about Pietro," John shrugged. Jamie scowled heavily.

"And _you _always say that it doesn't matter."

"Yeah, I say that," John conceded, climbing slowly to his feet and walking over to the older mutant, leaning over where he sat and quietly continuing; "But we both know I'm talking shit."

Jamie inhaled sharply, pursing his lips as John just tilted his head with a pointed, wry smile and another arch of his brow before he disappeared from the room. Sighing heavily the multiplying mutant ran his hands through his hair, leaning back against the sofa tiredly, trying not to think about what John had said… but that was easier said than done…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr chuckled quietly as he sat on one of the grassy slopes of the mansions garden, reading Jamie's text, replying quickly. He looked up startled as suddenly Bobby appeared over him.

"So… when do we get to meet her?" the ice mutant asked, taking a seat next to the Russian. Piotr blinked.

"What?"

"The mystery girl you keep texting," Bobby replied with a knowing smile. Piotr shifted uneasily, shoving his cell phone into his pocket, looking out over the garden in the hope of the kids bustling about on their lunch time would provide a distraction but all was peaceful.

"There's no mystery girl," Piotr shrugged as casually as he could. Bobby arched an eyebrow.

"Oh come on. You're always texting someone, you keep disappearing off out in the evenings…"

"It's just a friend," Piotr replied, although he did not make eye contact with the ice mutant. Bobby arched an eyebrow but did not comment further as he noticed the two girls walking towards them.

"Just the boys!" Marie's unmistakable voice brought another quiet sigh out of Piotr. The Russian looked up reluctantly, offering Marie and Miranda a smile, albeit forced as Marie grinned back at them. "We were thinking about heading into town after classes, we were wondering if you'd like to join us?"

"I have detention duty," Bobby screwed up his face. "Sorry."

"Oh well," Marie shrugged slightly, turning her attention back to Piotr. "Pete?"

"Oh… I have plans," Piotr replied quickly, smiling apologetically. Which he did. And he knew all too well that Marie would come up with an excuse to pull out at the last minute and leave him and Miranda alone… "Sorry."

"Really?" Marie pulled a face, sighing wistfully. "Oh well. Girly night it is. Give us a shout if you change your mind, yeah?"

"Sure…" Piotr nodded, bowing his head again briefly as the females walked away. Looking back up, he found Bobby looking at him expectantly. The Russian sighed quietly. "What?"

"Oh come on! You know what Marie's up to… and Kitty…" the ice mutant arched an eyebrow. "So what's wrong with Miranda?"

"Nothing! I just… she's eh…" Piotr rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. "Fine. There is someone – but it's just casual, it's not a big deal."

"Well why didn't you just say so!" Bobby chuckled before a slight frown pulled on his brow. "She's not married or anything is she?"

"What? No, of course not!" Piotr replied, horrified at first that Bobby could even think such a thing but his expression softened as he realised that it was actually a fairly logical assumption based on what he had said…or not said… "Look, it's complicated."

"Complicated?" Bobby's frown remained, although now it was more one of concern. "Look Pete, if you wanna talk about it…"

"Really, it's fine! There's nothing to talk about," the Russian shrugged. "It's just… just a fling."

"A fling? How long's it been going on for?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Piotr asked uneasily.

"Well, I figured a fling would be a quick thing but I thought this had been going on a while," Bobby replied carefully. "And you seem to text each other a lot and…"

The preliminary bell rang, signalling the beginning of the end of lunch. Piotr breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"Really, it's nothing," the Russian clambered to his feet. "Better get to class. The kids don't let you forget if they're there first."

"No, they don't," Bobby gave a relenting nod. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later," Piotr offered the ice mutant a departing wave as they went their separate ways, but even though the other mutant was gone, his words still played on Piotr's mind…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie sat on the sofa at the apartment, tapping his fingers impatiently against the arm as he waited for Piotr to arrive. Finally - albeit on time, it was Jamie who had been early – the Russian made his way into the apartment.

"Hey," the multiplying mutant offered him a smile but remained sitting.

"Hi," Piotr replied, returning the smile and collapsing onto the seat opposite Jamie's, noticing there was already a drink sitting waiting for him. "How you been?"

"Bored," Jamie drawled, taking a sip of the drink he had poured himself. "You get your kids all sorted out then?"

"Eventually," Piotr laughed, shaking his head. "Last I saw them they were snuggled up on the sofa watching a movie."

"What were they fighting about anyway?" Jamie enquired. Piotr shrugged.

"I have no idea. I don't think _they _know. They can just be… well _Jinx _can be…" the Russian arched an eyebrow. "Take Pyro, knock a few years off, give him purple hair," a smirk pulled on his lips. "And you have Jinx."

"Ah," Jamie nodded knowingly, chuckling quietly. "You must have had fun then."

"Oh yeah," Piotr nodded with a wry smile, taking another sip of his drink as a short silence fell over the room. Jamie blinked in surprise as he realised he had finished his drink already.

_Well _talk _to him then!_

_What? And waste valuable fucking time?_

_It's Friday night… he won't have school tomorrow_

_So?_

_So he won't have to get up in the morning._

_And… your point is…_

_It means he won't be in any rush to leave. So you have whole night to do as you please with him._

_Oh… you could ask him to stay…_

"Anyway," the multiplying mutant gave a shake of the head, standing quickly. "All this teenage angst must have gotten you stressed out. Let's see what we can do about that…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A silence fell over the two mutants as their bodies stilled; both trying to catch their breath.

…_wow…_

_God he's good…_

_See? Johnny was talking shit… it's sex. Damn good sex._

_No its not…_

_Sure it is._

_Then why do you wanna wrap your arms around him and ask him to stay?_

"So," Jamie sat up suddenly, stretching casually before leaning back onto his elbows, keeping himself propped up away from the other mutant. "Apart from all the teenage angst, how's life at the mansion?"

"Oh just the same as usual," Piotr laughed and shook his head, gazing up at the ceiling. "Organized chaos. And Marie is obviously trying to set me up on a date with one of the new teachers who's just started. Her and Kitty are a nightmare when they get an idea in their heads."

"Yeah?" Jamie glanced to the side briefly although he did not look fully round at the Russian. He took a deep but quiet breath. "You going to go for it?"

A slight frown pulled on Piotr's brow, although of course Jamie did not see.

"Eh…I don't know."

"Worried about the fact you work with her?" Jamie in turn concentrated his gaze on the duvet as he bowed his head slightly.

"Well, yeah I guess," the Russian sighed quietly. Jamie blinked briefly before giving a definite nod although it was not seen by Piotr.

"Well then, if that's all that's bothering you, maybe you should just go for it," Jamie shrugged. "I mean, where's the harm?"

"True…" Piotr replied as casually as he could, his face falling briefly. Taking a deep breath he pulled on a more confident expression. "I suppose I'd better go. It's getting late."

"Oh, yeah," Jamie agreed as Piotr clambered from the bed, dressing quickly. The Russian glanced back briefly, although he did not make eye contact.

"I'll… maybe see you around then."

"Yeah, bye…"


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **…. Sorry it's been so long! Really, really sorry. I have been distracted by the fact I'm up to my ass in snow and my moaning reminds me of Pyro moaning in my Pyro/Iceman stories which is making me want to go and write another Pyro/Iceman story…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 11**

A quiet sigh escaped Piotr's lips as he pushed his breakfast around his plate, not really interested in eating any more. It was Monday morning, almost time for classes. The Russian allowed himself a wry smile. He was almost _glad _it was time to go back into the classroom. It had been a long weekend. Long, boring, _lonely_…

"Hey…" Bobby appeared suddenly by his side, taking the seat opposite him, quickly tucking into his breakfast. Piotr chuckled quietly.

"Did someone sleep in?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. Bobby looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"A little," he admitted. Piotr shook his head, tut-ing mockingly.

"Well it is Monday," he conceded lightly. "Where were you anyway? I couldn't find you all weekend."

"Oh, me and Marie went up to Boston to see my parents."

"Ah…" Piotr nodded slowly. "How did that go?"

Bobby shrugged helplessly.

"It's getting better," he smiled meekly. Piotr offered an understanding smile, opening his mouth to reply but a hard slap on his shoulder stopped him.

"Ready to hit the danger room big guy?" Logan asked, giving Bobby a quick nod of greeting.

"I guess so," Piotr sighed, clambering to his feet. "See you later Drake."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A quiet sigh escaped Jamie's lips as he pushed his breakfast around his plate, not really interested in eating any more. It was Monday morning, and he'd spent the whole weekend alone. The multiplying mutant allowed himself a wry smile. He would almost be glad to see _Magneto_. It had been a long weekend. Long, boring, _lonely_…

"Hey…" John appeared suddenly in front of him, taking the seat opposite, quickly tucking into his breakfast. Jamie chuckled quietly.

"Hungry?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. Bobby looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"_Starving_," he admitted.

"Well maybe if you eat all you're breakfast you'll grow up to be big and strong," he joked, laughing as the fire mutant simply stuck out his tongue. "Where were you anyway? I couldn't find you all weekend."

"Oh, Pietro was in the neighbourhood so…"

"Ah…" Jamie nodded slowly. "Booty call…"

John shrugged helplessly.

"What can I say, can't say no to a pretty blonde," he smiled meekly. Jamie offered an understanding smile, considering probing the fire mutant for information on how his relationship with the speedy little narcissist was going since his backhanded admission of actual _feelings_ but he knew that would then lead back to questions about…

"Multiple Man, training room. Now," Mystique's stern voice slipped into the room from somewhere out in the corridor. Jamie arched an eyebrow, offering John a small wave.

"No rest for the wicked," he sighed, clambering to his feet. "See you later Firebug."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby made his way down the corridor late one evening, mildly surprised to find the mansion quiet. The only kids he'd had to chase off to bed had been Jinx and Tommy…

"Hey Pete," the ice mutant paused as he found the Russian sitting in one of the old, rarely used rec. rooms at the far end of the mansion, sitting in near darkness watching the television. "What you doing hiding away here?"

"Oh, just, hiding from paperwork," Piotr shrugged as Bobby entered the room, sitting down opposite his friend. The ice mutant arched an eyebrow.

"Your… _friend _busy?" he asked with a mischievous smile. Piotr inhaled sharply, rubbing the back of his neck uneasily. Why had he said anything?

"Eh… that's not really happening anymore," he replied as casually as he could. Bobby's expression softened.

"Oh? What happened?"

Piotr shrugged.

"It's no big deal. I guess…" he let out a relenting sigh. "I thought it was going somewhere but they made it clear it was just a fling so…" another dismissive shrug was contradicted as the Russian bowed his head. "I mentioned about Kit and Marie trying to match-make and he… and they said go for it…" Piotr looked up with an arched eyebrow and continued quickly. "I guess I was wrong about it going somewhere eh?"

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Bobby genuinely, frowning apologetically. "So it's completely over? You're not going to continue with the casual thing?"

Piotr laughed dryly.

"No… I think I'll just cut my losses. It's gonna be… be too weird now."

Bobby gave a small nod, opening his mouth to reply but the sound of children's laughter drifting down the corridor stopped him. The ice mutant frowned reluctantly.

"I need to go…" he gestured towards the sound of the students breaking the curfew. "I'll speak to you later yeah?"

"Yeah, sure," Piotr waved a hand dismissively. "On you go. I'm away to turn in anyway."

Bobby just nodded, offering the Russian a final wave before scurrying off to chase the students to bed. Piotr sighed tiredly and clambered to his feet. Reaching down to pick up the remote he delved into his pocket with his other hand, pulling out his cell phone as he switched off the television. A wry smile pulled on his lips as he found there were no new messages. Not that he was expecting any. Why would Jamie text now? Throwing the remote back onto the sofa he shoved the cell phone back in his pocket. May as well just head off to bed…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John stifled a yawn as he made his way into the kitchen late in the evening. The fire mutant gave a small start as he looked up and found a figure already sitting at the table.

"I thought you were out," John commented, setting about pouring himself a hot drink. Jamie shrugged.

"No…" he looked down and back up, gesturing loosely at himself. "I would be here."

John arched an eyebrow at the multiplying mutant's lacklustre demeanour.

"Pete busy?"

"Don't know," the older mutant's casual shrug was somewhat negated by the brief bow of his head. "He might have a date."

"A date?" John blinked in surprise. Jamie looked back up, his casual composure regained.

"Yes. Apparently he's interested in one of the new teachers at the mansion."

John's eyebrow arched dubiously.

"Really? So… what? Pete told you he's wanting to date someone else? When?"

"The other night," Jamie waved a hand dismissively. "It's no big deal."

John shook his head.

"Bullshit. Pete wouldn't be sleeping with you if he was interested in someone else. He's not like that."

Once again Jamie shrugged, this time with a quiet sigh.

"Maybe he's changed since you used to know him."

"Pete's Pete! He's never gonna change," John insisted but without any malice. "Too nice and straight for his own damn good. Well…" the fire mutant smirked. "Not so much _straight_…"

Jamie rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Not so much," he agreed. John frowned thoughtfully.

"What exactly did he say?"

"Does it matter?" Jamie scowled but he quickly let out a relenting sigh. "I asked him how things were going, he said things were just the same, blah blah, Katie and Mary were trying…"

"Kitty and Marie…"

Jamie screwed up his face and gave the fire mutant a dismissive gesture.

"Whatever. Apparently they were trying to set him up with one of the other teachers so…"

John waited for the multiplying mutant to say more but apparently Jamie was finished.

"So he said that _the girls_ were trying to fix him up…" John arched an eyebrow. "Did he say he _wanted_ to be fixed up?"

A slight frown pulled on Jamie's brow as he paused briefly.

"Well… when I asked if he was going to go for it he said probably not. So, I asked if it was because she was a teacher and he said he guessed so and…"

"He _guessed _so?" John shook his head. "Fucking Hell Jamie, you may as well have told him to just go for it."

The multiplying mutant looked up sheepishly.

"I eh… I kinda did," Jamie frowned defensively as John rolled his eyes. "What? He sounded like he was interested!"

"Well, I can't speak for Pete but if _I _were spending the night with Pietro and he asked me how things were, and I told him that you were trying to fix me up with someone else _I _would be wanting him to say that I shouldn't. Say that he didn't want me to go out with anyone else," John arched an eyebrow pointedly as the multiplying mutant defensive stance relented slightly. "If he asked if I was going to go for it, it would make _me _think that he wasn't interested and _I _sure as hell wouldn't go admitting that I didn't want to date someone else cause I wanna be dating him and…" the fire mutant sighed, pursing his lips. "You're an idiot."

Jamie just frowned thoughtfully as John scowled and left the room. Running his hands through his hair, a heavy sigh escaped his lips. Maybe John had a point… maybe…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr sighed quietly as he laid the last of his marked tests to the side of his desk. That had not killed nearly enough time. What the hell was he going to do for the rest of the evening? Despite himself he checked his cell phone, looking down at it for a long moment thoughtfully. Maybe…

With a heavier sigh the Russian stood, shoving the cell phone into his pocket and retreating from the room. Making his way down the corridor, he paused outside one of the other classrooms.

"What you still doing here?" he asked of the other teacher sitting at her desk. Miranda looked up with a wry smile.

"This is a little more exciting than going home to an empty apartment," she replied, gesturing to the paperwork in front of her. Piotr arched an eyebrow, inhaling deeply. Miranda was a nice girl… pleasant… fun enough to be around…

"Well, no point us both being bored," the Russian offered the female a warm smile. "You wanna go catch a movie or something?"

Miranda's face lit up.

"Sure," she dropped her pen onto the desk, standing quickly. "That would be great."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie sighed quietly as once again his eyes drifted towards his cell phone. He jumped slightly when he heard a ringtone sound – but it was not from his cell. Frowning he followed the sound to Pyro's jacket, flung over the sofa nearby. Arching an eyebrow the multiplying mutant delved for the jacket, finding the cell phone in the pocket.

"Hey blondie," he answered the call after catching Pietro's name flashing up on the screen. "Firebug's busy, can I take a message?"

"Whatdoyoumean… What. Do. You. Mean. _Busy_?" Pietro sighed at having to speak slowly, overcompensating and over-pronouncing everything. "Where. Is. He?"

Jamie smirked.

"No idea. Last I saw him he was with the new recruit."

"Whatnewrecruit?"

Jamie stifled a laugh at the other mutant's instant unease.

"Oh just some guy Mystique has in to help out with that thing she's been harping on about," he replied absently. "Looks like he's gonna be useful."

"Ohyeah?" Pietro's casual tone sounded forced.

"Yeah. Good looking to boot which always helps," Jamie smirked as Pietro grunted quietly. "I'll tell Pyro you called shall I?"

"Ifyouwant," the blonde replied sulkily. "GoodbyeMultipleMan."

Jamie rolled his eyes as the line went dead. Hopefully that would give the other two the kick up the ass that they needed…

Quickly – before he changed his mind – the multiplying mutant reached back over and grabbed up his own cell phone, quickly typing;

_Hey hows it goin? Asked her out yet?_

Hitting the send button, the multiplying mutant slumped back in his seat, worrying his bottom lip as he waited for the reply. Thankfully he did not have to wait long for the reply.

_All's well, how are you? And yeah, we're away to the movies now. _

Jamie swallowed back the disappointment that threatened to well inside him. So much for John's theory.

_Im good. Just sorting out johnnys life. Have fun at the movies_

The multiplying mutant locked the cell phone and threw it across the sofa, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

"What's up with you?" Pyro's voice drifted to his ears as the fire mutant returned from his trip to the kitchen, handing Jamie one of the two beers he had retrieved. Jamie smiled wryly.

"Piotr's on a date," he replied flatly, taking a long swig of his beer.

"Oh… sorry…" John frowned apologetically. Jamie just shrugged and downed some more beer. No big deal…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby arched an eyebrow as he made his way through the cafeteria, finding Marie and Kitty sitting at their usual table, grinning away, talking to each other at the speed of sound.

"What are you two looking so pleased about?" the ice mutant asked suspiciously as he sat down opposite the two. Marie grinned emphatically and pointed her fork in the direction of a nearby table. Bobby turned to find Piotr and Miranda sitting eating their breakfast, the female laughing away at whatever the Russian had just said. The ice mutant blinked in surprise, but managed to regain a more composed expression. "Miranda's here early."

"Piotr asked her to the movies yesterday," Marie quirked her eyebrow, a satisfied smile lingering on her lips. "And it finished quite late so she just stayed over."

"She stayed? _With Pete_?" Bobby's brow furrowed. Kitty laughed.

"Don't be silly. This is Pete we're talking about. He's a gentleman, he's not gonna sleep with a girl on the first date," Kitty shook her head. "She stayed with me."

"Oh, right…" Bobby nodded understandingly, although a slight frown remained as he glanced back at his friend. The ice mutant looked away as Piotr in turn glanced up, focussing instead on his breakfast as Marie and Kitty continued to chat away to each other. A few minutes later however, he looked back up as two figures appeared beside their table.

"Ready to go?" Miranda asked Kitty and Marie, the two girls nodding and clambering to their feet.

"See you at lunch time," Marie smiled at Bobby, leaning over and giving her boyfriend a quick kiss before the three girls scurried off, obviously gossiping away to each other. Bobby looked up at Piotr as the Russian sat down, arching an eyebrow questioningly. Piotr flinched a little.

"What?" he laughed, albeit somewhat uneasily.

"You're definitely moving on then?" Bobby asked quietly, but with no judgement in his voice. Piotr took a deep breath and nodded.

"Miranda's a nice girl, we had fun," the Russian offered Bobby a small smile. "Don't worry, I'm planning on taking it slow. I won't hurt her with a rebound fling."

Bobby returned his friend's smile, grateful of his understanding.

"I don't want to see _either_ of you hurt," he replied, before sighing heavily. "Well I guess we should get going too. Danger room won't run itself…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique made her way down the corridors, finally finding the mutant she was looking for.

"Multiple Man."

Jamie looked up sharply.

"Mystique," the multiplying mutant pulled himself from his slouched seating position into a more upright one. The shapeshifter held up some folders.

"Things are moving along. I've been in touch with Ororo," she held out the folders to Jamie, not noticing the other mutant cringe slightly. "She's expecting you at the mansion in the morning."


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Well I did say I had Iceman on the brain with all this snow… sorry if any of you read the version of the last chapter with Bobby popping up at the breakfast table with Jamie. (I did fix it if you don't know what I'm talking about). Also – I miss the good old days when I used to churn out at least a chapter a week. God knows how I did it. This one was supposed to be longer but have stopped it half way through cause I wanted to get something posted. The rest of it will be up as soon as possible!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 12**

Piotr sighed softly as he finished his breakfast, glancing down at his watch. It really was far too early to head to class but he had nothing else to do. Unable to sleep he had got out of bed way too soon…

"Good morning Pete."

The Russian inhaled sharply but managed to pull a warm smile onto his lips as he looked up at the female who took the seat opposite him.

"Morning," he gave Miranda a small nod. "You're in early."

"I left some stuff here last night I was gonna work on at home," the new teacher pulled a face. "Thought I'd better try to get it done before classes."

"Oh, right," Piotr chuckled quietly. "I've done that more than once. At least I only have to run down the stairs to go and get it though eh?"

"Yeah," Miranda laughed, arching an eyebrow as she glanced at her watch. "Anyway, I'd better go get those papers," she half stood up, leaning slightly over the table. "See you at lunch?"

"Sure," Piotr nodded, leaning over and meeting his new girlfriend with a chaste kiss. "See you at lunch."

Miranda grinned and scurried off in the opposite direction. Piotr arched an eyebrow slightly, silently pondering his situation although his contemplation was brief as he noticed Logan heading in his direction. The other male looked down at the Russian's empty plate with a satisfied nod.

"Good, you're done. We've all been summoned to Ororo's office," Logan curled up his lip slightly, his eyebrow arching dubiously. "Can you help me round up the troops?"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Storm's office was eerily silent, all the mutants gathered within knowing that such a meeting at such an early hour probably didn't bode well. Logan was – as usual – the first to crack.

"So what's going on?"

Storm managed to resist rolling her eyes but gave a small shake of the head.

"It's nothing serious Logan," she said in her assuring voice but still the male did not look convinced. "We're just gonna have a visitor for a short while," Ororo continued quickly as Logan's mouth opened. "Mystique has recently received information that has given us reason to believe some of the groups we have been monitoring have in turn been watching the school," Storm continued. "We both feel it is best that we check the security systems and make sure the mansion is secure."

Piotr inhaled sharply, closing his eyes briefly. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. Logan arched an eyebrow dubiously.

"I'll know if there was anyone lurking," he said bluntly. Storm took a deep breath.

"As much as I trust that nose of yours Logan we can't take any chances with the kids," she replied reasonably. "So Jamie is going check everything over for us."

"_Multiple Man_?" Logan's face screwed up further. "And how is he going to help us?"

"Essentially Logan, he's a thief," Storm sighed quietly. "With an extensive knowledge of the workings of high class security systems. And breaking into them."

Logan screwed up his face.

"Our system is fine."

"I disagree," Jamie smirked from the doorway as the x-men all turned to look at him, startled by his sudden appearance. "I snuck in about three AM," he turned an arched eyebrow to Logan. "I was sitting eating breakfast while you were _rounding up the troops_."

Logan scowled, crossing his arms defensively but he remained silent. Piotr's eyes widened slightly. Jamie had broken into the mansion? And… he had been sitting in the cafeteria during breakfast…

Ororo took a deep breath, raising a hand in a bid for calm. She turned to look at the Brotherhood mutant.

"There's something you can do to fix up the security though, yes?"

"Oh yeah," the multiplying mutant nodded. "It might take a couple of days but I'll make this place tighter than Alcatraz."

Several eyebrows arched at the mutant's turn of phrase but nothing was said. Instead Ororo waved a hand at the gathered x-men.

"Well I just wanted to let you all know what was going on. You'd better get to class," she turned her attention back to Jamie. "I'll show you to the control room. You can talk me through what you're going to do…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr allowed himself a quiet sigh as his students left his classroom, classes over for lunch. It had been a long morning and he had never quite managed to get his head together since seeing…

"Ready?"

The Russian looked up startled, pulling a smile onto his lips as he found Miranda waiting for him in the doorway.

"Sure," he clambered to his feet and made his way towards the female, offering her his arm. "Come on then…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie sighed wearily as he glanced down at his watch. The day was dragging…and it did not help that his mind kept drifting back to…

"How are you getting on?"

The multiplying mutant looked up startled, forcing a smile as he found Ororo standing in the doorway.

"Ok," he shrugged. "I was just about to go and have a look at the perimeter fencing."

"That's fine," Ororo however arched an eyebrow. "But be warned it is lunch time."

"Oh," Jamie turned to look at the monitors that he had until Ororo's arrival had his back to. Sure enough they showed busy corridors and grounds. The multiplying mutant pulled a face. "In that case I'll wait until the little munchkins are back in class."

Ororo nodded understandingly.

"Give it about twenty minutes. Would you like some lunch?"

"I'll get later," Jamie waved a hand dismissively. "Thanks."

"Ok, well you know where I am if you need anything."

"Sure," Jamie nodded, returning his attention to the computer screen he had previously been working on. He jumped slightly as his cell phone rang in his pocket. Pulling it out quickly, he glanced down at the screen. "Hey Firebug. What's up?"

"Nothing's up," came John's reply. "I just wanted to say hi. And… say thanks. You know… for telling Pietro about that supposed new recruit."

Despite his previous downturned mood a smile pulled on the multiplying mutant's lips.

"Jealous was he?"

"A little," John's smirk was audible in his voice. "He came round last night. Apparently if he's not flirting with anyone else then I'm not allowed to flirt with anyone else."

"Really?" Jamie chuckled quietly. "Well how about that."

"Oh, shut up," John mumbled although his tone was amused. "What about you? Seen your tall, handsome Russian?"

Jamie's mood turned downward instantly but he did not let it show in his voice.

"I've seen _a _tall, handsome Russian having breakfast with his girlfriend," the multiplying mutant replied flippantly. "And it didn't bother me."

"Really?" John sounded dubious.

"Really," Jamie insisted, spinning round in his seat. "So where's Blondie just now then?"

"He's off cosying up to Mystique so she's onside if Magneto finds out about…" the fire mutant laughed. "Don't change the subject."

Jamie closed his eyes, bowing his head briefly. He and John knew each other too well…

"I'm busy Firebug – this security system sucks. Even you could break in here."

Even though he couldn't see him Jamie was sure John would be rolling his eyes.

"Fine, you go fix up your little security system and keep all the little x-men nice and safe," there was a brief pause. "You're ok with things though, yeah?"

"I'm ok with things," Jamie replied firmly. "Now go find Blondie 'cause I can guarantee that Mystique's onside already."

"Ha… she does know everything doesn't she…" the fire mutant sighed. "See ya when you get back then."

"See ya…" Jamie hung up the call, only letting out his weary sigh as he shoved his cell phone back in his pocket. Swivelling round in his chair the multiplying mutant looked at the security monitors behind him. Glancing over them quickly he found all the students were filtering back towards their classrooms. That meant he could walkies around the grounds without being disturbed…

Jamie paused as he stood to leave, his gaze falling on two figures who stood out amongst the rest of the crowd. He couldn't help the scowl that pulled on his face as he watched Piotr bid farewell to Miranda outside of what appeared to be her classroom before he carried on down the hall. The multiplying mutant sighed heavily, turning away from the screen sharply. Not that the scene bothered him. The tall, handsome Russian could do whatever he wanted with whomever he wanted.

With a groan he quickly turned and made his way out into the corridor, cursing quietly as he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry I…" the other figure started to apologise before she looked up, her apologetic smile fading slightly. "Ah. Multiple Man."

"Kitty," the multiplying mutant gave a small nod, studying her briefly to make sure he had actually got her name right. Apparently he had. "Should you not be in class?"

"I have some free periods," the female shrugged.

"Oh yeah?" the multiplying mutant eyes lit up suddenly. Tilting his head to the side he flashed Kitty one of his most dazzling smiles. "Well maybe you can show me around then…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr sighed softly as he made his way through the corridors after classes. It had been a _long _day…

The Russian stopped abruptly as he made his way out into the garden, finding his colleagues already gathered outside – with Jamie. Piotr blinked rapidly as the group laughed at whatever the multiplying mutant had just said. The Russian couldn't help but bristle as he noticed Kitty, sitting next to Jamie, leaning towards him, broad smile on her lips, batting her eyelids. Scowling heavily Piotr made his way over to the group, sitting down next to Miranda.

"Hey," the female smiled. "I was about to send out a search party for you."

"Just had some things to tidy up," Piotr replied quietly, quickly returning his attention to the group conversation, trying not to scowl at the visibly flirting pair sitting opposite him.

"So…." Marie piped up from somewhere to Piotr's left. "You have this car of yours with you?"

"Of course," Jamie smirked. "You think I'm going to leave it behind where Johnny can get his hands on it?"

"So how fast does it go?" Kitty asked, leaning ridiculously close to the multiplying mutant. Jamie arched an eyebrow, pointing loosely towards the garage.

"I can show you if you'd like?"

"You are remembering this car will be stolen, right?" Piotr interrupted flatly before Kitty could reply. The rest of the x-man paused uneasily as Jamie shot him a glare. "Well, it is, isn't it?"

Jamie pursed his lips.

"Someone misplaced it between the dealer and its intended home," he shrugged. Piotr arched an eyebrow.

"How's the security system coming along by the way?"

"It's coming along fine," Jamie replied simply. Piotr opened his mouth to retort but stopped as he felt Miranda's hand on his arm.

"Pete, it's ok…" she whispered. "Kitty and Jamie are getting along."

"She can do better," Piotr muttered in return, glancing over at the two mutants in question, inhaling sharply as he found Jamie leaning over and whispering something to Kitty. The Russian scowled heavily but was prevented from further comment by Logan appearing by his side.

"Hey big guy – can you give me a hand in the danger room?"

Piotr sighed quietly but nodded, clambering quickly to his feet.

"Sure," he shot Jamie one last glare before turning to follow Logan – reluctantly – back inside, unaware of the bright blue eyes that followed his departure…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A heavy sigh escaped Piotr's lips as he made his way through the basement corridors, finally finished with Logan's task… Logan himself having disappeared some time ago. Running his hands through his hair he turned to head for the stairs but stopped abruptly as he found someone standing in his way.

"What the hell was all that about earlier?" Jamie demanded, crossing his arms defensively. Piotr scowled.

"Just stay away from Kitty."

"Excuse me?" Jamie arched an eyebrow. "What, am I not good enough for your friends?"

Piotr took a deep breath.

"Stay away from her," he repeated. Jamie shook his head.

"She's a big girl, I'm sure she can look after herself," the multiplying mutant couldn't help but scowl. "Besides, I have to watch you flirting away with your girlfriend."

"You told me to go for it with Miranda!" Piotr replied exasperatedly.

"You said you were interested in someone else!" Jamie's arms uncrossed, his defensive stance faltering. "What the hell was I supposed to say?"

"I told you Kitty and Marie were determined to fix me up!" Piotr shook his head. "If I _was _interested I wouldn't have been in bed with you!"

"Bu…" Jamie stopped abruptly, simply looking back at the other mutant as their conversation sunk in. Piotr too lost his aggressive posture, but before either could speak up again there was the sound of footsteps approaching from down the hall.

"Oh, Pete, here you are," Miranda walked up and put a hand on his arm, not noticing that it took a moment for the Russian to tear his eyes from Jamie and look down at her. "The guys need your help, Jinx and Carl are beating hell out of each other outside. No one else can get near for their powers."

Piotr suppressed a sigh, looking back in Jamie's direction but the multiplying mutant was gone. With a quick shake of the head the Russian encased himself in his metal shield, giving Miranda a quick, acknowledging nod before making his way towards the stairs…


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Apologies once again for the delay. I wrote this. Re-wrote it. Went back to the original. Then mashed the two together. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 13**

A quiet Russian curse escaped Piotr's lips as he made his way through the mansion corridors. The fight between the kids had been broken up, he and Bobby had dragged the two in question off to see Ororo, detentions had been handed out, Bobby had returned Carl to his room, Piotr had returned Jinx to Tommy and… Jamie was nowhere to be found. Running his hands through his hair the Russian finally relented, heading for his bedroom. Maybe the multiplying mutant had finished with the system and had left already…

Worrying his bottom lip Piotr delved into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone, scrolling through the numbers until Jamie's was selected. His finger hovered over the call button for a moment as he walked slowly down the empty corridors. Finally he hit the button, listening impatiently to the soft ring, ring, ring…

The call went to voicemail just as Piotr reached his bedroom door. With another weary sigh he shoved the phone back in his pocket, opening his door and slipping into his darkening room.

"About fucking time…"

Piotr barely had time to register that someone had spoken before he found himself being pulled into a passionate embrace, Jamie's lips capturing his in a fierce, possessive kiss. A low groan escaped Piotr as he responded eagerly, grabbing Jamie's shirt, pulling him close. The two mutants stumbled backward, somehow finding the Russian's bed, falling onto it in a tangled mass of limbs. Quickly Jamie's jacket was removed, t-shirts were lost, a belt was thrown to the floor…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Finally the two bodies stilled, both mutants lying back down to try and catch their breath. As he felt the other male shift however, Piotr quickly turned to face his companion, placing a hand on Jamie's bare chest but it was the multiplying mutant who spoke up first.

"Sshhh, not now," he said quietly but insistently. "You're exhausted."

Piotr opened his mouth to object but even as he did so he found his eyes closing, for a little longer than they would otherwise as he struggled to get them open again. Taking a deep breath he once again tried to form a reply but Jamie was right, it had been along day, he _was_ exhausted. And as he felt Jamie's hands gently rubbing over his shoulders his eyes grew heavier still…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Slowly Piotr became aware of his surroundings, a grudging groan escaping his lips as he shut his eyes tighter and pulled his duvet closer round his shoulders…

His eyes flung open as he realised he was lying in the middle of his bed and was clearly alone. Sitting up he looked around his room, finding absolutely no trace of the mutant who had been there when he had fallen asleep the night before. The Russian sighed heavily, collapsing back onto his bed, running a hand through his hair. Rolling his head slowly to the side he glanced at the clock. It was so close to the time to get up for classes anyway that with another heavy sigh he clambered from the bed and made his way toward his bathroom. Piotr paused however as he passed his jeans lying on the floor. For a moment he looked down at them, contemplating delving into the pocket for his cell phone but he quickly decided it was not worth it. Jamie obviously was not in the mood to talk…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A quiet sigh escaped Jamie's lips as he watched the early morning bustle of the mansion on the security monitors, students and teachers alike trying to make the most of the last few minutes before classes began. Closing his eyes the multiplying mutant leant back in his seat, tilting his head back, exhaling slowly. When he finally looked back up the corridors were empty but this did not diminish his feeling of uneasiness. Delving into his pocket Jamie retrieved his cell phone, tapping his fingers against the screen as for several moments he just looked down at it thoughtfully. Eventually, with yet another sigh, he flipped the phone open and dialled one of his contacts.

"Jamie!" came the eventual reply. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Time you were up, Firebug," the multiplying mutant replied. "What, is Mystique too scared to come in and wake you up in case she finds you and speedy going at it?"

"No!" the pyrokinetic grumbled. "Pietro's not here. Magneto's back."

"Oh…" Jamie pulled a face. The base was so much more… laid back when Magneto was not around… "Oh well."

There was a short pause.

"Is… something wrong?" John prompted. Jamie scowled.

"No, nothing's wrong."

"So you're waking me up just for fun?" John's arched eyebrow was evident in his voice. "Come on Jamie, you've been acting weird for… _weeks_. Even before the big, friendly Russian came on the go."

"I have not been acting weird," the multiplying mutant replied defensively, although his uneasy frown disagreed with the statement. Looking back at the screens in front of him he sighed quietly as he watched a small handful of students who must have had free periods wandering the corridors. Rolling his eyes at himself he turned away from the screens, rubbing his temples wearily as he tried to think what to say to the other mutant, but John beat him to it.

"Speaking of our big, friendly Russian, how is Pete?"

Jamie curled up his lips, at first relieved to be distracted from his first problem but he quickly realised it was not an ideal distraction. The multiplying mutant gave a relenting sigh.

"We had sex."

"Oh," there was a brief silence. "I thought the big guy was running about flaunting his girlfriend yesterday?"

"Well… yeah…"

"So… _Pete_ slept with _you_ – when he has a _girlfriend_?"

Jamie frowned heavily. He contemplated hanging up on the fire mutant but whenever John had done that to him he'd just kept calling back – and he knew John would do the same to him.

"Yeah, that about sums it up."

"Wow. Didn't think the big guy would have had it in him…" John let out a quick, wry laugh. "So… what's he saying?"

"What do you mean?" Jamie shifted uneasily in his seat.

"I mean… what was the big guy saying after cheating on his lady?" John replied obviously. "Don't tell me you two didn't _talk_?"

"Eh…"

"_Jamie_! What the…"

"Gotta go Firebug, bye!" Jamie snapped his cell phone shut, sighing heavily as he threw his head back. Sure enough the cell phone started to ring again but the multiplying mutant simply hit the cancel button. This was repeated several times before finally the phone rang with a text message instead of a call. Arching an eyebrow, Jamie opened the message.

_You called me remember_

Jamie rolled his eyes and shut the phone again. With a shake of the head the multiplying mutant shoved his phone back in his pocket and started typing away on the console in front of him. The security system was not going to fix itself…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Quickly Piotr made his way down the corridors towards the security room, having finally decided to track down the elusive multiplying mutant. Pausing briefly at the door the Russian put his hand on the handle, taking a deep breath before knocking sharply and easing the door open.

Only to find the room empty.

Piotr cursed quietly. Jamie could be anywhere – and there was only had half an hour or so left of lunch break. Screwing up his face the Russian retreated back out into the corridor, turning to head in the directing of outside…

"Ah, Pete!"

Piotr bristled slightly, turning to find Ororo making her way down the corridor toward him. For a moment he wondered if she had noticed him retreating from the security room but apparently she had not.

"Ororo?"

The female offered Piotr an almost apologetic smile.

"I need some muscles out in the garage."

Piotr gave a small nod.

"No problem," he replied, hiding the wry smile that pulled on his lips as he followed Ororo in the direction of the garage. Hopefully the security system still needed a lot of work and would keep Jamie there a while longer…

x-x-x x-x-x- x-x-x

A faint frown pulled on Jamie's brow as he stood, hidden away outside in one of the many corners of the mansion, watching as the students bustled about at the end of lunch. He had had been caught out by the lunch bell, finding himself outside as the gardens had filled. He much preferred to keep a low profile…

"Jamie?"

The multiplying mutant closed his eyes briefly at the familiar voice but managed to set the other mutant a calm expression.

"Piotr."

The Russian opened his mouth to reply, but shut it again briefly, regarding the multiplying mutant thoughtfully.

"Are… you ok?"

Jamie scowled slightly.

"I'm fine," a relieved sigh escaped his lips as the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. He arched an eyebrow pointedly. "You'd better get back to class, Mr Rasputin."

Piotr opened his mouth to object but instead he just sighed. With slumped shoulders the Russian simply turned and walked away from Jamie without a further word. Jamie rolled his eyes slightly, letting a heavy sigh escape him when the other mutant was out of earshot. This really was turning out to be a long, _long _day…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

It was quite early in the evening when Ororo made it back to her office, offering Hank a warm smile as she shut the door behind her.

"That's the security system all up to date," she informed him. "Jamie just talked me through it. He's ramped it up a little for during the day but obviously with the amount of movement there is there's only so much can be done. The perimeter alarms have been tightened so no one can come in over the walls and the gate has a more secure system to detect any vandalism. He's set up a more secure system at night too – you need a code to disarm it. It's set to come on at curfew and go off before classes. He's given me the code, I'll tell you, Logan, Bobby, Piotr, Marie, Kitty, Warren. We'd better tell Miranda too since she often comes in early, or leaves late. Obviously Jamie recommended that as few people as possible know the code but…"

Hank nodded understandingly.

"No, I agree with you. You, me and Logan are not enough and you can't tell one of the kids without telling the others."

Ororo too gave a nod.

"Ok then. Well I can show you all exactly what Jamie has done in more detail but I think it can wait until tomorrow."

"That's fine. So is Jamie gone then?"

"He just had a couple of things to tidy up," Ororo waved a hand. "He'll be going soon."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A quiet Russian curse escaped Piotr's lips as he made his way through the mansion corridors. He'd stayed back after classes to offer some of the kids extra help with subjects they were struggling with – not _his _subject but he could not say no – he'd helped Logan out with another danger room session, he'd had a rather uncomfortable conversation with Miranda and … Jamie was nowhere to be found. Running his hands through his hair the Russian finally relented, heading for his bedroom. Maybe the multiplying mutant had finished with the system and had left already…

Worrying his bottom lip Piotr delved into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone, scrolling through the numbers until Jamie's was selected. His finger hovered over the call button for a moment as he walked slowly down the empty corridors. Finally he hit the button, listening impatiently to the soft ring, ring, ring…

The call went to voicemail just as Piotr reached his bedroom door. With another weary sigh he shoved the phone back in his pocket, opening his door and slipping into his darkening room.

"Jamie," the Russian stopped dead upon seeing the figure standing by the window. The multiplying mutant looked over his shoulder briefly before returning his attention to gazing out the window.

"Piotr," he replied quietly. "Or is it just Pete? That seems to be what everyone else calls you."

"No one else can be bothered to try and pronounce it properly," Piotr explained, turning briefly to shut the door gently behind him. Taking a deep breath he looked back across the room at Jamie, frowning slightly as he took in the multiplying mutant's demeanour but before he could comment Jamie spoke up again.

"Is that your Jinx and Tommy characters out there is it? The blonde and the one with the purple hair?"

Piotr crossed the room, but stopped a safe distance behind the other mutant, looking out the window over Jamie's shoulder.

"Yeah, that's them," he smiled faintly as the two students walked through the garden, hand in hand, despite it being very close to curfew time. No doubt Jinx would still be whining about the detentions he was going to have to serve for fighting the day before…

"So who's this kid Jinx was fighting with yesterday?"

"Carl? Just another student who has his eyes on Tommy. Doesn't stand a chance though," Piotr looked over Jamie carefully, his frown deepening. The Russian paused for a moment before deciding to try and talk to the other mutant again. "Jamie, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I…" Jamie replied quickly before shaking his head with a wry laugh. The multiplying mutant sighed in conceit, bowing his head. "I have a kid about their age – a son. I was in high school and my power was going haywire and I was sleeping with most of the cheerleaders – and a couple of footballers – and law of averages one of them got pregnant but I didn't know cause my parents had me institutionalised for being supposedly crazy and then when I did find out I figured the kid was better off without me cause I didn't know if I was sane or crazy or straight or gay cause no one had told me that you be both and…" Jamie finally took a breath, running his hands through his hair with another dry laugh. "And I'm babbling now. I'm sorry – it just hits me sometimes. Like… when I'm in a school surrounded by kids."

Piotr blinked, taken aback slightly before nodded slowly, regarding the other mutant thoughtfully as he looked back up out the window.

"Do you… see much of him?" he asked softly. Jamie shook his head, still facing away from the Russian.

"I haven't seen him since he was a baby. I sent money… I sent _a lot _of money, you know, when I started robbing banks…" the multiplying mutant scoffed quietly. "I know it's a very nice house he stays in with his mom and his new dad. I used to send birthday cards and Christmas cards and more money, just pretending it was from_ Uncle Jamie_, but I'm not even allowed to do that any more. New daddy doesn't like it. And… they have their own kids now so…" a small sigh escaped Jamie's lips as he turned away from the window. "I have no idea if he's human or a mutant, jock, geek, shy, loud…"

Again Piotr stayed quiet for a moment but he continued to study Jamie.

"It was his birthday recently, yeah?" the Russian asked, remembering the telephone conversations he had overheard in the earlier days of their relationship. His eyes widened slightly as his train of thought progressed. "That day you phoned me… the _first _time you phoned me…"

Jamie nodded, looking up at Piotr for the first time.

"Yeah, that was his actual birthday," he shrugged helplessly. Piotr frowned slightly.

"You should'a said something."

"You were busy," Jamie waved a hand dismissively.

"It wasn't that important! I could have just locked Jinx and Tommy in a room – they'd have sorted it out," the Russian looked back at Jamie earnestly. "If I'd have known you needed the company…"

Jamie laughed dryly.

"Yeah, but I was loathed to admit how much I wanted company _at all_… never mind…" the multiplying mutant took a deep breath, returning the Russian's gaze. "Never mind how much I wanted _your _company," he offered the other mutant a quick, meek smile before looking away again. "I knew that you weren't interested in Miranda, I just kinda convinced myself that you were. I'm good at convincing myself of shit…" he waved loosely at his head before continuing quickly. "It's just that it was either tell you to go for it with her or I was gonna ask you to stay the night."

Piotr inhaled sharply, taking a moment to try and process all that Jamie had said.

"Would that… really have been such a bad thing?" he asked quietly, taking a small step forward. Jamie let out a soft laugh, arching an eyebrow.

"You mean, other than the fact that you are friendly, kind, patient, loyal good guy and I'm a borderline crazy convicted criminal with a penchant for stealing fast cars and currently running about with mutant terrorists?" the multiplying mutant shrugged helplessly. "I mean it might not have gone anywhere but… I think we both know it had gone beyond just sex and I figured it was best to get out while we still could."

Piotr arched an eyebrow, opening his mouth slowly as his brain tried to form a reply but all that came out was a tired sigh. Flopping down onto his bed the Russian sat, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked up at Jamie.

"So… you still wanna… _get out_?" he asked quietly. Jamie too sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked back at Piotr. The silence between the two seemed to last forever before finally Jamie took a deep breath, looking back at Piotr determinedly as he opened his mouth…


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Why do I always do this to myself? I've written myself into a corner… this wasn't quite the direction I wanted to go in. Hopefully I can pull it back so it still ties in with the prologue preview thing. Well over due I know but kinda long so hope that makes up for it? I actually cut it early so I could get it posted. So… Anyone want to hear from Jamie… and Jamie… and Jamie… and Jamie…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 14**

… …

… …

… …

_It's a bad idea._

_Now… wait a minute…_

_No! Bad. Idea. _

_Shut up!_

_He wants it, we want it what's the problem?_

_I don't want it! Fucking queers…_

_Oh don't you start…_

_Just saying… _

_Well don't._

_We're digressing…_

_He _is _hot…_

_Best sex we've had for… _forever_…_

_He's a _guy_!_

_So? We're gay._

_Bi…_

_Straight!_

_This isn't helping…_

_Shut up!_

_Oh come on, when has that _ever _worked?_

_Worth a try…_

_Seriously though… you could do a lot worse than Piotr…_

_We _have _done a lot worse than Piotr…_

_Doesn't matter… you know things are going to get… messy._

_So? Why should that stop us from…_

_You know why! Good guy – bad guy. BAD IDEA._

_But…_

"I finished the security system over an hour ago," Jamie's lips curled up slightly as Piotr blinked rapidly, a faint frown pulling on the Russian's brow as he looked back up questioningly. "So… I guess if I _wanted_ out… I'd be back at the base by now."

Piotr's lips curled into a smile as Jamie walked slowly towards the bed.

"I guess you would…" he nodded, his grin widening as the multiplying mutant approached. Opening his arms he easily hoisted Jamie onto his lap, slipping his arms around the smaller mutants lower back as Jamie in turn wrapped his arms around Piotr's neck.

"So… no more Miranda?" Jamie asked quietly, resting his forehead lightly against the Russian's.

"As long as you stop flirting with Kitty,"

Jamie chuckled softly.

"I think I can resist her…" he whispered, his lips curling into a smirk even as they brushed over Piotr's. "Besides… that was just to make you jealous."

It was Piotr's turn to chuckle, the sound muffled slightly against Jamie's mouth.

"Well it worked," he conceded, pulling the multiplying mutant back into a deeper kiss. Jamie leant into the hold, grasping a fistful of Piotr's t-shirt as his other hand ran up into the Russian's hair, holding him firmly in place…

A sharp knock at the door caused the two mutants to pull apart sharply. Jamie smirked wryly as Piotr groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Do you ever get peace around here?" Jamie asked quietly, starting to clamber from Piotr's lap.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait," Piotr objected, holding Jamie in place. The multiplying mutant arched an eyebrow as there was another knock.

"Pete? It's Bobby… you there?" the ice mutant's voice drifted through the door. A soft sigh escaped Piotr's lips.

"Answer it," Jamie instructed quietly, retreating to the far corner of the room, hidden from the view of the doorway. Piotr rolled his eyes, pulling a face at the older mutant but never-the-less he did as he was told. Crossing the room quickly, he opened the door enough to greet Bobby but not enough to invite him in, offering his friend a small smile.

"Hey, what's up?"

The ice mutant returned a sympathetic smile.

"Marie told me about Miranda," he said. "You ok?"

"Oh… right…" Piotr gave a small, understanding nod. He'd almost completely blanked out the rest of the days events… "Yeah, I'm fine," the Russian shrugged slightly, offering the ice mutant a meek smile. "It just wasn't gonna work out. I'll bet I'm in the bad books with the girls now, eh?"

Bobby screwed up his face.

"They'll come round," he shrugged, studying the taller mutant for a moment. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I'll see you in the morning," a wry grin twisted Bobby's lips. "Nice and early."

"Oh, yeah… danger room…" Piotr rolled his eyes. "See you in the morning."

The Russian offered his friend a small nod before closing the door slowly behind him, turning back to look at the mutant hiding in the corner. Jamie smirked, stepping away from the shadows back into the light of the room.

"Early start tomorrow is it?" he asked. Piotr curled up his lip.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Nothing new there though."

Jamie laughed quietly.

"Well… I guess I'll let you get to bed then," he raised a hand to silence the Russian's objections. "Mystique'll be wondering where I am anyway."

Piotr sighed grudgingly.

"I guess you're right," he stopped still, his shoulders slumping in an over exaggerated manner. Jamie laughed again, shaking his head as he quickly closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around the taller mutant's shoulders.

"I'll be at the apartment on Friday night…" he whispered suggestively, leaning dangerously close. Piotr smirked.

"I think I'm free," he replied, leaning forward but Jamie quickly ducked out of his way, crossing his arms in an attempt to look casual but the twinkle in his eyes and the twitch of his lips let him down.

"Go on then," he jerked his head in the direction of the door. "See if the coast is clear for me."

Piotr too crossed his arms, arching an eyebrow.

"What? A master thief like you can't sneak outa here by yourself?"

Jamie's eyebrows rose briefly before his characteristic smirk pulled back onto his lips. With a small nod in the Russian's direction he made his way to the door, opening it silently and only just enough to see out before he quickly shut it again. Flashing a grin at the other mutant he winked and suddenly the door flew open again, the multiplying mutant disappearing in a flash. For a moment Piotr just stood, looking at the door in utter bemusement before he finally snapped back to reality, his conversation with Bobby reminding him that he really should go to bed. Not that he was really in the mood for sleeping now…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr could not help but let a weary sigh as he wandered down the mansion corridors that Friday lunch time, glancing at his watch. The day was dragging… it felt like the evening was never going to roll round…

"Hey big guy."

The Russian arched an eyebrow at the two students blocking his way. The fairer haired of the two rolled his eyes, elbowing the purple haired boy next to him.

"What he meant to say was hi _Mr Rasputin_," Tommy corrected. Jinx screwed up his nose.

"No I didn't."

Piotr laughed quietly, shaking his head at the two.

"What do you want Shorty?"

Jinx pouted slightly but held his head up high.

"We need permission to break curfew tonight," the teen jerked his thumb in Tommy's direction. "He wants to go and see some movie so he can ogle some actor… or… something…"

Tommy arched an eyebrow amusedly at Piotr before returning an innocent gaze to Jinx.

"I didn't hear you complaining when I suggested it," he pointed out, shaking his head as Jinx just shrugged. Piotr too shook his head, laughing again at the two.

"Well sure you have permission. But you'll need someone else to let you back in with the new security code if you're gonna be back after curfew. I don't think I'll be here."

Jinx's eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah? Hot date? Hey!" he turned a glower on the boy next to him as Tommy elbowed him again. "What?"

"It's ok," Piotr waved a hand dismissively as Tommy gave his boyfriend a pointed look, the purple-haired teen's mouth finally opening in a realising 'oh'. Obviously the news of his and Miranda's break up had made its way round the grapevine. "I'm just meeting a friend."

"Oh well, enjoy yourself," Tommy said, shooting Jinx a warning look, the other boys eyebrow arching dubiously. "We'll find someone else to let us back in."

"This new system is a pain in the ass," Jinx grumbled. "I mean who the hell is gonna bust into a _school_?"

Piotr suppressed a wry smile.

"You'd be surprised."

"Well, have fun tonight," Tommy shoved at Jinx to get him moving again. "We'll see you in class later."

"See you in class," Piotr nodded, glancing down at his watch as the two students wandered off. Lunch was almost over. He may as well head back to class. Quickly he made his way down the corridors, slumping down at his desk, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as he figured he would just wait out the last few minutes of lunch in peace…

The Russian jumped slightly as his cell phone buzzed silently in his pocket. A smile pulled on his lips as he pulled the phone out, looking down at the screen.

"Hey there," he offered his greeting, although his smile faded slightly, a small frown pulling on his brow. "This had better not be you cancelling."

"Ha, no, don't worry," Jamie replied. "I'll be there. I was just wondering what you wanted to do?"

"Oh…" Piotr blinked in surprise. They had met up at the apartment so often he hadn't thought anything of it. But of course all their previous meetings had always had a very defined agenda... "I don't know. You got any thoughts?"

"Not really… I'm afraid I can't really go taking you anywhere you know, on account of a small criminal record," the multiplying mutant's sheepish expression was obvious in his voice. "I _can _offer a take-away and a DVD?"

Piotr chuckled.

"That sounds fine," he replied, his lips curling up in a slightly bemused fashion. It all still felt a little… _weird_…

"Good. Ok…" there was a brief pause. "So, eh, what kinda food do you want?"

Piotr's eyebrow arched.

"I'm not bothered, I'll eat anything," he replied with a subconscious shrug of the shoulders.

"I'll just see what's nearby then," Jamie decided.

"Sounds good," Piotr smiled but the smile faded quickly as he suddenly realised Bobby was standing in the doorway. "Anyway, classes are about to start so I'll eh… I'll just catch ya later yeah?"

A quiet chuckle drifted down the phone.

"You mean you have company and don't want to be heard on the phone with the enemy?" the multiplying mutant's tone was knowing but light. "Fine, I'll just be the dirty little secret. See you tonight."

Piotr could not help his lips curling up again slightly.

"Ok… bye…" he shut the phone, closing his eyes very briefly before turning to look at Bobby. The ice mutant offered him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," he approached Piotr's desk and handed him some sheets of paper. "Ororo asked me to give you these."

"Oh, right, thanks," Piotr took them and filed them away on his semi-organised desk. Bobby backed away slightly, leaning back on the first desk at the front of the class.

"So…" he arched an eyebrow inquisitively. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Just a mate," Piotr replied dismissively but he had a feeling the ice mutant would not buy it. Sure enough Bobby returned a dubious look.

"Same mate you've been texting all week?" he smirked. Piotr screwed up his nose, bowing his head in conceit. Bobby offered a reassuring smile when he looked back up. "Don't worry – I won't tell the girls."

Piotr gave Bobby an appreciative nod.

"Thanks."

"So…" Bobby grinned. "You gonna tell me about her?"

Piotr shifted slightly in his seat.

"Nothing to tell," he shrugged, although a quick glance up at his friend told him that the ice mutant was not going to let this drop. The Russian sighed softly. His friends never usually paid this much attention to his love life… "Oh," Piotr looked up properly, sitting back casually. "Are you going to be here tonight? Jinx and Tommy are going to the movies and are gonna need someone to let them back in if they're back after curfew."

"Yeah, I'll be here," Bobby nodded. "Give them my cell phone number if they don't already have it and tell them just to give me a buzz. The girls are having a _girly night_, cheer themselves up. You know, with Miranda being down and…" the ice mutant pulled a face as he realised what he was saying. "And Kitty's sulking after Jamie dropped her like he did."

Piotr blinked rapidly.

"I didn't think anything happened with them?" he couldn't help but frown although he managed to keep a mostly composed expression.

"Well, no nothing happened but…" Bobby shrugged. "You know the luck Kit's had with guys recently. And one minute Jamie's all charming and sweet and the next he just shrugs her off. She took it personally," the ice mutant pulled a face. "He's… he's a strange guy."

A surprised, uneasy laugh escaped Piotr's lips.

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know what it is he's just…" Bobby shook his head helplessly. "I think he had us all charmed until you came along and reminded us what he's really like."

Piotr was spared from a response by the sound of the bell, signalling the end of lunch. He offered his friend a smile as Bobby screwed up his nose, pushing himself away from the desk he leant against.

"See ya later," he nodded as Bobby gave a parting wave, retreating from the room. The Russian let out a weary sigh. So… that's what his friends thought of Jamie…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A weary sigh escaped Jamie's lips as he slumped down onto the sofa, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. The day was _dragging_…

Finally – after what felt like forever to the multiplying mutant – he opened his eyes again and looked down at his watch. This time a full blown curse slipped from his lips. Five minutes. Rolling his eyes at himself, Jamie pulled his phone from his pocket, hitting the speed dial.

"Hey there," came the bright reply after only a couple of rings, although the tone dulled slightly. "This had better not be you cancelling."

"Ha, no, don't worry," Jamie smiled. "I'll be there. I was just wondering what you wanted to do?"

"Oh…" there was a short pause. "I don't know. You got any thoughts?"

"Not really… I'm afraid I can't really go taking you anywhere you know, on account of a small criminal record," the multiplying mutant screwed up his nose sheepishly. "I _can _offer a take-away and a DVD?"

Piotr chuckled.

"That sounds fine," he replied quietly.

"Good. Ok…" Jamie nodded slowly, frowning thoughtfully. "So, eh, what kinda food do you want?"

"I'm not bothered, I'll eat anything."

Again Jamie nodded.

"I'll just see what's nearby then."

"Sounds good," Piotr's soft tone faded suddenly, his voice become bland and almost flustered. "Anyway, classes are about to start so I'll eh… I'll just catch ya later yeah?"

Jamie's eyes closed knowingly, a quiet chuckle escaping his lips.

"You mean you have company and don't want to be heard on the phone with the enemy?" the multiplying mutant's lips quirked. "Fine, I'll just be the dirty little secret. See you tonight."

"Ok… bye…"

Jamie sighed quietly as he closed his phone again, shoving it back in his pocket. Leaning back again he rolled his head to the side, blinking in surprise as he found John standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and eyebrow arched.

"Hot date?" the fire mutant smirked. Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, very hot and steamy."

John laughed quietly before his smirk faded, his lips pursing as he studied the other mutant thoughtfully.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure," Jamie crossed his arms defensively. "It'll be fine."

"You said yourself Jamie, _dirty little secret_."

The multiplying mutant waved a hand dismissively.

"Oh come on, you only know cause you stole my cell phone and read my messages."

John frowned, staying silent for a moment. Just as he decided to speak up again though a blur suddenly appeared beside him. Jamie rolled his eyes as Pietro whispered something to the fire mutant, earning a slight blush before he suddenly disappeared again.

"Can he not stay away for more than two minutes?"

"What can I say," John shrugged. "He just can't resist me."

Jamie shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever."

The pyrokinetic's amused expression faded again as he looked back at his friend.

"You know it's not going to be long before things kick off, right?"

Jamie sighed quietly but managed to return a composed expression.

"I know. It'll be fine."

"Bu…"

"Look, I… we're… It'll be fine."

The fire mutant opened his mouth to argue but instead bowed his head in conceit.

"If you're sure," he shrugged although his expression remained unconvinced. "Well you enjoy your hot date," John forced a grin. "And I'll go enjoy mine."

Again Jamie rolled his eyes as the fire mutant gave him a mock, parting salute before scurrying off down the corridor in the direction Pietro had buzzed off in. Once again he glanced at his watch, another sigh escaped him. Still not that much time had passed. Quickly he clambered from the sofa, making his way toward the training room. Perhaps a work out would distract him his wait…

And get rid of the annoying little voices John had stirred up…


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** The start of this was supposed to be in the last chapter but since I was taking so long I posted without. Now, this chapter starts pretty much where we left off and then jumps ahead a while – days, weeks it's up to you. I just didn't have anything to put in the time gap but pointless fluff so I apologise if it seems rushed. Also – there's some Russian in here. I used a website so no idea how correct it is or if it'll even show up on here but hopefully you won't be confused.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 15**

A quiet, weary sigh escaped Piotr's lips as he waited for Jamie, the Russian's fingers drumming absently on his lap as his gaze drifted upward expectantly. The other mutant was over half an hour late. Finally, after what felt like forever to the Russian, the silence was broken.

"I'm sorry…" Jamie offered the younger mutant an apologetic smile as he entered the lounge of the apartment, walking straight over towards Piotr as the Russian stood from the sofa. "Johnny's fault."

Piotr chuckled as he slipped his arms around the approaching mutant.

"That's it blame someone who's not here to defend himself," he smiled, meeting the multiplying mutant's lips in a brief but tender kiss. "I was starting to think you had changed your mind and backed out after all."

"Of course not!" Jamie objected, flopping down onto the sofa, pulling the tall Russian down to sit next to him. "Honestly it's Johnny's fault. I had to distract Magneto while he snuck Blondie out the base again."

"What?" Piotr arched an eyebrow. Jamie laughed.

"Firebug's banging the boss's son and they're trying to keep it secret. But Blondie won't stay away for more than five minutes."

"Oh…" Piotr blinked in surprise before laughing quietly. "So… John and that speedy blonde guy? And the speedy blonde guy is Magneto's son?"

"Yup," Jamie's eyes sparkled amusedly, fidgeting absently with the bottom of his companions t-shirt. "It's not all doom and gloom and evil round our parts."

Piotr gave a small nod.

"Sounds like it could be… _interesting_," he agreed. "Fine. I'll let you off for being late then."

"Good. So…" Jamie leant in closer. "It's Friday."

"It is Friday," Piotr confirmed, a slightly bemused expression pulling on his face. Jamie smirked, running a hand loosely up Piotr's arm to the nape of his neck.

"So you don't have to get up early tomorrow morning, right?" he drawled. Piotr's lips quirked into a smile.

"No, I guess I don't…" he agreed, leaning into the multiplying mutant's touch.

"Uh," Jamie arched an eyebrow, leaning back again and crossing his arms casually. Piotr scowled mockingly, he too leaning back, crossing his arms sulkily. Jamie chuckled, sitting back up and offering the Russian a small smile. "Hungry?"

A smile returned to Piotr's lips.

"_Starving_."

"Well then, I think I passed a couple of take-outs on the way here," the multiplying mutant waved his car keys toward Piotr. "Want a lift in something that goes _a little _faster than that hunk of junk you drive?"

Piotr rolled his eyes but never-the-less he clambered to his feet.

"Oh go on then. See if this car's all it's cracked up to be…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A quiet, contented sigh escaped Piotr's lips several hours later as he settled back down into the covers, Jamie collapsing down next to him. They had eaten their take away, they had watched a movie – or kinda watched a movie in between… _distracting _each other – and then they had retreated to the bedroom and…

"So…" Jamie's arm wrapped around the Russian's broad, muscular chest as he pressed his own chest against Piotr's back, whispering in the younger mutant's ear. "Are you staying tonight?"

Piotr's eyes closed briefly as he crossed his own arms over Jamie's.

"I guess I can stay," he replied, settling back into the hold. He had _never _been held like this – even any male lovers had always let the huge Russian take charge but Jamie… Jamie was different…

"Good," Jamie rested his head against Piotr's shoulder. Piotr smiled – tiredly albeit – and closed his eyes. He could get used to this…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie wandered absently down the corridor of the Brotherhood base, stifling a yawn. He was _so _bored…

The multiplying mutant stopped abruptly, a slight frown pulling on his brow. Doubling back slowly he looked into the room he had just passed, arching an eyebrow at the pyrokinetic sitting on the sofa.

"Where's Blondie?" Jamie asked, leaning against the doorframe, crossing his arms and arching an eyebrow. John looked back at him blandly with a casual shrug.

"He's off running an errand for Mystique."

Jamie nodded slowly.

"So he'll be back any minute then?"

"I'm afraid not," a silvery voice came from behind the multiplying mutant. Both Jamie and John straightened themselves as Mystique stepped past Jamie into the room, turning so as she could face them both. "He has a _lot _more to do. Tonight's the night," she looked straight at Jamie. "Get ready to go to the mansion," her gaze then in turn moved to John. "You just be on the alert."

The shapeshifter gave both mutants a quick nod before swiftly leaving the room. Only when she was gone did Jamie let out a heavy, shaky sigh, closing his eyes and bowing his head. John looked up at him cautiously.

"So… the time has come," he arched an eyebrow. "You gonna be ok?"

Jamie laughed dryly.

"Oh, I'll be fine," another heavy sigh escaped his lips, a wry smile pulling at his face. "I'm supposed to be meeting Piotr at the apartment tonight. He's staying over."

John's lips too curled wryly.

"Good thing you can be in more than one place at once eh?"

Jamie grunted.

"Yeah… _good thing_…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

It was several hours later that Jamie found himself laying against Piotr's chest, the two mutants sprawled out on the sofa in the apartment. The movie they had been watching had finished some time ago but Jamie had not noticed. A soft moan escaped the multiplying mutant's lips as he felt Piotr's hand trace over his chest.

"Я думаю, что это - время сна."

Jamie chuckled softly.

"My Russian's a bit rusty big guy," he said quietly, turning his head toward Piotr but not actually looking round. Piotr too laughed softly.

"Bed time," he replied simply. Jamie groaned reluctantly.

"Only if you carry me," he mumbled. A startled gasp escaped his lips as he found himself hoisted into the air. "Ok, ok! Put me down!"

Piotr laughed and lowered Jamie back onto the sofa, turning and switching off the television as the multiplying mutant clambered tiredly to his feet.

"What's up with you that you're this tired? It's not that late," Piotr arched an eyebrow as he looked down at his watch. "It's not even curfew time at the mansion yet."

Jamie too glanced at his watch.

"It's _almost_ curfew," he pointed out, taking a sharp but silent deep breath before looking back up at Piotr sheepishly, deciding it best to just let the Russian think he was tired. "I'm sorry, I haven't been much company tonight."

"It's ok," Piotr replied quickly, stepping forward and slipping his hands onto Jamie's waist. "I like that we can just… spend time together."

Jamie couldn't help the smile that pulled on his lips. Closing the gap between he and the taller mutant he slid a hand up into Piotr's hair.

"I like that too…" he admitted, pulling the Russian down into a soft kiss. Piotr smiled and rested his forehead against Jamie's.

"You know… I'm glad that you hung about at the mansion that day," he said quietly, shifting his weight slightly. "And I'm really glad you decided not to back on this when you had the chance."

_Oh my God, his timing is impeccable_…

"I'm glad too," Jamie replied genuinely, forcing a broad smile as he pushed the voices in his head to the side. "Come on then. You said something about bed?"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A contented smile pulled on Piotr's lips as he lay awake the next morning, absently running his fingers loosely over Jamie's bare shoulders. It was too early to get up and he had no intention of waking the other mutant, but he was so used to getting up early himself he seemed incapable of sleeping in.

Piotr's brow pulled into a scowl as his cell phone started to ring. He tightened his grip on the smaller mutant next to him as he felt Jamie stir.

"Ignore it," he instructed quietly. "I'm going to."

Jamie did not respond but he made no further attempt to get up. Soon enough the ringing stopped – only to almost immediately start up again.

"_Piotr, can I ask a favour_…" Piotr screwed up his face, rolling his eyes with a wry smile on his lips. There was a quiet scoff.

"That's probably it," Jamie replied. Piotr frowned slightly at the multiplying mutant's… almost _uneasy_ tone but he quickly dismissed it to tiredness. Once again the ringing stopped and to Piotr's relief this time the silence remained… a little longer. This time however it was a different ring. An uneasy feeling rose in Piotr's chest as he let go of Jamie, delving for his jeans on the floor, pulling his special x-men cell phone from the pocket. He glanced quickly at Jamie before turning away again as he flipped open the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Pete, thank God you answered," Bobby replied quickly. "You need to get back to the mansion."

"What? Why what's going on?" Piotr's unease quickly deepened. There was a reluctant sigh down the line.

"It's Tommy," the ice mutant spoke softly. "Someone's taken him."

Piotr's face fell. His mouth opened but for a moment nothing came out.

"Wh… but… ok, I'm on my way back. See you soon," the Russian quickly shut the phone, staring down at it in disbelief before turning to Jamie. "I'm sorry, I have to go. One of the kids has been taken… I eh…"

Jamie nodded, a small frown pulling on his own brow as he gestured for the Russian to continue.

"It's ok, just go," he said. Piotr ran his hands through his hair before quickly clambering to his feet, throwing on his clothes, turning back to face Jamie.

"I'll… call you," he offered a tight smile. Jamie simply nodded as the Russian hastily left. Only when Piotr was gone did the multiplying mutant slump back down onto the bed, closing his eyes and running his hands through his hair. This was not good…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Upon arriving back at the mansion Piotr made a beeline for Ororo's office. Knocking sharply he entered without waiting for a reply, finding the rest of the x-men already gathered.

"What happened?" he asked urgently. "Where's Jinx?"

"Jinx is in the medical lab," Hank replied. "He was drugged last night when Tommy was taken. It seems to have been just a strong sedative but Marie is keeping her eye on him."

"But…" Piotr frowned heavily. "How can Tommy have been taken? What about the security system?"

Ororo sighed quietly.

"It was switched off."

Piotr's frown deepened further still.

"You mean… it didn't get switched on?"

Ororo shook her head solemnly.

"No, it was disabled. The system shows that someone entered the code at three o'clock in the morning."

Piotr shook his head, trying to take in the events.

"But… the only people who know the code are in this room. Us, Marie and Miranda."

Ororo worried her bottom lip but it was Logan who spoke up first.

"That's not strictly true," he arched an eyebrow. "Multiple Man knows it."


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** So sorry for the delay – I have the overall plot all planned out for the next few chapters but the fine details such as actual conversations etc. are proving a little difficult. I ended up deleting a weeks worth of writing (which actually wasn't very much) and started from scratch. I hadn't meant to accuse the Brotherhood quite yet… damn my eagerness to post the last chapter… it's really screwed things up…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 16**

Piotr blinked rapidly, his mind racing to process Logan's accusation but it was Kitty who spoke up first.

"_Multiple Man_?" she practically shrieked.

"Yeah, you remember," Logan curled up his lip. "Mr McSleazy."

"Logan! _Please_…" Ororo chastised, rubbing her temples wearily.

"Well, he does," Logan shrugged. "And it wouldn't be the first time he's gotten past the rest of our security."

"Well you can ask him about it when he gets here," Ororo snapped, exhaling heavily and running a hand through her hair. "I contacted the Brotherhood earlier and Hank has men coming down from Washington. For now can you all go and make sure the rest of the kids are ok? Try and keep everyone calm – no doubt word will spread no matter how hard we try to keep it quiet. I'm going to go down and see if Jinx is able to talk to us yet," she turned her gaze quickly toward Piotr. "Would you like to come down? I'm sure he'd like to see you."

Piotr simply nodded, taking a step backward as Ororo stood, the female briskly leaving the room. Any other thoughts swirling round the Russian's head were briefly pushed to the side as a concerned frown pulled on his brow at Ororo's behaviour. Quickly he followed the veteran x-man, struggling to catch her even with his long legs.

"Ororo…" he managed to fall into step with the female, thankful that it was early enough still on Saturday for the corridors to still be quiet. As the two made their way into the basement, Piotr gently grabbed Ororo's arm, turning her to look at him. "Ororo… _breathe_."

A quick sigh escaped Ororo's lips, a wry smile forming as she bowed her head.

"I'm sorry… I just…" another shaky sigh left her lips, her hands running up into her hair. Piotr offered the older mutant a reassuring smile even though she was not looking up.

"We'll get Tommy back," he said quietly. A tired but grateful smile pulled on Ororo's face as she looked up.

"Of course we will, I just…" the smile faded quickly again. "What if Logan's right? What if I brought this on and…"

"Hey!" Piotr quickly interrupted. "You have not done anything but look out for this place," he forced a broad, reassuring smile although he could not help it fading slightly as Ororo continued to worry her bottom lip. "You really think the Brotherhood might be behind this?"

"I don't know," Ororo's shoulders slumped helplessly. "I mean Logan is right about Multiple Man and the system… and we have suspected for some time that they copied that data from those bases we shut down with them – that they've been trying to copy mutations," her eyes widened slightly. "You know the potential of Tommy's power. If they _have _learned how to copy mutations then he'd be…"

Piotr frowned uneasily as Ororo's voice trailed off.

"But how would the Brotherhood know about Tommy's _real_ power," he reasoned, as much with himself as with Ororo. "Only you, me, Hank and Jinx know how his power has been coming along."

"True…" Ororo gave a conceding nod. With doubt still lingering – and Piotr sensing a _but_ coming – the Russian continued quickly.

"What did Mystique say when you got in touch this morning?"

"Oh…" Ororo's frown returned. "She wasn't there. Nor was Magneto – _or_ Multiple Man. Only John. He said he'd tell them to get in touch when they returned…"

Piotr nodded slowly, taking a deep breath and gesturing down the corridor.

"Shall we go and see Jinx then?" he relented quietly. Ororo too gave a nod and led the way, knocking gently on the door before easing it open and stepping into the medical lab. Piotr closed his eyes briefly before following.

"Pete!" Jinx tried to pull himself into a sitting position but the teenager stopped, closing his eyes as he collapsed back against his pillows. Quickly the Russian stepped toward Jinx's bedside.

"Hey… relax…" he said quietly, soothingly as Ororo rounded to the other side of the bed, both she and Piotr looking toward Marie.

"He's still nauseas and sleepy but he's going to be fine," she assured the two. Ororo nodded.

"Thank you Marie," she managed a small smile. "On you go and get something to eat – you must be hungry."

"Thanks," Marie returned a meek smile. "I'll be back down again soon but let me know if you need me."

The female quickly finished tidying and left the room. A quiet groan escaped Jinx's lips as he opened his eyes again. Lilac eyes turned to look at Piotr pleadingly.

"Have you found Tommy?" he asked hoarsely. Piotr shook his head solemnly.

"Not yet," he admitted, a knot tightening in his chest at the worry in the younger mutant's eyes. Instinctively the Russian forced a reassuring smile again, placing a hand on Jinx's arm. "We'll get him back."

Again Jinx tried to pull himself up, more slowly this time.

"Jinx," Ororo spoke gently but still with a hint of urgency. "Can you tell us what happened yesterday? _Anything _you can remember?"

Jinx frowned slightly.

"Not much to remember. Tommy wasn't feeling too good after class so he just went to bed early – told me to stay downstairs. I'm… not really that good with people being sick so I left him to it," the student worried his bottom lip guiltily. "He was sleeping when I went to bed at curfew so I let him sleep. Next thing I know I'm woken up by something and see someone leaning over me but… then it just goes black."

Ororo nodded slowly.

"Could you make out anything about the person? Did you recognise them?"

Jinx shook his head.

"It was so dark – he was just a shadow."

"You're sure it was a he?"

Jinx's brow furrowed.

"I… I think so," the student's voice cracked. "I don't know…"

"Hey, it's ok…" Piotr interrupted soothingly, squeezing Jinx's arm.

"No! I should'a… should'a done something… I…"

"Jinx, there was nothing you could have done," Piotr insisted gently, exchanging a helpless look with Ororo. Of course the two teachers felt just as guilty… for one reason or another. Piotr gave Ororo a small nod, gesturing toward the door. The female smiled a tight but grateful smile, slipping quietly from the room as Piotr continued to try and calm Jinx…

The Russian suppressed a sigh as he sat next to Jinx's bed, the student finally calmed from his worrying and self-blame and drifting off to sleep. He was relieved that Jinx had finally settled again but the silence was giving him time to think…

Piotr looked up sharply at the sound of the door opening. He offered Marie a meek smile as she slipped quietly into the room.

"How is he?" she asked quietly. Piotr cast his eyes over the student before letting out a quiet sigh.

"Not good," he admitted wryly. "He thinks he should have done more…"

Marie nodded understandingly.

"By the sounds of it there was nothing he could have done. It seemed… _very_ _organised_," she arched an eyebrow before turning her attention fully to Piotr. "Ororo would like you upstairs. Hank's team's here."

Piotr gave a quick nod, casting his eyes quickly over Jinx before standing. Briskly he made his way from the room, ascending the stairs into the main corridors of the mansion, climbing again toward Ororo's office. He arched an eyebrow as he rounded the corner and found Logan heading down the other corridor toward him. The older male gave a quick nod, falling into step alongside Piotr. The two entered Ororo's office, finding Ororo and Hank talking with two men of about their age, both dressed in casual military regalia.

"Ah, Logan, Piotr," Hank gestured to the two newcomers. "This is William and Daniel. They have been working on some of our more… _sensitive _issues. They have some theories about who took Tommy."

Logan grunted.

"Well we all know _who's_ behind it," he rolled his eyes. "I told you we should never have trusted the Brotherhood."

Ororo opened her mouth but it was one of the newcomers who spoke first.

"Actually, Raven and Erik were with us last night," he cast a quick look to Hank. "We were looking into an operation and required Raven's… _expertise_. Erik tagged along for the ride."

Logan arched an eyebrow.

"Convenient," he muttered. "What about their master thief?"

"James Madrox was not with us," the other male confirmed. Piotr worried his bottom lip uneasily but remained silent.

"Mystique has been in touch," Ororo confirmed. "She and Erik shall be here shortly. They were on their way back to the base from Washington when they got the message. Jamie's on his way too."

"Oh good," Logan mumbled, slumping down onto one of the seats in the corner. Piotr took a deep breath, he too making his way to the other side of the room, leaning against the wall as Bobby, Kitty and Warren entered. Ororo quickly introduced the three to William and Daniel before they joined Piotr.

"How's Jinx?" Bobby asked quietly. Piotr offered a tight smile.

"Groggy. And worried sick."

Bobby nodded slowly, exhaling heavily as he perched on the arm of the seat next to Logan.

"Apparently the she-devil and the megalomaniac have an alibi for last night," Logan informed the three newcomers. Piotr closed his eyes briefly against the swell in his chest. Logan was not going to let this idea drop…

"So… what do we know?" Kitty asked. Ororo sighed.

"Not much," she admitted, opening her mouth to continue but she stopped as a soft whirring sound crept through the open windows. Ororo turned and looked over her shoulders out the window, arching an eyebrow as the Brotherhood's helicopter hovered down toward the basketball court. Quickly she flicked a switch on a panel on her desk, the basketball court rolling back to allow the helicopter to lower into the hanger. "Hopefully they know something we don't."

"Oh I'm sure they know plenty," Logan – predictably – muttered. Ororo took a deep breath but relented from chastising the male. Instead she turned to Bobby, Warren and Kitty.

"Are the rest of the children ok?"

The three nodded.

"We're sure everyone else is accounted for. And no-one knows what's going on," Bobby's eyebrow arched. "So far anyway."

Ororo gave a small nod, turning back to a hushed conversation with Hank, Daniel and William. The four silenced quickly as the door opened, Mystique and Magneto slipping calmly into the room. The two Brotherhood mutants exchanged a quick nod of greeting with Hank's men before turning more toward the rest of the gathered mutants.

"So… which kid have you lost?" Mystique asked simply. A low growl emitted from Logan's direction but Ororo spoke up first.

"Thomas Bayley."

A slight frown pulled on Mystique's brow.

"Thomas Bayley? He can control inanimate objects yes? Kind of bring them to life?"

"What? You have a file on _all _our kids?" Logan scoffed. Mystique arched an eyebrow, smirking briefly over at the male.

"Yes," she replied simply before looking back to Ororo. "His father is a senator is he not? A rich family?"

Ororo nodded but it was William who spoke up this time.

"We have been in touch with the family. They have received no ransom request of any kind. If this were politically or financially motivated they'd have heard something by now."

Mystique nodded in agreement but still a frown remained.

"So… why this kid? If it's for his power then there are _many _other kids with more… _useful _attributes."

Ororo worried her bottom lip.

"Actually… there is something about Tommy's power. It should only be myself, Hank, Piotr and Jinx who know about it but… if someone else _has _found out…" she took a deep breath. "He eh… his power has been developing. He has been able to resurrect recently deceased, small animals," she paused as everyone but Piotr looked at her, startled. "To start with it was just bugs, but he has worked up to small birds and a tarantula," she blinked rapidly but continued. "We have no idea what his potential may be. But even the small creatures drain him. If anyone tries to force him into using that aspect of his power then…"

A brief, ominous silence fell over the room as the occupants took in the information.

"Well," it was Magneto's deadpan tone that broke the quiet. "Now we know why _this _child was targeted."

"Do we know anything about how they got it?" Mystique asked. Ororo sighed.

"The security system was switched off. Someone put in the code."

Mystique blinked.

"When?"

"At about three o'clock in the morning."

The shapeshifter arched an eyebrow.

"Well, we'll see if Multiple Man can get anything useful from the system logs. See how they got in to enter the code in the first place."

"Oh yeah, and where _is_ Multiple Man anyway?" Logan asked from his seat in the corner. Mystique arched an eyebrow at the male's tone but shrugged absently.

"I don't know. Pyro got in touch with him and said he's on his way," a bemused smile curled on the shapeshifter's lips as Logan grunted. "What? I don't keep my boys on a leash – they are free to come and go as they please."

Logan curled his lip up but refrained from further comment, mostly due to the tired, pleading look from Ororo. Mystique smirked at Logan before quickly returning her attention to Hank, Daniel and William, speaking to the three quietly, looking over a file that the latter held in his hands. The conversation was brief however as the roar of an engine cut into the quiet office.

"I wonder who that is?" Logan muttered. Piotr inhaled sharply, closing his eyes briefly. The roar of the engine of the sports car he had left parked in the apartment's car park earlier that morning was unmistakable…

Within a couple of minutes the multiplying mutant in question entered Ororo's office. Mystique stood to greet him, quickly filling him in on the situation in a brief, hushed conversation.

"You said this place was tighter than Alcatraz," Logan couldn't help but comment. Jamie arched an eyebrow.

"Apparently Alcatraz wasn't all that secure," he shrugged. "But this place _was_. The only way in here after curfew is with the code and a big set of keys."

Logan grunted, eyeing the multiplying mutant suspiciously.

"_You_ know the code."

"Excuse me?" Jamie crossed his arms defensively. Mystique tilted her head to the side, quickly looking over the gathered x-men.

"I think they want to know where you were last night."

"What?" Jamie frowned, unable to stop a quick glance at Piotr but the Russian had his head bowed. "I was in town, at an apartment we have. At three o'clock this morning I was sound asleep."

"Oh yeah? Anyone able to vouch for that?" Kitty asked wryly. The corner of Jamie's mouth quirked up slightly before his mouth opened but his reply was prevented.

"You're asking for an alibi from a guy who can duplicate," Logan pointed out, his eyes narrowing as Jamie looked back at him evenly. Mystique turned to look at Ororo.

"Are we here to help or be questioned?" she asked innocently.

"If you have _any_ information, please do share it with us," Ororo replied diplomatically. Mystique tilted her head at the not-quite-answer.

"We will look into it," she gestured to the files Hank and his men were dwelling over. "If we can have copies of that we'll see what we have. See if any of adds up."

"But you warned us that the kids were maybe in danger," Kitty pointed out. "How can you say you might not know anything?"

Mystique turned on the younger female her golden eyes narrowed.

"We heard whispers, so we helped upgrade your security. We did not look further into it because we had more important things to spend our time on and we figured you could look after your own children. We did not think we would _need _to know anymore," with one more pointed look at Kitty, and then at Logan, she returned her gaze to Ororo. "Erik and I shall return to our base. If you would allow Jamie to have a quick look at the security system you can give him the copies of the files before he leaves."

Ororo gave a nod and the two older Brotherhood mutants stood, both heading for the door. Mystique paused next to Multiple Man, speaking to him quietly before following Magneto from the room. The veteran x-man looked up at Jamie.

"I'm sure you remember where everything is?" she returned a nod as Jamie nodded in confirmation. "Come and see me if you find anything before you go."

"Sure," Jamie agreed, disappearing quickly from the room. Ororo sighed and looked over at the x-men still hovering at the side of the room.

"I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do for now," she gestured to the door. "I'll keep you all posted."

Reluctantly Logan, Bobby, Warren, Kitty and Piotr followed Jamie's path to the door, the oldest still muttering away under his breath about the Brotherhood, Bobby and Piotr slipping behind as the other three moved on ahead.

"You ok?" the ice mutant asked, noting that his friend looked a little pale. Piotr forced a nod.

"Fine, just… don't like this waiting around," he took a deep breath as Bobby nodded understandingly. "Look, I'm just gonna go down and see Jinx again. He's really cut up."

"Ok," Bobby gave the Russian a small wave, scurrying off after the other three mutants. Piotr sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair before he quickly turned and made his way toward the basement, heading briskly down the corridors and down the stairs. A sharp gasp escaped his lips as he reached the end of the ground floor hallway, pulled into a disused room just before the descent into the basement.

"Jamie!" he let out a short sigh as the multiplying mutant shut the door behind them. "I thought you were supposed to be checking out the security?"

"I am," Jamie gestured loosely towards the ceiling. "A dupes downloading everything I need," he offered the Russian a meek smile, closing the gap between them and slipping his hands onto Piotr's waist. "You never said this morning that it was one of _your_ kids that was taken. How are you holding up?"

Piotr took a deep breath.

"I'm fine," he replied, trying to pull away but Jamie grabbed his arms.

"Hey!" the multiplying mutant reached up and cupped his hand over Piotr's cheek, looking up into his blue/silver eyes. He inhaled deeply against the uneasy feeling swelling within him. "Piotr, come on," Jamie said quietly, his fingers tracing down the Russian's cheek. "_You know_ where I was last night and you can tell the difference between me and my dupes – and I wouldn't send a dupe to do something like this. Besides, I steal money, I steal cars, I steal information and no one ever gets hurt. I _do not_ steal _kids_," his grip loosened slightly. "You know all that."

Piotr nodded although he did not look the other mutant in the eye.

"I know," he slipped from Jamie's loosened hold, gesturing back toward the door. "Look, I need to check on Jinx."

"Sure…" Jamie replied, worrying his bottom lip as the Russian turned away without further word, slipping from the room. The multiplying mutant sighed heavily, bowing his head and running his hand through his hair. "_Sure_…"


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Check me posting so soon! Although, it is a lot shorter… but hey – swings and roundabouts – long chapters, longer between posting.

Anyways – I would like to remind you all that I do not know how this is gonna end. Obviously our Russian and our multiplying mutant are having some trust issues at the moment and I do not know if this can be resolved. Do please let me know what you guys think – I can (as I have in the past!) be influenced by your opinions…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 17**

"Two days!" Logan growled, pacing back and forth in front of Ororo's desk. "We should be doing something!"

Ororo sighed tiredly, rubbing her temples.

"Do what?" she asked wearily. "We have no idea where to even _start _looking."

"We really know nothing?" Logan frowned, glancing out the window at the early – _very early _– Monday morning sky. "Surely between Hank's guys and the Brotherhood there must be _something_?"

"All dead ends so far," Ororo replied helplessly. "Hank's guys just keep hitting a brick wall and Mystique says they checked out a couple of places yesterday but there was nothing of use."

Logan arched an eyebrow.

"They're checking out places without us?"

"They're just following loose leads. No point sending in the full squad all guns blazing unless we know it's necessary. Multiple Man and Quicksilver can search pretty quickly. And…" Ororo let out a long breath. "I'd rather not leave the mansion under-supervised."

Logan slumped down on the seat opposite Ororo, a long sigh escaping his lips.

"I guess…" he relented although his fists clenched. "I just don't know how much more waiting around I can do."

Ororo sighed, bowing her head.

"I know how you feel…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr stifled a yawn as he made his way down the corridors toward the basement. Two nights of tossing and turning were really starting to take their toll…

"Pete?"

The Russian looked up to see Miranda standing in front of him, offering him a meek smile.

"Oh, hey there," he managed to return a small smile himself. Miranda dropped her gaze briefly before looking back up.

"Kitty told me what's going on," she said quietly. "I don't suppose there's much I _can _do but if I can do anything – help with the kids or any school work just give me a shout, ok?"

Piotr blinked in surprise. Miranda had not even _spoken _to him since he had finished things with her. Of course, these were exceptional circumstances…

"Thanks," he gave the female a grateful nod. She in turn offered another, more reassuring smile before continuing down the corridor. With a quiet, tired sigh Piotr too continued on his way, taking the route down the stairs to the Danger room.

"Hey," Bobby smiled tiredly from where he leant next to the danger room door. His eyebrow arched as the Russian approached. "Any news?"

Piotr just shook his head and leant back against the wall opposite the ice mutant. Bowing his head, the Russian closed his eyes, looking up occasionally when students approached. He blinked in surprise as a flash of purple caught his eye.

"Jinx?" Piotr pushed himself away from the wall. "I told you last night that you didn't have to worry about training. Or classes."

"I know," the student gave a slight shrug. "But what else am I gonna do? My boyfriend's missing… my _best friend _is missing… my… _only _friend is missing…"

The Russian gave a conceding nod.

"Go get suited up then," he gestured toward the changing room into which the rest of the students had disappeared.

"Poor kid," Bobby screwed up his face. "You think he'll last the full session?"

Piotr sighed heavily.

"Doubt it."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

An eyebrow arched, fiery brown eyes regarding the lone occupant of the room thoughtfully.

"Have you slept?" John asked eventually. Blue eyes turned to look at him lazily.

"A bit."

Again John's eyebrow raised. He glanced behind him down the corridor.

"You are…" he gestured loosely as his voice trailed off. Jamie smiled wryly.

"Dupe."

John nodded slowly.

"Heard from Pete?"

Jamie scoffed.

"Nope. Tried phoning – left a couple of messages but…" the multiplying mutant shrugged tiredly. "Go on then. Say I told you so."

"I don't wanna say I told you so," John frowned at his friend's very lacklustre demeanour. "You know, from what Mystique said it was just Logan mouthing off. Doesn't mean Pete believes any of it."

Jamie smiled wryly.

"Then what's with the silent treatment?" he pointed out. "He maybe doesn't want to believe it. But he doesn't believe _me _when I tell him I _didn't_ do it and that's just as bad."

John screwed up his nose, not entirely sure what to say in reply but he was prevented the opportunity by Mystique's voice drifting down the hall.

"Pyro! Find Multiple Man and get to the helicopter!"

John arched an eyebrow at Jamie as the multiplying mutant clambered slowly to his feet.

"You ready for this?" he asked. The face Jamie pulled really did not give him an answer but he did not push. Instead he gave a small nod, the two mutants falling into step as they headed down the corridor toward the hanger. Things were going to get… _interesting_…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr sighed quietly as he knocked on Ororo's office door later that evening, easing it open gently as he was invited in.

"Anything?" he asked hopefully but Ororo shook her head.

"Sorry," she sighed. "How's Jinx?"

"Just a bit… _lost_," Piotr replied quietly. "He's letting Lily out for exercise then he says he's gonna have an early night."

Ororo shuddered slightly at the mention of Jinx's pet spider but she managed to force a smile.

"An early night sounds good," she agreed. Piotr nodded, glancing around the room.

"Where's Hank and Logan?"

"Hank's on the phone with Washington. I'm not sure where Logan is."

Piotr took a deep breath.

"Is Logan still…"

Ororo arched an eyebrow as Piotr's voice trailed off.

"After Brotherhood blood? Oh yes."

Piotr closed his eyes briefly, the uneasy feeling that had lingered within him for the last three days swelling.

"You think he's right?"

Ororo sighed heavily.

"It does add up. And you know what would have happened to Jimmy at Alcatraz if Kitty had not reached him first. We know what the Brotherhood are capable of," she conceded although she shrugged helplessly. "Maybe we did lose sight of everything recently. I just don't know."

Piotr just nodded slowly, the knot in his gut tightening. He took a deep breath, opening his mouth to reply but a sharp beep from Ororo's desk prevented him. Ororo flicked a switch next to her computer, blinking at the static that filled the room but quickly the sound subsided.

"Ororo?" the two recognized Mystique's voice. "Open the basketball court."

Ororo arched an eyebrow, looking back over her shoulder out the window. Sure enough in the distance she could make out the small shape of the Brotherhood's helicopter. Exchanging a quick look with Piotr she obligingly opened the hanger before grabbing her x-men cell phone from the desk.

"Hank, Logan, meet us in the hanger please," she snapped the phone shut again, standing quickly and looking up at Piotr. "Let's go see what they want."

Piotr simply gave a nod, scurrying along behind the older teacher, the knot tightening further still. Within minutes the two were in the hanger, Logan already waiting there. He arched an eyebrow as he looked up at the sky through the gap the basketball court had left, the whir of the helicopter audible. Soon enough the shadow of the Brotherhood's helicopter filled the space, the huge machine lowering to the ground just as Hank slipped into the room, standing next to Ororo. Piotr hovered uneasily behind the three, a feeling of nausea increasing as the helicopter blades stopped, the engine cutting off. Mystique was the first to climb from the back of the helicopter, Magneto right behind her. John followed the two older mutants and after a short pause, Jamie clambered from the pilot's seat. The silence seemed to last forever as the Brotherhood mutants lined up.

"We found Tommy," Mystique said quickly, holding up a hand as the four x-men breathed sighs of relief, her voice growing quiet. "And you were right; he was being forced to use his power."

Ororo took a small step backward as Mystique bowed her head briefly, shaking her head fiercely.

"No…"

Mystique looked back at the other female solemnly.

"It was too much for him. Too much for his body to take," the shapeshifter took a deep breath. "He was dead when we found him."


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** I know – it's a little… _morbid_. I'm sorry. I was gonna skip past it all but I figured that would be cheating too much…Quite short – as will the next few chapters be – but it just works better this way and hopefully the next chapter won't be long. Oh – and out of interest – do _you_ believe Jamie when he says he didn't do it?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 18**

A strangled cry escaped Ororo's lips, her hand flying up to her face. Hank dove forward to support her as she stumbled backward slightly. Logan took a deep breath, closing his eyes tightly. Piotr too took an involuntary step back, inhaling sharply as he felt like the air had been sucked out of him. His head bowed, eyes closing tightly shut.

Barely a few feet away, John stepped slightly to the side, holding his arm out just enough to make contact with Jamie's as he sensed the older mutant move. The multiplying mutant – grudgingly – took the silent advice, refraining from going to the Russian, although his blue eyes did not stop looking concernedly at the crumbling mutant before him…

Magneto turned slowly, easing the side door of the helicopter open with his power. Reaching his hand out the male pulled a large, metal slab from within the helicopter… an all too recognizable shape covered by a black sheet lying atop it. The slab lowered softly to the floor, the soft clunk of the metal the only noise for several moments.

Slowly Ororo stepped forward toward the slab. Taking a deep breath she leant down, taking a hold of the sheet but it was several more moments before she tentatively pulled it back. Another cry escaped her lips at Tommy's pale face, the teenagers eyes closed almost as if he was asleep but he was too still, _too_ peaceful. Quickly Ororo covered him back up.

"Who had him?" she asked tightly.

"We're still not sure," Mystique responded in what was for her at least a soft tone. "We just found this base that had increased activity and decided to check it out but by the time we got there the place was deserted."

"Of course it was," Logan muttered but he held up an apologetic hand as Ororo looked at him. Mystique pursed her lips against a retort, instead retreating back toward the helicopter and pulling out a file from the front.

"This is all we could get from the location," she handed the forms out toward Ororo and Hank, the latter taking them. The Ambassador nodded.

"I'll have the men look the place over, just in case," he said quietly, more to Ororo than to the Brotherhood. Mystique arched an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid the place will be ashes by now," she gestured loosely to the pyrokinetic standing behind her. Again Logan scowled, rolling his eyes but he remained silent. The silence did not last long this time however as Jamie turned away, rounding the helicopter and climbing back into the pilots seat, John clambering into the seat next to him. Magneto in turn bowed his head as Mystique offered the x-men an apologetic nod. "We are _truly _sorry for your loss."

Without further word and with no objection from the x-men – although it was obvious that Logan was struggling to stay quiet – Magneto and Mystique boarded the helicopter, Jamie having already fired up the engine. In no time the helicopter was gone, disappearing into the dark night sky, leaving the four mutants below in a stunned silence. Finally, Ororo pulled away from Hank's gentle hold.

"We… we can't leave him here," she said quietly. Piotr took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"I'll take him to the medical lab," he swallowed hard as he looked down at the teenager's body. Logan moved to the other side of the slab.

"I'll help," he offered. Piotr gave him a grateful smile. Although physically he could have managed alone he was relieved of the assistance.

"I had better go and tell everyone," Ororo let out a shaky sigh. "And phone Tommy's parents… and tell Jinx…"

Piotr inhaled deeply.

"Let me tell Jinx," he said quietly. Ororo nodded, looking each of the three other mutants in turn.

"Ok…" she ran a hand through her hair and made her way to the doorway, pausing at the control panel at the side to shut the basketball court before leading Hank from the room. Logan, still standing opposite Piotr, caught the Russian's eye.

"Come on then," he leant down to take one side of the metal board. Piotr closed his eyes briefly before he too leant over, the two mutants easily picking up the teenager's body. Swiftly they moved it through to the medical lab, laying it atop the table, both taking a step backward, an uneasy silence falling.

"What the Hell am I going to say to Jinx?" Piotr sighed eventually, reaching a hand out toward Tommy but he did not actually touch him. Logan sighed heavily, arching an eyebrow and giving a helpless shrug. With a sympathetic smile the older male gave a departing nod, silently leaving the room.

A heavy, shaky sigh escaped Piotr's lips as he was left alone. Closing his eyes he leant back against the nearest unit, bowing his head and running his hands into his hair. Try as he might he could not shake the memories of the night Tommy had gone missing. Jamie had been acting really… _off _that night… _distracted_…

The Russian shook his head abruptly, pushing himself away from the unit and standing up straight. Taking several deep breaths he glanced back over at Tommy. He had to keep it together – had to keep strong for Jinx. The kid was going to be devastated. Piotr could not let himself fall apart. He had to stay strong for everyone else.

And the one person he most wanted comfort from was the last person in the world he wanted to see at that moment…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

It was almost half an hour before Piotr found himself standing in front of Jinx's bedroom door. Taking a deep breath he knocked gently on the door.

"Jinx?" he called. "It's Pete."

The Russian bowed his head briefly as he heard movement from within the room.

"Come in," the teenager called. With another deep breath Piotr eased open the door, finding Jinx sitting on his bed, Lily – his pet tarantula – crawling over his hands. He offered the older mutant a meek smile. "Hey."

"Hey," Piotr returned the smile, shutting the door, hovering near the doorway. Jinx managed a slight smirk.

"Don't tell me you're scared of creepy crawlies too," he said quietly, arching an eyebrow. "It's ok, I was just about to put her back."

Piotr just nodded as Jinx clambered from his bed, heading for the cage on the table at the side. Carefully he put the large spider back into her cage, throwing in a couple of crickets from the tub next to the cage. With a tired sigh he turned back to Piotr, slumping back down to sit on the edge of his bed, looking up at the Russian expectantly. Piotr inhaled deeply.

"The… the Brotherhood were just here," he said softly, his chest growing heavy as Jinx's eyes lit up.

"They found something?" he asked eagerly, too distracted by the idea of good news that he never noticed the older mutant's uneasy demeanour. Although he wouldn't have thought it possible Piotr's heart grew heavier still.

"Em… well yes… they found where he was being kept," Piotr frowned as he tried to find the words. Jinx's eyes widened slightly as he finally noticed the Russian's unease.

"Pete…" he leant forward, speaking quietly – _pleadingly_. Piotr's frown melted into a sympathetic, apologetic, _helpless_ expression.

"I'm sorry Jinx…" he exhaled quietly. "I'm so sorry."

The lights flickered violently as a broken cry escaped Jinx's lips. The Russian dove forward, taking the teenager into his arms as the younger mutant broke down. Closing his eyes tightly he tried to sooth Jinx but there was nothing he could say. Nothing he could do…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Eventually Piotr made it back to his own bedroom. He had arranged another room for Jinx – who for obvious reasons had not been keen to stay in the room, the _bed_, he had shared with Tommy for the previous months – and finally the teenager had drifted off into a somewhat restless sleep. A wry smile pulled on Piotr's lips at the thought of sleep. He was absolutely exhausted but he highly doubted he was going to get to sleep any time soon.

Never-the-less the Russian pulled his T-shirt over his head, throwing it to the side and undressing quickly for bed. Collapsing onto his bed he ran his fingers through his hair, sighing heavily. For several minutes he just lay, staring up at the roof before a quiet buzz broke into his thoughts. Rolling his head to the side he noticed his cell phone lying on his bedside cabinet. Reaching out his arm he grabbed it up and flicked it open. His breath hitched as he looked down at the screen. Three missed calls and a message – all from Jamie. Deleting the missed calls, he stared down at the _1 message _flashing on his screen. Finally he hit the accept button.

_Piotr please. I hated seeing you so upset. _

The cell phone bounced off of the furthest away wall, landing back on the floor in several pieces. Closing his eyes tightly Piotr took several deep breaths, the composed demeanour he had maintained for Jinx fading fast…


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Short yes but not at all pointless. Oh – and thank you for the review. Reviews do help encourage the old writing brain.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 19**

Piotr stifled a yawn as he made his way down the corridors the next evening. It was not all that late but the mansion seemed deserted. The mood had been somewhat… _sombre_ the whole day…

"Pete!"

The Russian doubled back, looking into the room he had just passed, finding Logan, Bobby and Warren gathered. Bobby offered him a meek smile.

"Have you seen Jinx?" he asked. Piotr sighed quietly, stepping into the room.

"Yeah, I was just up there. Got him to eat a bit of a sandwich but…" he shrugged helplessly. Bobby just nodded. Warren looked around the room.

"Any word from Ororo?"

Logan took a deep breath.

"She's staying there tonight," he replied. "She'll be in touch tomorrow when things get sorted out. You know," his tone dropped. "Funeral… and…such…"

The other mutants gave small nods of acknowledgement but none commented further. Ororo had travelled to visit Tommy's parents – to talk to them in person – insisting on going alone, the others to stay and look after Jinx and the other students.

"How has Hank been getting on?" Piotr asked eventually, a little reluctantly. Logan scowled.

"Not well. He's on the phone to Washington again just now but…" he shook his head. "There's still no evidence. And apparently there's guys breathing down Hank's guys necks just waiting for them to make some kind of slip. If they go charging in without any _proof_…" the male sighed heavily with a slight shrug. "And obviously without proof the police won't do anything either."

"So they're just going to get away with it," Bobby muttered. "I'm surprised you let them go."

Logan inhaled deeply.

"Ororo was about to break down and we had Tommy's body between us," he arched an eyebrow. "It just didn't seem appropriate."

The ice mutant pursed his lips in a form of understanding, the all too familiar silence returning. After a few minutes Hank appeared in the room.

"Any progress?" Logan asked. Hank shook his head solemnly.

"Still not enough evidence," he sighed regretfully. "They're working on it."

Logan too sighed but did not press the matter.

"So… will you be able to cover her classes again tomorrow?" he asked instead. Hank nodded, opening his mouth to respond further but he paused as there was a soft knock on the door, Miranda offering the occupants a meek smile.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but here's the papers you asked for," she handed the folder in her hands to Hank.

"Thank you," the Ambassador nodded. Miranda too nodded, hovering for a moment as she looked around the room.

"Look, I know this isn't my place, but I've been talking to the girls and…" she frowned. "Is nothing really going to be done?"

Hank shook his head solemnly.

"Without proof no one will go near the Brotherhood."

Miranda nodded understandingly.

"Well, again I know this is not my place to interfere but…" she screwed up her face slightly. "Even with evidence what could the police do? I mean Kit and Marie have spoken about this Magneto guy and… _Pyro_… policemen wouldn't stand a chance would they? And soldiers wouldn't fair much better," the female looked down sheepishly. "I'm sorry, it just doesn't seem fair," she lifted her head again. "It's late, I'd better get home. But if any of you need anything, you have my cell number."

"Thank you Miranda," Hank gave a small nod, exhaling quietly as Miranda left the room. A wry smile pulled on Bobby's lips.

"She has a point," he commented tiredly. Logan grunted.

"Hey – if I knew where it was I'd be knocking on the Brotherhood's front door."

Bobby arched an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't be going alone."

Hank shifted slightly, running a hand through the thick blue fur on his head.

"Actually…" he let out an uneasy sigh. "Last night – when Ororo called me to the hanger when the Brotherhood arrived – I had just been on the phone with Washington. We eh… we think we found the base. We were just discussing whether we should attempt a raid when Ororo called."

Again the silence returned – but this silence was different.

"Miranda's right," Logan said eventually. "No one else can deal with the Brotherhood."

To Logan's right, Bobby inhaled deeply.

"I still stand by what I said earlier."

"Look guys, I agree with what you're saying but…" Warren screwed up his face. "Ororo would never approve."

"Then we don't tell her," Hank dropped his gaze briefly – _thoughtfully_ – as everyone looked at him in surprise. "We go tonight. And just us – no kids. Definitely not Jinx."

"Right behind you," Logan said, standing up straight. Bobby nodded.

"I'm in."

Warren too gave a nod.

"Count me in."

All eyes turned expectantly to Piotr. The Russian inhaled sharply but his reply was quick.

"Then let's go."


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Check me posting so quickly! At this point I feel obliged to point out that I don't like to write _action _scenes but even if I don't quite pull it off – I don't think you're gonna care. You will be otherwise… distracted. So – enjoy!

And yay – thanks for the pick up in reviews!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 20**

"There's nothing here!" Bobby sighed heavily after circling the same piece of ground for he didn't know how many times. Logan too grunted.

"Kid's right," he glared around at the surroundings – a large clearing set amongst pockets of woodland. They had landed the Blackbird nearby, in another clearing identified by Hank's team in Washington, following a quick flyover of the area narrowed for the search. There had been nothing useful visible from the air and now they were on the ground – still nothing. No sign of life _anywhere_…

All five turned sharply, startled by a loud clunking sound off to their side.

"So much for the element of surprise," Logan arched an eyebrow as he looked at the now ajar trap door, previously obscured by the shrubbery at the entrance to one of the wooded areas on the edge of the clearing. Hank took a deep breath.

"Perhaps this was not the wisest of ideas…"

"Maybe not," Logan agreed. "But they just invited us in. Seems rude to walk away," he roughly pulled up the trap door, squinting into the dimly lit, seemingly never ending metal staircase. "Bobby, Pete, cover up and stay behind me. Cover Hank and Warren in case our old friend decides to flame us."

Slowly – tentatively – the small group descended the stairs, finally reaching the corridor at the bottom. Logan took a deep breath, looking briefly at the open doorway at the end before pressing determinedly forward, making his way through the gap, the other four right behind him. Logan and Piotr stopped suddenly however, but not by choice. The Russian cursed mentally as he found himself unable to move and unable to return to his non-metallic form. Magneto smirked as Hank, Bobby and Warren held back, seeing that their two colleagues were stuck.

"Well it's about time," Mystique drawled, crossing her arms. She stood next to Magneto at the far end of a huge, _vast_ square metal room, Pyro, Quicksilver and Multiple Man standing on the other side of her. Suddenly Logan and Piotr found themselves able to move again but neither went very far, the five X-Men instinctively lining up opposite the five Brotherhood members. Piotr glanced up, inhaling deeply as he realised he stood opposite Jamie, but the multiplying mutant did not return his gaze. Next to the Russian, Logan clenched his fists, his long claws sliding out of his knuckles on both hands. Mystique dropped her eyes to scrutinize her nails. "I mean really, you knew where we were last night. We were expecting you _hours _ago."

Logan growled, lunging forward but he stopped suddenly, although this time it was not at Magneto's will.

"Stay together!" he yelled as an almighty rumble filled the large room but it was too late. The floor split into multiple sections, some raising, some falling and some shifting sideways, metal walls dividing the newly formed rooms. Piotr cursed as within seconds he found himself alone, surrounded by a cold metal maze. Looking around quickly, he let out a weary sigh and made his way toward the one doorway in the room. Hopefully he'd find one of the other X-Men before he ran into one of the Brotherhood…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr jumped as a loud crash came from somewhere above him. Pausing briefly, he looked at the roof uneasily. He still had no idea where everyone else was – but someone had apparently found someone…

Movement from further down the corridor caught the Russian's attention. Quickly he set forward, following the shadow that disappeared round the corner. In the background noise picked up but Piotr could not make anything out clearly. Searching each room along the new corridor quickly, he finally entered the right one, stopping dead in his tracks as the mutant he had been following turned to face him. His metal skin instinctively peeled back to reveal his normal form. The pause seemed to last forever. Fifty feet under ground, in a dimly lit, metal walled room the two mutants just stared at each other, neither moving, neither talking, both oblivious to the noise that raged somewhere in the background…

A loud crash echoed over the rest of the chaos from somewhere to their side, followed by a pained cry and the sound of shattering – _ice _shattering. Piotr's eyes widened, his gaze turning instinctively towards the noise although all he saw was the stone wall. Jamie smiled cruelly.

"You should go and help your friend," he said blandly. "Pyro won't lose twice."

Piotr swallowed hard.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Awwwww…" Jamie pulled a mocking, sweet face. "Are you worried about me?"

Piotr bristled, crossing his arms.

"I'm not leaving you _unattended_," he replied flatly. Jamie scowled, glancing sideways as another loud crash filtered through the wall.

"Being a bit heavy handed aren't you all?" he arched an eyebrow. "I thought you guys were supposed to be the peaceful type?"

Piotr's eyes narrowed.

"One of our kids is dead," he replied tightly. Jamie sighed helplessly.

"I told you – that had nothing to do with us!"

"You're the only one who could hack our security system!"

"I _set up _your security system!" Jamie threw up his arms in despair. "Why the hell would I bother to do that if _we_ were gonna be the ones breaking into the mansion?"

"So no-one else would get there first."

Jamie shook his head.

"You _know_ I didn't take Tommy!" he replied agitatedly, oblivious now to the distant chaos that still raged in the background. Curling his lip up slightly he held out his arms, wrists together as if offering for them to be tied up. "Fine - take me to your leader and I'll tell them _exactly _what I was doing when Tommy was kidnapped," the multiplying mutant lowered his arms with a wry smirk as Piotr's head dropped briefly. "But of course we don't want your precious comrades finding out that good old reliable Piotr has been sleeping with the enemy now do we?"

Piotr let out a shaky sigh but his face remained stoic.

"I shall own up to my mistakes," he replied flatly.

Jamie's face fell slightly.

"You reallythink I did it?" the multiplying mutant frowned heavily although there was no hiding the genuine hurt in his bright blue eyes. "You _really_ think that I would be involved in this?"

Piotr took a deep breath.

"What use is an alibi to someone who can be in two places at once?"

Jamie closed his eyes briefly before standing up straight, setting the taller mutant a defiant stare, his shoulders bristling.

"Well, if that's how you feel…"

Within seconds the room was filled with duplicates. Piotr cursed violently, spinning around to try and keep track of the original but it was impossible. Just as quickly as they had appeared the duplicates vanished, quickly disappearing out of the room obviously following the original. Quickly the Russian set off after him but the multiplying mutant was gone, lost in the maze of metal. With an exasperated sigh he headed in the direction of the sound of the ice, although the way the corridors echoed that was easier said than done.

The ground shook suddenly under Piotr's feet. Before he had time to register what was happening the Russian found the ground lowering beneath him, the walls moving along with them. As quickly as they had lost each other the x-men found themselves back on the same level, Hank and Warren together, Logan at the far side near where they had started, Bobby and John just a few meters away from Piotr, both ice and fire mutants sporting bloody lips and the early signs of bruises on their faces. Pyro – quickest to adapt to the movement – took a few steps back. In the blink of an eye Quicksilver was by his side, leading him back to where the Brotherhood were gathered much where they had started – Multiple Man standing in the middle of the furthest away wall, Magneto standing in the corner, Mystique sitting next to him looking somehow _bored_. The x-men regrouped, Hank quickly giving Bobby the once over but the ice mutant dismissed him. The five stood their ground, looking back over at the Brotherhood, none of the five sure what to do.

"Fine, I admit it," Jamie suddenly spoke up, holding his arms out to the side. "I took the kid."

Logan growled and lunged forward, but just as he had before, he stopped dead as if slammed up against a brick wall. Magneto smirked, hand held up lazily. Pyro too smirked, twirling a fireball around his fingers menacingly. With Logan, Piotr and Bobby essentially neutralized, Hank and Warren stood helplessly, knowing all too well they could not take on the other five mutants themselves. Across the room, Jamie took a deep breath.

"I snuck into the mansion on Friday afternoon," he continued blandly, his eyes fixed on one location – on one _mutant_. "I slipped Tommy a pill to make him sick. When he was in his room I injected him with a dose of my mutation which we able to copy thanks to that information we stole when you helped us, I made him duplicate, I mildly sedated the dupe and got outa there with the original," a wry smile pulled on his lips as a duplicate peeled off his body, walking to a doorway off to his right, the x-men's eyes widening as he spoke. "So at three o'clock in the morning when I was supposed to be breaking into the mansion, I was at our apartment in town, sound asleep. And Tommy…" the duplicate opened the door, another duplicate appearing in the doorway – with an all too familiar blonde teenager. "…was right here. Safe and sound."


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Did I surprise you all? Hmm. Go me.

So yeah… it's not Piotr who has to forgive Jamie for misbehaving it's Jamie who has to forgive Piotr for not trusting him. Put's a different spin on things doesn't it? Any thoughts on the matter are always gratefully received – I have _no idea _where this is going after the next chapter or two… But for now, let's see things from the Brotherhood point of view for a change will we? And then next chapter we'll head back to the mansion. And then… hopefully the plot bunnies will tell me something useful…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 21**

The ground shook suddenly under Jamie's feet. Sighing quietly he crossed his arms as the ground lowered beneath him, glancing about quickly to get his bearings. As soon as the floor was level he retreated quickly to where Mystique and Magneto were already gathered. He looked back across the room, his eyes immediately falling on Piotr, who stood near the middle of the room, still looking a little disorientated. Tearing his eyes away from the Russian he noticed Pyro in the middle of the room, backing away from the ice mutant, the two former friends both sporting bloody lips and the early signs of bruises on their faces. Before Jamie could even think about going to help him however Pietro was by his side. A quick, wry smile pulled on the multiplying mutant's lips but with a deep breath he regained a more composed expression. Across the room the x-men regrouped, lining up at the opposite side of the room, although closer this time than before, all five looking a little unsure. Jamie glanced over at Magneto, who gave him a small nod. The multiplying mutant sighed quietly.

"Fine, I admit it," he said, holding his arms out to the side. "I took the kid."

Logan growled and lunged forward, but just as he had before, he stopped dead as if slammed up against a brick wall. Magneto smirked, hand held up lazily. Pyro too smirked, twirling a fireball around his fingers menacingly. With three of their number essentially neutralized, the other two stood helplessly. Jamie took a deep breath.

"I snuck into the mansion on Friday afternoon," he continued blandly, his eyes fixed on Piotr but he was too far away to gauge the Russian's expression. "I slipped Tommy a pill to make him sick. When he was in his room I injected him with a dose of my mutation which we able to copy thanks to that information we stole when you helped us, I made him duplicate, I mildly sedated the dupe and got outa there with the original," a wry smile pulled on his lips as a duplicate peeled off his body, walking to a doorway off to his right. "So at three o'clock in the morning when I was supposed to be breaking into the mansion, I was at our apartment in town, sound asleep. And Tommy…" he turned to watch as his duplicate opened the door, another duplicate appearing in the doorway – with a blonde teenager. "…was right here. Safe and sound."

Next to the multiplying mutant Tommy looked from the Brotherhood to the x-men as Jamie pulled his duplicates back in. Jamie gave Tommy a gentle nudge, the teenager taking the hint, walking toward the x-men. Jamie's chest tightened as he watched Piotr. The Russian – visible even from the distance – exhaled heavily, his shoulders slumping as his whole body visibly un-tensed in relief as Tommy approached him.

"Oh man I'm glad to see you guys," Tommy said as he neared the group, heading toward Piotr in particular. Once again Logan's fists clenched, his shocked expression giving way to anger as he turned back to the Brotherhood.

"If you have a laid a finger on him…" he growled. Tommy quickly shook his head.

"Logan, they haven't done anything!" he insisted. "I just knew you guys would be worried about me," he looked from Logan to Piotr. "How's Jinx?"

Piotr opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. Bobby – seeing that Piotr was still somewhat shell-shocked – turned to Tommy.

"He's not good," the ice mutant replied honestly. "Tommy, he thinks that you're dead."

"_Dead_?" Tommy looked back over toward the Brotherhood, his eyes widening as he looked back to the x-men. "You thought I was dead? _Jinx _thinks I'm dead?"

Mystique pursed her lips.

"We may have… kept a few details from you."

Hank frowned.

"I'm sorry… you copied Multiple Man's mutation and dosed Tommy?"

"Yes," Mystique shrugged tiredly. "It's not all that different from the cure."

"But… he keeps his own power?" Hank continued. Mystique nodded.

"And the multiplying mutation will wear off in a couple of weeks."

Logan's eyebrow arched dubiously.

"So how do we know we have the original Tommy back?" he eyed the Brotherhood suspiciously.

"That Jinx kid'll be able to tell if it's not him," Jamie replied. "That's why I sedated the dupe I left behind – in case Jinx noticed any strange behaviour," he curled his lip up ever so slightly, unable to resist a quick glare at the Russian across the room. "A boyfriend should be able to tell."

Again the brief silence fell, the x-man all looking at each other uneasily but they seemed much less hostile than they had previously.

"I don't understand," Logan shook his head. Mystique scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"That's because you're all brawn and no brain," she replied dismissively. Her lips pursed as Magneto gave her a warning look, albeit tinged with amusement. The shapeshifter clambered to her feet and gestured toward the door through which Jamie had taken Tommy. "I'm not yelling across this room anymore. If you want a full explanation then follow me."

Mystique arched an eyebrow as Hank looked across at Logan but the other male was already striding determinedly forward. She gave a small shake of the head, turning to follow Magneto toward the door. Jamie gave the two a small nod as they passed, glancing toward the x-men briefly before heading over to where John still stood with Pietro. He couldn't help but smirk slightly as Pietro stood still until his father passed; turning to fuss over the bruised fire mutant the second Magneto had his back to them.

"You weren't supposed to go head to head with Iceblock," the multiplying mutant pointed out. John shrugged.

"He got in my way."

Jamie arched an eyebrow, putting an arm out suddenly, wincing slightly as Pietro suddenly ran full speed into him. The platinum blonde grinned at him.

"Was just gonna go say hi to the icy one."

"Yeah, sure you were," he gently grabbed the two by the shoulders, turning them toward the door and giving them a small shove. He glanced across at the x-men, Logan already through the door after Magneto and Mystique, Hank not far behind with Bobby and Warren, Piotr taking up the rear with Tommy. John and Pietro slipped through the door in front of Hank, the Ambassador holding back slightly in an obvious attempt to keep Bobby away from the two before leading the ice mutant and Warren through themselves. Jamie took a deep breath as he found himself at the doorway looking into Piotr's steely blue eyes. Without breaking the gaze Piotr ushered Tommy through the doorway.

"Jamie I…" the Russian started quietly but Jamie simply curled up his lip, turning away and walking briskly through the door before Piotr could grab his arm. Quickly he fell into step behind Tommy, following the procession toward the room down the corridor into which the rest of the mutants were filing, acutely aware of the figure behind him.

"Ok then," Logan crossed his arms impatiently, Piotr barely in the door as he turned toward Mystique and Magneto. "Explain."

Mystique arched an eyebrow, looking over to where Jamie joined Pietro and John at the opposite side of the room from the x-men, waiting until they were settled before talking.

"As we told you, some time ago we caught onto some information that hinted at one of your kids being at risk. What we didn't tell you was that we knew exactly which kid and exactly who was going to take him," the shapeshifter clicked on the keyboard of the computer next to her, gesturing to the pictures of two men that appeared on a nearby wall. "Ambassador, do you recognise these men?"

Hank frowned uneasily.

"The gentleman on the left is one of my so called colleagues, who has been breathing down our necks waiting for us to slip up so they can have us shut down. And the gentleman on the right is our superior."

"So he _has _the power to shut you down?" Mystique enquired, arching an eyebrow and pursing her lips as Hank nodded. "Quicksilver was surveying the ground above while we were playing earlier. They both just arrived with some soldiers."

A heavy sigh escaped Hank's lips as he ran a hand through the blue fur around his temple.

"I should have known he would find out about this," he lamented. Mystique pursed her lips.

"He knew you were going to be here before you did," she handed Hank a thick smile from her desk. "Here's all the evidence you need to prove your colleague was behind all those early experiments we shut down _and _behind Tommy's kidnapping," the shapeshifter continued quickly as Hank took the file, his brow furrowing in confusion. "They wanted his power first and foremost so they planned to take him and make _us _big, bad, evil mutants look responsible," she smirked slightly. "They must have been laughing when we offered to help out with the security system – made making us look guilty a lot easier," she pulled a nonchalant expression back onto her face. "So they turn you against us and they make sure you find out where we are. You come here and – they hope anyway – _weaken _us but either way they have us all. We get done for kidnapping the kid – kid of a politician no less – and you guys…"

"Look like a bunch of vigilantes who use our powers to take the law into our own hands," Hank bowed his head as Mystique's voice trailed off. The x-men fell silent briefly, contemplating what Mystique had said.

"But… how could they be so sure that we'd come here?" Warren asked. Mystique gave a pointed look in Logan's direction, the male looking down sheepishly. The shapeshifter smirked and arched an eyebrow.

"One or two reasons," she turned her attention to the multiplying mutant nearby. "Multiple Man?"

Jamie took a deep breath, moving over to the computer.

"I didn't mention it before but I installed a camera in the security room," he twirled one of the monitors around to show the x-men a view of the Xavier Mansions security room. "This is the clip from Friday night."

The multiplying mutant leant back against the wall, crossing his arms and bowing his head. His lips curled up wryly as there was a collective grasp from the other side of the room.

"Not her place to interfere my ass," Logan grumbled.

"Encouraging you to come here was she?" Magneto arched an eyebrow.

"Just a little…" Hank sighed wearily as he looked at the screen, watching as Miranda turned away from the keypad after unlocking the security system. "She was checked. We do background checks on all new teachers."

Mystique gave a small nod.

"In your defence we didn't find anything on her at first," she admitted. "We suspected there was an insider and naturally we started with the humans. It was only after we saw this and we looked again that we dug up the truth – they'd kept it well hidden. Her fiancé was a soldier at Alcatraz. He was never found," the shapeshifter arched an eyebrow, shaking her head slightly. "They played you like puppets," she tried not to look too smug. "Luckily for _you_ – _we _played _them_."

The x-men looked down sheepishly. Hank was the first to look back up.

"I do believe then that we are you all an apology," he glanced over the group before his eyes settled on Jamie. "Especially you, James."

The multiplying mutant's lip curled up slightly.

"I'm sure I'll survive," he muttered, looking up briefly to catch Piotr's gaze but he quickly turned away again. Hank took a deep breath.

"I guess we should go and face the music then," he smiled wryly before turning a warm smile to Tommy. "And then go and let everyone know that you're ok."

Mystique gestured back toward the door.

"I'll show you the easier way out," she said, heading for the door without waiting for a reply. Jamie quickly turned away from the x-men, heading back to the corner to stand with John and Pietro, refusing to look round but John gave him a small nod to let him know when the room was empty.

"You know he…" the fire mutant started but Jamie just held up a hand, giving a small, dismissive wave before shoving his hands in his pockets and disappearing out the door, heading in the opposite direction to which Mystique and Magneto had led the other mutants. John pursed his lips thoughtfully as he watched Jamie disappear. "Must suck to be doing good for once and still get treated like the bad guy. Especially by your so called boyfriend…"


	23. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** OK, glossing over a couple of scenes but they're not important so quite sure you're not gonna mind. And I missed a bit in the last chap so have shoe-horned it in here. So – off we go again… short but quickly posted. Just want to get some space between the chapters since I seem to have just come up with a little idea that may extend this story a little…or a lot…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 22**

The procession made their way up the new staircase Mystique led them to, much lighter and airier than the ones they had descended earlier. Reaching a sort of landing, the shapeshifter stepped off to the side and gestured toward the door.

"I think it's probably best you continue alone," she stated simply. Hank nodded, exchanging a quick look with Logan before leading the way out into the open air near the jet. Almost immediately the group was surrounded by soldiers, guns trained. Unable to find the Brotherhood base they had obviously set up observation points around the area, particularly near the Blackbird. More soldiers quickly arrived, apparently alerted by their colleagues. Instinctively Hank, Logan, Bobby and Warren lined up, Hank gesturing for Piotr to keep Tommy in the stairwell out of sight. For a moment silence reined, both sides in a stand off until a couple of older men walked over. Hank inhaled deeply but offered both a calm nod.

"Hank, I have to say I am quite disappointed," his superior said solemnly, holding up a hand as a sign for the soldiers to hold their positions. The man next to him just looked at Hank smugly. Hank managed to maintain a calm and neutral expression. Looking quickly around at the soldiers, he decided that they were mostly under the command of his superior.

"Indeed you will be," the Ambassador stepped aside, gesturing for Piotr to step forward with Tommy. He watched his counterparts face fall, the man's eyes widening as Mystique and Magneto stepped out of their hiding place, offering the humans in front of them a satisfied smirk, Pyro and Quicksilver joining them, the fire mutant's lighter flicking open. "Commander, this is Thomas Bayley," Hank held out the file from Mystique. "And here's the proof of who _really _took him."

In the blink of an eye a handful of the soldiers moved, turning away from the group. They all stopped dead however as suddenly they were surrounded by a circle of identical, dark haired men, all with a handgun trained forward. The most senior of the humans took the file, flicking through it quickly but efficiently. He turned to look at the man next to him, the other male's guilty expression confirming what he had read. Bristling ever so slightly he gave Hank a small nod, signalling for his men to arrest the other man and his handful of soldiers. Hank's counterpart sneered at the mutants as was led passed them.

"This isn't over," he grumbled. Next to Hank, Logan just scoffed. Only when all the military presence was completely gone did the circle of Multiple Man's disappear back into the original body. Logan looked at the multiplying mutant, curling his lip up slightly as he crossed his arms.

"Am I the only one concerned by the fact that they can _all _now do that?" he asked, gesturing loosely toward the other Brotherhood mutants. Mystique let out a silvery laugh.

"Oh don't worry – we won't be using Multiple Man's mutation on ourselves," she shrugged slightly. "We all value our sanity."

Jamie screwed up his face slightly as the x-men frowned.

"I forgot to say to you earlier – you're gonna have to keep an eye on Tommy," he raised a hand to silence the comments he knew would come. "I've talked to him already. The mutation will wear off quickly so hopefully it won't be a problem but he may display signs of…" the multiplying mutant's face screwed up further. "Multiple personalities. All the dupes are different. If you pull too many back in their personality sticks with you. Overloads your mind. If you don't duplicate _enough_ they…" an absent wave of the hand toward his head was the only further explanation he gave. "He has my cell phone number. Just don't be surprised by any… _strange behaviour_."

Hank gave an understanding nod, albeit tinged with a slight frown. Logan however folded his arms, arching an eyebrow at the gun in the multiplying mutant's hand.

"I seem to remember you protesting that you don't use violence," he commented. Jamie returned a wry smirk, tossing the handgun to the other mutant. Logan grabbed it easily, noticing immediately how light it was. Turning it over he found that it was unloaded. Pursing his lips he held it back out towards Jamie but the multiplying mutant had turned away, following the rest of the Brotherhood mutants back into the underground lair. Hank took a deep breath.

"Let's get going then. We'll call Ororo en route home from the jet," he offered Tommy a small smile. "And you can tell Jinx in person."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Hey, wait up," despite his mixed mood a warm smile pulled on Piotr's lips as he lengthened his strides to catch up with the student trying to race on ahead. "It might be better if I have a quick word with him first _before _you go in?"

Tommy smiled sheepishly.

"I guess," he conceded. "Probably just scare the hell outa him otherwise."

"Exactly," the Russian gave a small nod, quickly grabbing Tommy's arm as the younger mutant turned to head down the corridor that led to his and Jinx's bedroom. "This way. I sorted him out another room. He couldn't face staying in your room."

Tommy's eyes widened, a mixture of concern, horror and even guilt flitting through his blue eyes.

"Oh," quickly he scurried after the Russian, stopping abruptly as Piotr paused outside one of the doors. Reluctantly he shrunk back, returning an understanding smile to the reassuring one Piotr offered him. With a quick knock the Russian knocked softly on the door.

"Jinx?" he called, knowing the teen was avoiding most visitors at the moment.

"Come in," the reply was quiet and strained. Quickly Piotr slipped into the room, leaving the door just on the latch.

"Hey," the Russian offered the student sitting on the bed a meek smile. "How you feeling?"

"Alright," Jinx shrugged unconvincingly. Piotr took a deep breath, perching on the edge of the bed.

"Look Jinx, I need to tell you something. We eh… we just went to the Brotherhood base…"

"You found them?" Jinx interrupted, clambering quickly to his knees but he pulled back, closing his eyes briefly as all around him the air crackled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't want you to get hurt too," Piotr replied, gesturing to the crackling electrical equipment around them. "They admitted to taking Tommy," he held a hand up to silence the teenager as again the air crackled. "In the afternoon. Ja… Multiple Man dosed him with a copy of his mutation. When you went to bed it was a duplicate of Tommy that was asleep in your bed," the Russian stood, making his way toward the door as Jinx just frowned at him in confusion. "The real Tommy was with them," he couldn't help but smile as Jinx's eyes widened hopefully. Piotr opened the door. "Safe and sound."

Jinx exhaled heavily as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Piotr's smile widened as Tommy stepped forward into the room, throwing his arms around Jinx as the other student clambered to greet him. Piotr bowed his head, retreating quickly from the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. It was such a relief to see the two reunited. Taking a deep breath the Russian turned down the corridor, heading back in the direction from which he had come.

"Hey, Pete!" Bobby caught up with him. "That Jinx and Tommy back together?"

"Yeah," Piotr smiled. "Figured I'd just leave them to it. Any word from Ororo?"

"She's on her way. Tommy's parents are with her."

Piotr nodded.

"They must be so relived," he turned to look at the ice mutant walking along side him. "You speak to Marie?"

"About Miranda?" Bobby scoffed. "Yeah, her and Kitty are fuming."

"I can imagine."

The cryokinetic glanced up at his friend carefully.

"What about you? How you taking it?"

Piotr could not help the wry smile that pulled on his lips.

"No worse than anyone else," he replied. "We broke up remember."

Bobby nodded slowly, studying the other mutant closely.

"True…" he conceded, seeing he was not going to get anything else from the Russian. With a tired sigh he ran a hand through his hair. "Well it's been a long night. Better turn in – we'll still have classes in the morning."

Piotr groaned quietly.

"I guess…" he offered the ice mutant a meek smile. "Well I'll see you in the morning then."

"Yeah, good night," Bobby gave him a small wave, disappearing off up one of the nearby stairwells. Piotr took a deep breath, himself turning and making his way toward his own bedroom. Reaching his room, the Russian closed the door behind him, slumping back against it tiredly, a weary sigh escaping his lips. After several minutes he pushed himself away from the door, delving into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone. Collapsing down onto his bed he hit the dial button, selecting Jamie's name from the contact list. He closed his eyes as the soft ringing sound of the unanswered call. At the sound of the answering machine Piotr shut the phone dejectedly. What a mess he'd made of everything…


	24. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** Check me and uber quick posting. Don't expect the same from the next chapter – don't think it's gonna be so easy to write…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 23**

Piotr stifled a yawn as he entered Ororo's office the following afternoon. It had been a _long_ day – not helped by the Russian's lack of sleep the following night.

"Hey," Bobby offered him a smile from where he already sat on the sofa at the side. Piotr returned a nod, slumping down next to him. Soon enough the usual crowd filtered in – Logan, Warren, Kitty and Marie. Finally Hank and Ororo joined them.

"Thanks for coming up," Ororo smiled tiredly but still warmly at the group. "I just wanted to give you all an update. Tommy's doing fine. His parents have just left, finally agreeing to leave him with us," she rolled her eyes slightly, showing it had been a fight but there was understanding on her face. "Hank has been in touch with his men in Washington and I'm afraid the rest of the group responsible for taking Tommy – _trying _to take Tommy – have disappeared. Including Miranda…," the female could not help but curl her lip up. "We have to be vigilant against the possibility of an attack on the mansion. Now, Jamie was here earlier. He changed the security code and tightened up the perimeter. Spoke to Tommy too and he's happy with how he's doing."

Piotr blinked rapidly but maintained a calm expression.

"We have also learned that Daniel was in on it too. He – like everyone else – has disappeared," Hank pulled a face. "It makes you think about who you can really trust," the Ambassador shrugged helplessly. "The Brotherhood are keeping their eyes and ears open too. I fully expect some kind of retaliation but I have no idea what they'll do."

Ororo sighed quietly.

"That's all for now. Just… wanted to keep you up to date," she took a deep breath. "Please, just keep your eyes open."

The x-men filtered from the room with reassuring words for Ororo. Piotr quickly made his way outside, hoping that some fresh air would help to wake him up a little. Instinctively he pulled his cell phone from his pocket. It was worth a try…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John arched an eyebrow from the doorway the next day as he watched Jamie simply stare at the ringing cell phone lying next to him on the arm of the sofa. No need to ask who was calling…

"Don't you think you're being a bit hard on him?" the fire mutant asked, stepping into the room as the ringing stopped. "I mean the whole point was that they were _supposed _to think we took Tommy."

A heavy sigh escaped Jamie's lips.

"I know," he admitted, screwing up his face slightly.

"It must have been tough for him," John continued, seeing the other mutant faltering. "He's only known you for a few months but the guys at the mansion are like his _family_ – he's known some of them for _years_."

A scowl replaced Jamie's previously calmed face.

"What you so keen to stick up for Piotr for?" he grumbled. John smirked.

"Cause he's probably the only one I didn't _hate _by the time I left the mansion," he shrugged, arching an eyebrow as Jamie's expression softened again. "If it was the other way round what would you do? If Pete was saying something and I was saying something else?"

Jamie pursed his lips, wanting to make a sarcastic comment about the fire mutant being far more untrustworthy but he knew what John was saying was true.

"It's _Piotr_," he replied instead, shrugging absently as he pulled a blank expression back onto his face. John groaned quietly, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Mystique," the fire mutant gave a small start as he caught sight of the shapeshifter hovering in the doorway. Jamie's eyes widened slightly as he turned to look at the female.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked uneasily. Mystique laughed.

"You really think I did not already know about you and the Russian?" she gave a small shake of the head, tutting quietly before gesturing for the two to follow. "We've been summoned."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr sighed tiredly as once again he made his way towards Ororo's office, summoned yet again to some kind of meeting. He was sure he dreaded each one more than the last. Finding the office door already ajar the Russian eased into the room, only Warren there already.

"No rest for the wicked, eh?" the other male arched an eyebrow. Piotr returned a wry smile.

"Apparently not," he agreed, making his way to the other side of the room. Leaning back against the wall, he bowed his head and closed his eyes, not bothering to look up when the door opened. He barely paid any attention to the sound of the people entering – several people by the sounds of it – assuming it was Logan, Bobby and Marie and maybe Kitty. The newcomers settled in silence, the silence remaining. Piotr finally looked up as he heard the door again, expecting it to be Ororo and Hank but instead he found that it was in fact Logan, Bobby, Marie and Kitty. He turned his head quickly to where the first group had sat down, blinking in surprise as he found the Brotherhood sitting in the corner. Jamie looked up and met his gaze, holding it for a brief moment before offering a small nod, a meek smile pulling on his lips. Piotr returned the smile earnestly, hoping this was the turnaround that signalled the other mutant would at least _talk _to him now…

Finally Hank and Ororo arrived, giving the gathering a nod of greeting.

"Please tell me this is just to tell us that our friends have been caught?" Logan crossed his arms. Ororo sighed tiredly.

"I'm afraid not."

"Daniel called," Hank continued, unable to help curling his lip up slightly. "He informed us that they have another child, but he hung up before we could trace the call."

"Another child? Who?" Logan asked.

"We have no idea," Ororo admitted. "But so far as we can tell all the students are accounted for."

"Perhaps it was meant as a warning?" Mystique offered. "What exactly did he say?"

"Not much," Hank replied. "That they have a child and we should call _our friends_," he glanced toward the Brotherhood. "Call you guys."

A brief silence fell as all the occupants of the room pondered the current predicament. The silence was quickly and sharply broken however by the sound of the phone on Ororo's desk ringing – her direct line. The veteran x-man briefly thought about ignoring it – hoping it was just a mundane school enquiry – but she knew she could not ignore it. Just in case. Taking a deep breath she grabbed for the receiver.

"Hello?" she answered calmly. Her eyes however quickly darkened. "Miranda. I…" her brows furrowed as she shut her mouth abruptly, apparently listening to the other female, exchanging a concerned look with Hank. The other mutants did not have long to wait as Ororo soon hung up the call. "They're watching us, they know you are here," she looked quickly to the Brotherhood. "She said now we are all together she can give us the information we need but all she gave us was a name. Brendon Jordison. I don't recognise it at all," she shrugged helplessly, looking to Mystique but the other female looked just as clueless. "So what on earth is going on?"

Mystique inhaled deeply, opening her mouth to offer a reply but it was Jamie's voice that was heard.

"He's my son."


	25. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** Well we all knew my streak of fast posts had to end sometime. This was a lot harder to write than I thought it would be. So many possibilities! Speaking of which – I do appreciate feedback at times like this. I am aware that OCs are not always the best idea. I struck it lucky with Jinx and Tommy but that doesn't mean that you are all going to want to meet Jamie's kid. I don't want to get bogged down into a Jamie/son fic – need to keep it Jamie/Piotr but if you guys wanna see more of the kid I will write about the kid.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 24**

Ororo shrugged helplessly, looking to Mystique but the other female looked just as clueless. "So what on earth is going on?"

Mystique inhaled deeply, opening her mouth to offer a reply but it was Jamie's voice that was heard.

"He's my son."

Surprised eyes turned to look at the multiplying mutant, none more shocked by the statement than the rest of the Brotherhood.

"Since when?" John exclaimed.

"Since high school," came the shrugged response.

"You never said you had a son," Mystique commented.

"You never asked," Jamie replied blandly. The other mutants in the room looked further startled by the tone but none commented. Ororo blinked rapidly but maintained a calm expression.

"Well at least now we know what we are dealing with," she pointed out, picking up a nearby pen. "So, tell us about Brendon."

The multiplying mutant squirmed slightly.

"He just turned sixteen," he replied. "7th July."

There was a slight pause as everyone waited for Jamie to continue. When he did not, Hank spoke up.

"Mutation?" he prompted, presuming the other mutant was at a loss for what information may be pertinent. Jamie bristled slightly.

"Does it matter?" he asked defensively. Hank refrained from rolling his eyes at what he considered a quite typical Brotherhood response.

"It would just be useful to know if they have Brendon to have _Brendon_ or if it's an incentive to lure us all into an ambush," Hank replied diplomatically.

Jamie's shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Oh. Right. Yeah…" he mumbled before giving a shrug. "Well I don't know."

"He hasn't displayed signs yet?" Hank arched an eyebrow. "Some are late in showing…"

"No – I said _I don't know_," Jamie emphasised with only a slight scowl on his otherwise calm face. "I haven't seen him since he was a baby."

The brief silence returned.

"So you're saying that the only thing you know about your son is his date of birth?" Magneto arched an eyebrow. Jamie's scowl deepened.

"'Cause you know so much about _your_ children," he muttered. Magneto's shoulders tensed but before he could respond Mystique stood up, stepped between the two.

"Boys…" she scolded lightly, concentrating her warning – albeit understanding – look on Jamie. With an arch of the eyebrow she turned toward Hank and Ororo. "We have a starting point. I'm sure we can find out whatever we need to know."

Jamie sighed quietly, running a hand through his hair.

"Someone should call his mother," he said simply, delving into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone. Flipping it open he quickly scrolled through the numbers, sliding the phone onto the desk between Mystique and Ororo. "That's her number. I think. She changes it every now and then so I can't call her but I haven't used that one yet so…"

Kitty scoffed quietly as the multiplying mutant shrugged absently.

"So how do you keep managing to get her number if she keeps changing it?"

Jamie rolled his eyes, not bothering to hide the contemptuous curl of his lips.

"Do I _really _need to answer that?" he screwed up his face slightly. "_Sneaky, crafty thief_!"

Ororo exchanged a quick glance with Mystique before grabbing the cell phone, copying the number and passing the phone back to Jamie, arching an eyebrow at the colourful name the number was listed under.

"Her name?" she asked quietly, choosing not to draw attention to it.

"Maggie," Jamie replied blandly. "Her husband's called Jake…or something… They married when Brendon was just a baby. As far as Brendon's concerned he's his dad. He doesn't know I exist."

Once again Ororo and Mystique exchanged a look but quickly she looked over at the gathered x-men.

"I think for now the rest of you can get back to what you were doing. We'll let you know when we know more."

Obediently the x-men stood, making their way toward the door. Piotr paused briefly; casting his eyes back to the multiplying mutant sitting at the side of the room but Jamie kept his head bowed. With a silent, grudging sigh he followed his fellow x-men from the room, Warren and Logan behind him ushering him along.

"Doesn't seem too concerned about the fact that his kids been kidnapped does he?" Marie commented.

"What do you expect?" Logan muttered, shoving a cigar in his mouth. "_Brotherhood_."

Piotr's mouth opened to object but Warren spoke first.

"Surely they know that he has nothing to do with the kid? What's the point in taking him hostage?"

"I guess that's why they were waiting for all of us to get together before they called," Kitty replied. "_We_ have a conscious. They know we're not gonna let them keep _any _kid."

Again Piotr opened his mouth to protest but all that came out was a relenting sigh. They would not listen to him anyway…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie ran his hands through his hair, rubbing his eyes wearily as Ororo, Hank, Magneto and Mystique talked in hushed voices. The multiplying mutant could feel John's eyes on him, the pyrokinetic sitting fidgeting next to him, obviously at a complete loss for what to say.

"Well if they _are _wanting to lead us into an ambush then they will let us know where they are," Mystique spoke up, causing Jamie to look up. "Like they did when they were ready for us to find Tommy. They'll just… leak something."

"Ok," Ororo nodded. "Hank, you'd better call William, see what his team can dig up. I'll call Maggie," she offered Jamie a reassuring smile but the multiplying mutant gave only the slightest nod of acknowledgement. Ororo sighed quietly, giving Hank and nod as the ambassador slipped out the room to make his phone call. Magneto and Mystique took moved away from the desk.

"We're going to head back to the base, see if we find anything. Perhaps we overlooked something in our original workings," Mystique informed Jamie and John. "You two stay here – in case Miss Miranda gets in touch again."

Both mutants nodded although only John looked her in the eye, giving a small nod as she gave a pointed look in Jamie's direction. Without further word Magneto and Mystique left the room. Ororo looked over the remaining two mutants, taking a deep breath but Jamie spoke up before she could.

"I'm gonna go check on Tommy," the multiplying mutant clambered to his feet. Ororo opened her mouth to object but instead gave a relenting nod.

"I'll keep you informed," she said gently, turning to John as Jamie left the room. The fire mutant shifted slightly in his seat.

"Well, isn't this familiar…" he muttered, forcing a wry smile as he looked around his former teacher's office. Ororo allowed herself the faintest of smiles as John stood. "I'll find somewhere quiet to hide myself."

Ororo simply gave a nod, allowing the pyrokinetic to leave the room. Rubbing her temples wearily, she pulled the piece of paper with the phone number written on it and picked up the telephone on her desk. This was not going to be a pleasant call…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr sighed tiredly as he made his way down the corridors, not entirely sure where he was going but staying still was driving him mad. He could not stop thinking about – worrying about – Jamie. The multiplying mutant may have been acting all calm and collected but the Russian knew better…

"Jinx!" Piotr spotted the younger mutant up ahead. The teenager stopped, turning to face Piotr with an arched eyebrow.

"Hey, what's up?"

Piotr could not help but smile faintly.

"Where's your shadow?" he asked, gesturing loosely to Jinx's side. The purple haired student curled his lip into a sneer although there was nothing malicious about his expression.

"Ha, ha," he rolled his eyes, waving a hand at the teacher dismissively. "Multiple Man came to see us. We told him about that… _incident _this morning so he took him down to the danger room."

"Danger room?" Piotr blinked.

"Yeah. Jamie said that the duplicates are building up in his head and that duplicating in a controlled environment might help."

"Oh right. So they're down there just now?"

"Yup. They headed down about an hour ago."

Piotr nodded slowly, maintaining a calm expression as he offered the other mutant a smile.

"Well enjoy the rest of your peace and quiet then," he teased, giving a small wave as he turned and headed back down the corridor, now with somewhere to go. Within a couple of minutes he was standing outside the danger room, although it was a good twenty minutes before anyone came out.

"Oh, hey Mr Rasputin," Tommy smiled at him cheerfully, the older mutant behind him just scowling. Piotr briefly met Jamie's eye before turning his attention back to Tommy.

"Hi there. I bumped into Jinx and he said you were down here," another glance up at Jamie, showing genuine concern for the student. "Everything ok?"

The multiplying mutant's tense stance softened slightly.

"He'll be fine," he confirmed as Tommy just nodded. "We were just…showing the voices who's boss right?"

He gave the student a playful punch on the arm, earning a sheepish laugh. Tommy looked up at Piotr earnestly.

"I'll be glad when this wears off," he admitted before turning to Jamie. "I don't know how you've coped with it for this long. I don't know how you're not crazy," Tommy turned to Piotr, missing Jamie's arched eyebrow. "Do you know where Jinxy was headed?"

"I think he was heading for your room," the Russian replied. Tommy smiled and nodded, offering the two a quick wave as he scurried off down the corridor. Piotr inhaled deeply and turned to Jamie, a meek smile on his lips. "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine," the multiplying mutant shrugged, starting to walk past the Russian but a high, strong arm blocked his route.

"You're forgetting that I saw what you were like around about Brendon's birthday," Piotr stated firmly but gently. Jamie paused briefly, staring at the arm in his way before letting out a relenting sigh, slumping back against the wall.

"My one good deed for the decade and I lose you and my son gets kidnapped," he bowed his head, running his hand through his hair. "How the hell is that fair?"

Piotr frowned helplessly, pausing for a moment before stepping toward the other mutant, stopping again as Jamie flinched away.

"Someone'll see you."

"I don't care if anyone sees," Piotr replied softly, taking the step forward but not actually touching the other mutant. "I'm not gonna call a meeting and make some big show about telling everyone but if people find out then…"

Jamie glanced up, pursing his lips thoughtfully as Piotr just shrugged.

"I'm still mad at you," Jamie said quietly. A faint, wry smile pulled on Piotr's lips.

"_I'm_ still mad at me too," he replied. "And when we find Brendon, I will bother you non-stop with apologies and begging you for forgiveness until you either forgive me or hit me."

The faintest smile pulled on Jamie's lips.

"Can I not do both?"

Piotr smiled at the barely audible reply.

"If it'll make you feel better," he finally closed the gap between them, placing his hands very lightly on Jamie's hips, lowering his head to the smaller mutant's level. "We will find Brendon."

Jamie's head bowed again, although he did lean closer to Piotr. Neither heard a nearby door opening.

"At least one of us is sure about that…" he muttered. Piotr just frowned, not entirely sure what to say. Instead he just removed one hand from the multiplying mutant's waist, reaching up to run his fingers gently down Jamie's cheek…

"_You bastard_!"

Jamie barely had time to turn round when he received a sharp slap across his left cheek, three duplicates splitting from his right.

"Owww…" Jamie shook his head and pulled his duplicates back in, focussing on the woman now standing in front of him. "I…"

"I should have _known_ you'd have something to do with this!" the woman continued to yell, ignoring the two men trying to pull her back, one of whom Piotr recognised as Hank's colleague William. The Russian just stood back, blinking rapidly as Jamie returned a resigned look to the female. "My son is missing and you are just…" she threw her hand in Piotr's direction. "Ugh!"

"Maggie, sweetie," the unidentified male took the woman's arm, coaxing her away gently. "Please… not now."

"Mrs Jordison, Ms Munro will be waiting for us," William too stepped forward, speaking to the woman reassuringly. With one last glare at Jamie the female – now identified as Brendon's mother – followed William down the corridor. The other male however held back. Jamie forced something akin to smile.

"You must be Jake," he held out a hand toward the other man. Returning a tight smile the man took the hand with a brisk shake.

"And you must be Jamie."

The multiplying mutant smirked.

"Was it the slap that gave it away?" he arched an eyebrow dryly. Jake let out a wry laugh.

"That and the eyes," he too arched an eyebrow. "Maggie lied when she said Brendon doesn't take after you."

Jake gave a small nod, back away and scurrying after Maggie and William. Jamie just blinked rapidly, watching the group disappear down the corridor. Piotr sighed softly, making his way back toward Jamie but the multiplying mutant turned away sharply.

"I'm gonna go find Johnny."

Piotr opened his mouth to object but instead just let out a relenting sigh. Probably best to leave him be…


	26. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** Oh… so many options! I think I've plotted my way to the end (ha ha… famous last words…) Still unsure about how much to use Brendon though. I guess we'll just have to wait and see…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 25**

Jamie finally found John hovering outside, talking away quietly on his cell phone. The multiplying mutant could not help but smile faintly as he rolled his eyes. No prizes for guessing who he was talking to…

"…yeah, Jamie's ok. I think…" Jamie heard as he moved within earshot of the other mutant. "Although he did start to pick a fight with your dad. Seriously. About how crap a father he is…" John arched an eyebrow as Jamie walked in front of him, offering the multiplying mutant a small salute of greeting as he listened to the voice on the other end of the call. "Yeah, he must do. Uh, uh. Sure. I'll keep you posted. Yeah. Ok. Speak to you later… Bye…" the fire mutant chuckled softly. "_Bye_…" John snapped the phone shut, tilting his head as he looked at Jamie. "Pietro thinks you have a death wish – picking a fight with the boss."

Jamie smiled wryly, pulling his shoulders up.

"Yeah, not my best of ideas…" he admitted, screwing his face up slightly. "I'm sorry – I could'a really landed you two in it."

John arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you could have," but a smile pulled on his lips. "No harm done. Besides – you're right. If he paid even the _slightest _bit of attention to Pietro he'd know what was going on."

"_You_ go tell him that," Jamie smirked. John just pulled a face, shaking his head before a more solemn expression came over his face.

"You know… Pete looked rather worried about you earlier. I th…"

"I've already seen him," the multiplying mutant interrupted, letting a weary sigh escape his lips.

"Oh…" John blinked in surprise. "And…"

"And Brendon's mother arrived."

"Oh!" John blinked again. "That must have been… _interesting_."

"One word for it," Jamie muttered, instinctively rubbing his cheek. John regarded the other mutant for a moment before inhaling deeply.

"Miss Munro has organised a room for us," he pulled a slight face. "It's a small room but it has got two beds. I did suggest we could stay at the apartment but then we figured that you'd rather be close by in case…"

Jamie gave an acknowledging nod as John's voice trailed off, talking a deep breath before pulling a smirk onto his lips.

"Miss Munro, eh? Falling into old habits?"

John scowled but did not dignify the other mutant with a reply.

"Oh, I should'a said – Pietro said to give him a shout if we need him," the fire mutant arched an eyebrow. "Well come on then. I'll show you the room."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John arched an eyebrow as he glanced over at the multiplying mutant sitting on the bed across the room an hour or so later. Jamie had been strangely quiet, but the pyrokinetic had no idea what to say to him…

The fire mutant jumped slightly as there was a sharp knock on the door. Seeing that Jamie showed no signs of moving he clambered from his bed, trudging over to the door and pulling it open. He arched an eyebrow at the ice mutant standing in front of him.

"Hey…" Bobby offered a meek smile, although he edged back slightly. "Eh… is Jamie here? Ororo wants to give you both an update."

John simply nodded, shutting the door in the ice mutant's face with a flick of the wrist. Shaking his head slightly he turned to look at Jamie. The multiplying mutant looked back up tiredly but rolled off the bed and made his way toward the door. By the time the two Brotherhood mutants stepped out into the hallway Bobby was long gone.

Within a few minutes John and Jamie reached Ororo's office, knocking softly before entering the room. Ororo turned away from where she was looking out the window, offering the two a meek smile as Jamie glanced around the room.

"Don't worry, Maggie's gone to phone her parents – they're looking after the girls so…" Ororo looked at the multiplying mutant earnestly. "I'm sorry, I did send Hank to warn you William was coming here but you were with Tommy and …" she gestured toward the phone on her desk. "I'm scared to leave the room unless it rings again."

"It's ok," Jamie waved a hand dismissively although his expression was not quite casual. "So… Brendon has siblings?"

Ororo bit her lip.

"Two sisters," she confirmed. Jamie arched an eyebrow before taking a deep breath.

"So – did she tell you anything useful?"

"All she could tell us was that Brendon was taken two nights ago on his way home from a friend's house," Ororo sat down behind her desk, sighing softly. "Now I have to warn you – the police are, of course, already involved. It took _a lot _of persuasion to convince her to let _us_ handle things and to not call the police and tell them of _your_ involvement."

Jamie smirked wryly.

"I'll keep my eyes open for roaming police officers then…" he mumbled, bowing his head briefly. "So did Maggie say anything about Brendon being…" the multiplying mutant frowned slightly. "You know… any mutation?"

Ororo shook her head softly.

"None," she sat quietly for a moment, regarding the other mutant thoughtfully as he simply nodded and turned away. "May I ask how Tommy is?"

Jamie turned back to face her tiredly but his expression was friendly.

"He's fine. I took him into the danger room so he could duplicate in a controlled environment."

Ororo frowned slightly.

"I thought you advised him _not _to duplicate?"

"Eh… yeah but when I heard about the incident this morning I figured it would help."

"Incident?" Ororo blinked rapidly, a concerned expression overtaking her. Jamie laughed softly, holding up a hand but he did not reply straight away as he heard the door open. All three turned to look toward the door, Hank slipping through the doorway.

"Oh, sorry," Hank offered the three a small. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"That's ok, I was just giving them an update," Ororo looked up hopefully. "Anything?"

Hank hook his head solemnly.

"Nothing."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr rolled his shoulder tiredly as he made his way down the hallway, contemplating turning in for the night. He had tried marking some tests in an attempt to stop thinking about Jamie but he just could not concentrate.

"Hey Pete!" Kitty's voice drifted out from the rec. room the Russian had just passed. Backtracking slightly Piotr looked into the room to find Kitty sitting with Marie, Warren and Logan.

"Where have you been hiding?" Marie asked. Piotr shrugged, leaning against the doorframe, glancing to the side upon hearing movement behind him.

"Just had a couple of things to do," Piotr replied as Bobby slipped passed him into the room. Marie nodded and turned straight back to Bobby.

"And where have _you _been?"

"Ororo caught me and asked me to go and get Jamie and John for her," the ice mutant replied, slumping down on the seat next to Marie.

"Oh yeah?" Logan arched an eyebrow. "And where have our Brotherhood friends been hiding?"

"They have a room," Bobby replied. Kitty scoffed.

"So what – they're just sitting it out in one of our rooms while everyone else is out looking for _his_ kid?"

"Well," Marie shrugged, curling her lip up slightly. "What do you expect from _Mr. Multiple Man_?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Piotr asked before he could stop himself. Marie looked up at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Let's face it – hardly going to be winning father-of-the-year is he?" she shook her head. "If he hasn't seen the kid since he was a baby."

Piotr inhaled sharply.

"You don't know the facts," he pointed out tightly.

"The guy's selfish, conceited and basically just an ass," Kitty screwed up her face.

"Brendon's mum didn't tell him she was pregnant," Piotr crossed his arms. "He was a few months old by the time Jamie found out."

The other mutants looked at Piotr, a mixture of shock and confusion on their faces.

"How do you know that?" Bobby asked. Piotr sighed quietly.

"He told me."

"_When_?" Kitty demanded. Piotr closed his eyes briefly but answered quickly.

"A few weeks after we started seeing each other," the Russian pushed himself away from the doorframe, his huge body filling the doorway. "Just give him a break."

Piotr barely gave enough time to see the shocked faces in the room before turning away, heading swiftly back down the corridor in the direction of Ororo's office. He could catch Jamie when Ororo was finished with him…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Ororo sighed quietly before turning back to look at Jamie.

"Sorry, you were saying? Tommy?"

"Oh, right, yeah – it wasn't a big deal," the multiplying mutant waved a hand. "Jinx caught him flirting with someone else. They argued about it, but within about ten minutes Tommy suddenly had no idea why they were arguing," Jamie sighed quietly. "I told him not to duplicate because when you pull the dupes back in, their personality is stronger – more likely to _stick_… more likely to… _present_," he made what was becoming a familiar gestural wave to his head. "_But_… if you don't duplicate _enough_ then the personalities can start to develop internally and present anyway. It's a nightmare. That's what happened with me and Maggie. She caught me making out with one of her friends. Managed to talk my way out of it but when she caught me with one of the football players…" Jamie laughed dryly. "It's a bit of a shock to the system when your girlfriend tells you she caught you half naked with a guy when you think you're straight… it's a mind fuck when the guy's your friend and he thinks that you're now…" he stopped, bowing his head as he realised he was babbling. Taking a deep breath, he looked back up at Ororo earnestly. "We really did think long and hard before we gave Tommy my mutation. I was kinda hoping it would wear off before the craziness kicked in with him."

Ororo offered a faint smile.

"At least Tommy has someone who understands what he's going through."

Jamie smiled wryly.

"And Jinx. You should all know not to take anything Tommy does personally. If it seems out of character then it _is_," the multiplying mutant shook his head, making more gestures at his head. "Trust me – they are not some deep rooted part of his subconscious. They are completely random."

Ororo nodded slowly, a small frown pulling on her brow but it was thoughtful and concerned – no sign of anger. A similar frown took over Hank's expression.

"So…" he paused, pursing his lips. "Tell me. The…"

Hank shut his mouth abruptly as the door flew open. Jamie spun round just in time to receive a sharp slap across his cheek.

"Will you stop doing that!" he snapped, pulling the resulting duplicates back in, mumbling as he rubbed his cheek. "It really fucks with my head."

"Maggie… calm down…" Jake tried to hold his wife's arms but she shook him off, standing directly in front of Jamie.

"I will not calm down!" she yelled back, although her eyes stayed fixed on the multiplying mutant in front of her. "My son is out there and he's sitting around doing nothing with his _plaything _waiting for him down the hall and…"

"Mrs Jordison, please…" Ororo stood from behind her desk, rounding it quickly. "We're doing everything we can to get Brendon back."

Maggie scoffed, shaking her head.

"I just got a phone call from a woman named Miranda," she arched an eyebrow pointedly at Jamie, continuing before the multiplying mutant had a chance to explain. "She said we can get Brendon back if _Jamie _here hands himself in."


	27. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:** "_As the X-Men and the Brotherhood start co-operating, Colossus - fed  
up being the mansion's Mr Reliable - finds himself drawn to the charismatic  
Multiple Man. But as a casual fling turns into something more, the two groups  
turn against each other again..._" and then the author goes off on a tangent and brings in a child and extends the story by _way _more chapters then she was originally intending… and then she goes and writes herself into a corner… and then she has too many ideas and can't decide which one to pick…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 26**

Jamie blinked. And blinked again.

"Where do they want me?"

"Jamie!" Ororo objected before Maggie could reply. "You can't hand yourself over to these people!"

"They have Brendon!" Maggie objected. Ororo stepped forward calmly.

"They have no reason to _harm_ Brendon," she pointed out. Maggie shook her head with a scoff.

"You don't have children, do you Miss Munro?" she asked pointedly. Ororo bristled slightly, crossing her arms.

"I have one hundred and twelve," she replied simply. "I would have had one hundred and _eleven_ if it were not for Jamie."

As the two females exchanged their words, Jamie slumped down onto a seat, rubbing his temples wearily.

"What exactly did Miranda say?" he asked Maggie, stealing her attention back away from Ororo. "_Where _am I supposed to hand myself in?"

Maggie bristled as Jamie held up a hand to stop the objections of Ororo, Hank and John.

"She said you had to go – _alone_ – to your _so-called-base_. Someone will call you when you get there," Maggie frowned heavily, screwing up her face. "What the hell did you do to this woman?"

Jamie sighed tiredly.

"Nothing like what you think," he muttered. Not that she would believe him…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr sighed quietly, closing his eyes briefly as he leant back against the wall, closing his eyes. The Russian stood down the hallway from Ororo's office, far enough away so as not to be in Jamie's face when he left the room but in a position where the multiplying mutant could not leave without seeing him. Of course this meant no one could _enter _Ororo's office without seeing him – and he as a result had just been on the receiving end of a rather murderous glare from Maggie as she and her husband had passed. Perhaps he should just leave them in peace…

The Russian jumped slightly at the sound of his cell phone buzzing in his pocket. Grudgingly he pulled it out, finding a text message from Bobby. Piotr inhaled sharply but opened the message anyway. He would have to face them all again some time…

_j m bbcourt_

Piotr groaned and pushed himself away from the wall. As much as he wanted to stay he could not ignore the cry for help. Quickly he made his way out to the basketball court, finding two students – Josh and Matt – flying at each other violently, Bobby and Warren trying to hold them back, the ice mutant already sporting a bloody lip for his troubles. Rolling his eyes Piotr encased his body in metal and stepped into the fray, grabbing each student by the shoulder and holding them at arms length on opposite sides of him, making a point to stay silent as the two boys continued to goad each other, glancing over at Bobby and Warren as the two sorted themselves out. Finally the two students grew silent.

"I'm getting really bored of this," the Russian said flatly, looking over each boy in turn. "Whatever is going on between you two _sort it out_," he let go of the two, shoving them further apart – not gently but not _too _roughly. "Early curfew for both of you. And you'll be getting detentions handed out in class tomorrow. Now go."

The two students – and the handful who had been watching the fight – all stared at the Russian, dumbfounded. Warren and Bobby looked similarly startled by the uncharacteristic show of anger from Piotr. Quickly the two teachers shook off their shock, Warren turning to the two previously fighting students.

"Come on you two," he ushered the two back towards the mansion, both kids walking on ahead, a few feet apart, casting glares at each other but otherwise staying silent. Quickly the rest of the kids also made their way up to the large building, leaving just Piotr and Bobby standing on the basketball court. The ice mutant looked over at the Russian, who in turn just pulled a face.

"Sorry," he bowed his head slightly. "I shouldn't take it out on the kids."

Bobby laughed softly.

"Are you kidding? Those two need a good kick up the ass," he shook his head. "I am fed up having to supervise detentions because of them. Hopefully you now have them running scared."

Piotr could not help but smile faintly.

"Here's hoping," he agreed, taking a deep breath and exhaling heavily again as a brief silence fell. Piotr could feel Bobby's gaze on him and finally the ice mutant spoke up.

"And here was me thinking it was a married woman," he commented. Piotr looked over at the other mutant, a soft laugh escaping his lips as he found Bobby looking back at him with a warm and friendly albeit slightly bemused smile.

"Eh… yeah…" the Russian rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Look… I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"That you didn't say about Jamie or that you didn't admit to having a soft spot for boys?" Bobby arched an eyebrow pointedly but there was no malice in his voice. "Marie and Kit are wondering what all their matchmaking efforts were for."

"Oh their matchmaking was…" Piotr laughed wryly. "I'm bi. I just don't tend to broadcast it 'cause I found that straight girls often scared that you're really gay and too scared to come all the way out the closet and some gay guys are scared that you're really a gay guy… too scared to come all the way out the closet," he arched an eyebrow. "And then there are those who think you're just perverted."

Bobby nodded slowly.

"So… have you been with guys while you've been here?" he asked in a genuinely curious tone. Piotr took a deep breath.

"A couple," he admitted. It felt good to be getting this off his chest but the conversation was still feeling a little… awkward. Bobby nodded again although a slight frown pulled on his brow.

"Can't believe you never said anything," he commented, as much to himself as to Piotr. The Russian could not help but smirk wryly.

"No-one asked," he shrugged slightly as Bobby looked over at him guiltily. The ice mutant knew how often he had fallen behind on the other mutant's personal life. Piotr's wry smirk turned to a more sincere smile as he waved a hand dismissively. "It was never serious. If it ever was I'm sure I would have said something."

Bobby's lips pursed thoughtfully.

"You know we wouldn't have thought of you any different right?"

"Yeah, I know," Piotr replied, although not very convincingly. Bobby sighed quietly but did not press.

"So… you told us about Jamie – does that mean it's serious with him?" the ice mutant frowned slightly as he thought it over. "I mean – you came to the base with us when…"

Piotr arched an eyebrow as Bobby's voice trailed off.

"It was _getting _pretty serious," he admitted, sighing softly. "Before I accused him of kidnapping Tommy."

"Oh… right…" Bobby frowned, trying to put his conversations with the Russian concerning his mystery lover into a timeline with Tommy's kidnapping. "You were together then?"

Piotr nodded.

"I was with him the night Tommy was taken. We stayed over at an apartment in the town," the Russian sighed heavily. "He promised me he didn't do it but he'd been acting a bit off that night and everything that you guys said made sense and…" he shook his head. "And I was scared of what you guys would think of me. You know. Brotherhood. _Thief_…"

For a moment Bobby simply nodded.

"God… you're so close with Jinx and Tommy – you must have been beside yourself," he looked up at the Russian earnestly. "You could'a talked to me."

Piotr returned a small smile but was spared a reply by the sound of a car engine approaching the mansion gates. Stopping in front of the gate the driver rolled down the window of the sports car and entered the code, easing the car through the gates as they opened. Bobby frowned slightly as the car then sped up the driveway and into the garage.

"Was that…"

"Jamie's still upstairs with Ororo," Piotr shook his head. "He'll have sent some dupes out to look for Brendon while he stayed and waited here for news."

Bobby gave a nod.

"Well here's hoping the dupe found something then eh?" he said genuinely. Piotr could not help but smile a little in relief at his friend's understanding.

"Yeah. Here's hoping…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Maggie, you really are being unfair," Ororo objected quietly.

"I doubt that," Maggie scoffed, curling her lip up and shaking her head at the multiplying mutant. "I can't believe that even after all these years you've still managed to get Brendon tangled up in your sordid little life."

Jamie just exhaled heavily and clambered to his feet.

"Where the hell are you going?" John grabbed his arm as Jamie made for the door.

"Our _so-called-base_," he replied flatly, shaking off the younger mutant but John moved forward again, blocking the door.

"You don't know that they'll even release Brendon!"

"Then you guys had better keep looking for him until we have him," Jamie replied. John scowled.

"Send a dupe!"

Jamie shook his head.

"They'll be expecting that. And you can guarantee they're gonna hit me with the cure as soon as they see me."

Hank arched an eyebrow.

"What does happen if one of your dupes gets cured?"

Jamie blinked, a slight frown pulling on his brow although he kept his gaze fixed on the fire mutant in front of him.

"I have no idea."

Hank and Ororo exchanged quick looks, the female giving a nod.

"We have a small stock of the cure in the medical lab for Marie," the Ambassador stepped toward Jamie and John. "Perhaps before you go rushing off we can give it a go?"

Jamie sighed heavily, turning to face back into the room.

"Fine," he gave a nod before looking over to Maggie. "Then I'm hitting the road."

Hank nodded silently in agreement, ushering the two Brotherhood mutants from the room. Behind them Ororo quickly spoke to Maggie and Jake, probably trying to keep them in the room and calm them down but none of the three made out what she was actually saying. Quickly the three made their way down the corridor to head downstairs. Jamie glanced around briefly. Maggie had said something about his _plaything _being just down the hall – he could not help but wonder where she had seen Piotr…

It only took a few minutes to reach the medical lab, Jamie duplicating as Hank dug out a dose of the cure. Turning back to the multiplying mutant, he blinked rapidly as he looked between the two identical men. Jamie – the _real _Jamie – smirked and pulled the duplicate back in before duplicating again. Hank smiled gratefully and walked toward the duplicate, holding his arm and injecting him.

"Ok… so you're _not _sending a duplicate," John commented as suddenly there was just one Jamie again. The multiplying mutant screwed his face up slightly, duplicating quickly and pulling them back in – just for his peace of mind. Closing his eyes briefly he let out a heavy sigh and turned toward the door.

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Hank objected meekly as he and John followed out into the corridor.

"Duly noted," the multiplying mutant muttered. Hank opened his mouth to object further but stopped as he saw a duplicate walking towards them.

"Anything?" he asked hopefully. The duplicate shook his head, standing next to Jamie and John. Hank sighed quietly, looking back at the original Jamie.

"Then I guess we keep looking – for _you _now – and hope that Brendon gets freed."

The Ambassador turned and made his way back down the corridor, knowing that Jamie would make his own way to the garage. Reaching the top of the stairs he made his way into the main corridor of the mansion, smiling at the two mutants who suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Hey," Piotr returned the smile, albeit tightly. "Any news?"

"Yes actually. Miranda called Maggie. Told her that Brendon would be returned if Jamie handed himself over."

"_What_?" Piotr's face fell. Hank nodded solemnly, not noticing the horror behind the Russian's shock.

"Jamie's heading for the garage now. We've told him it's not a good idea but…" Hank paused as Piotr suddenly turned and disappeared down the stairwell. Blinking rapidly he turned back to Bobby, eyebrow arched. Bobby took a deep breath, returning the arched eyebrow. Where did he start?

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr let out a quick sigh of relief as he found Jamie still standing outside the garage door, talking with John and the duplicate. The multiplying mutant shut his mouth quickly as he looked up and saw the Russian heading towards them. Jamie gestured towards the garage door, John and the duplicate disappearing as the multiplying mutant turned towards Piotr.

"What the hell?" Piotr frowned heavily, stopping just in front of Jamie. "You can't hand yourself over to these people Jamie!"

The multiplying mutant sighed quietly.

"I don't see that I have a choice," he shrugged slightly. Piotr shook his head fiercely.

"But… you can't…"

"Piotr," Jamie took a small step forward, closing the distance between them to stand directly in front of the taller mutant but without actually touching him. "I am going to go and get my son back. And then I am going to come back here – and enjoy listening to you grovel for my forgiveness."

"But…"

"_Piotr_! I need you to do something for me," Jamie looked the other mutant straight in the eye. "_Trust me_."

Piotr frowned slightly, studying the other mutant's eyes closely. Slowly realisation crept onto his face.

"You have a plan…" he bowed his head briefly as Jamie remained silent – enough of a confirmation for him. The Russian glanced quickly toward the garage. "Your dupe found something?" again he was met with silence. "You know you can tell me."

"I could…" Jamie nodded, arching an eyebrow. "But just trusting me would mean less grovelling for you to do when I get back."

A faint smile pulled on Piotr's lips.

"Of course I trust you…" he said softly, genuinely. Jamie too smiled faintly.

"Good," he leant up quickly, planting the briefest kiss on Piotr's lips but just as quickly he pulled away again. "Make sure that if this doesn't go to plan Brendon is top priority," he held up a hand to silence Piotr objections. "If they don't hand him back you track _him_ down first ok? And no one tells him about me," the multiplying mutant waited until Piotr nodded in agreement, albeit slightly reluctantly. "Then I need to get going."

Piotr nodded again, a heavy frown on his face.

"Just… be careful."


	28. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:** Ok – so I may gloss over the odd bit – _action _scenes are not my strong point. I apologise if I've overdone it but the important bits are all here.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 27**

Piotr hovered outside the garage, simply staring concernedly at the door through which Jamie had disappeared. He blinked rapidly as the door opened, John stepping out. The fire mutant arched an eyebrow although did not look surprised.

"Pete," he gave a small nod of greeting, standing in front of him, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"John," Piotr returned the nod, glancing back at the garage door, a concerned frown on his brow. "Is that Jamie away?"

"Yeah, he just left," John confirmed. Piotr took a deep breath as he studied the other mutant.

"So… is it a _good _plan?" he asked, concerned by the fire mutant's apparent unease. John arched an eyebrow.

"It's _a _plan," he shrugged. "A rather hastily put together plan. But Jamie's a big boy – I'm sure he'll be fine," John sighed tiredly. "Look Pete, even with that nice little sporty engine under the bonnet it'll be a few hours until Jamie gets to that base and then he'll probably get sent somewhere else. Go get some sleep. That way we're all ready for when we either have to go and pick up Brendon or go help out Jamie."

Piotr frowned.

"Well… is someone at least tracking where Jamie's going?"

"Don't want to risk them not handing Brendon over," John shook his head. "Seriously Pete, just go to bed," he gave the Russian a quick wave with one hand, the other digging his cell phone from his pocket. "I'm gonna go say goodnight to my boyfriend."

Piotr sighed quietly as the fire mutant scurried off, feeling even more uneasy than he had before their conversation. Grudgingly he turned and made his way back down the corridor. Perhaps John was right. Not that he figured he'd get much sleep even if he did try going to bed…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

There was a soft red glow coming over the skyline with the approaching sunrise as Jamie finally drew the car toward the base with which the Brotherhood had earlier fooled both the x-men and Tommy's real kidnappers. Drawing the car to a halt near the hidden entrance through which the mutants had left the base, Jamie glanced at the clock on the dash. He'd been driving through the night but he figured this was no time to be resting.

Clambering slowly from the car, he stretched his arms out to the side and leant back against the hood, glancing around wearily before allowing himself to close his eyes briefly. Sure enough though, no sooner had he closed his eyes did his cell phone ring.

"Yeah…" he answered wearily, eyes snapping open alert again, surveying his surroundings more closely.

"I'm almost impressed you managed to come alone," came the female reply. Jamie's lip curled up slightly.

"I'm almost impressed you managed to get this cell phone number," he retorted impulsively. There was a quiet chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Oh, I got it off Pete's phone," Miranda replied. "I over heard him talking to you one night after we broke up and realised it might be useful. Good call don't you think?"

Jamie scowled slightly.

"Look, I've done what you said. Where the hell is Brendon?"

"All in good time Multiple Man," Miranda replied dismissively. "I will call Miss Munro and tell her where Brendon is when we have _you _where we want you. Right now you are going to go round the corner from where you are and change into the clothes we've left there, leaving the ones you're wearing. Then go through the trees you'll find a black SUV. Keys are inside. Follow the sat nav."

Jamie scoffed quietly.

"You'd think you didn't trust us," he muttered. "Or are you just stripping me down to see what Pete traded you in for?"

"Leave your cell phone by your car," came the flat reply before the line went dead. Taking a deep breath Jamie made a point of snapping the cell phone shut and dropping it where he stood. Steadily he made his way forward, keeping his attention fixed on his surroundings, but even though he was sure there was someone there monitoring him, he could not see any signs of anyone else being there.

Briskly the multiplying mutant followed the instructions given to him, clambering – somewhat reluctantly – into the waiting SUV, setting off quickly in the direction indicated by the navigation system on the dash.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr stifled a yawn as he made his way down the hallway towards Ororo's office, knocking gently. He was not at all surprised when the female – despite the ridiculously early hour – called out for him to enter.

"Oh, Pete," she offered the Russian a tired smile. "Good morning."

"Morning," he arched an eyebrow as he glanced at the clock on the wall. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Not much," Ororo admitted. "You?"

Piotr shook his head.

"Any news?" he asked hopefully.

"Not yet," Ororo shook her head with a tired, helpless sigh. "Hank is on the phone to William again but…"

Piotr nodded, looking at the stack of papers on Ororo's desk.

"Want a hand?" he asked, gesturing to the paperwork. Ororo smiled softly, arching an eyebrow.

"You can wait for news here _without _marking my tests," she replied quietly – knowingly. Piotr smiled wryly. Of course she would have heard by now…

"I think I'd rather keep my head busy," the Russian admitted. Ororo nodded and held out a pile of tests.

"Yeah, that was my plan too…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

It took just over an hour to reach the designated destination. Having driven through a couple of small towns Jamie found himself drawing towards an old, run down looking building in the middle of a seemingly abandoned industrial estate. Shutting off the engine, the multiplying mutant took a deep breath and clambered from the car, eyes darting quickly over the windows in front of him and over the nearby buildings. So many hiding places…

Sure enough, no sooner had Jamie shut the door of the SUV did four men, armed with guns, appeared in front of him. The multiplying mutant glanced over them quickly. Two with live ammunition and two that looked to be loaded with the cure. The multiplying mutant's lip curled up wryly as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Not so tough without your friends are you?" one of the men in front of him – Daniel – smirked as two of the men rounded the multiplying mutant, grabbing his arms and handcuffing them behind his back. "Any funny business and it's the kid who gets it. Now follow me. Miranda's expecting you."

Jamie scowled slightly as he felt one of the guns prod him in the back – live or cure he could not tell. Silently he did as he was told, allowing the men to lead him into the building in front of them. Quickly he was led up a flight of stairs into a small room, bare but for a chair in the middle of the floor and units along one wall. Miranda smiled falsely, gesturing for Jamie to sit. Without complaint the multiplying mutant did so, leaning back casually, his handcuffed arms behind the back of the seat. Miranda gestured for the other men to leave, only Daniel staying. The multiplying mutant watched through narrowed eyes as the female crossed the room to one of the cabinets, picking up an empty needle.

"Bet you're wishing you hadn't interfered now," she commented, grabbing his arm and withdrawing a sample of blood. "We never could figure out why we couldn't get the copy of your power to work. I guess we just needed some _original _Multiple Man DNA," she transferred the blood into a vial, storing it in a cold box. She then picked up another needle, drawing some clear liquid from another vial. Jamie's breath hitched. The cure. "It had better be original Multiple Man DNA." Miranda continued, arching an eyebrow pointedly. "We know that your dupes just… _vanish_ when we cure them."

"I'm not going to vanish, don't worry," Jamie muttered, glancing from Miranda to Daniel, finding a gun still trained on him. There was no way out… "Look, I've done what you told me. Now let Brendon go."

Miranda chuckled quietly.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" she laughed again, shaking her head as the mutant's eyes widened. "I think we'll keep a hold of him after all. Now…" the female held up the needle pointedly, arching an eyebrow at the captive mutant in front of her. "Tell me Multiple Man, do you think that your mind will cope with being cured?" she began to approach, smirking as Jamie's eyes remained fixed on the needle in her hand. "It'll be interesting to see just how quickly you go crazy when you can't dupli…"

In a movement so quick the two humans barely saw it; the needle was kicked from Miranda's hand. Daniel's weapon fired but the bullets hit an empty seat. Miranda let out a cry as she felt a strike across her face. Daniel too cried out, but quickly fell silent as he hit the floor, his gun flying across the room. The noise alerted the three guards who had left – all three running back into the room but they too were quickly and efficiently disposed of. Miranda inhaled sharply, blinking rapidly against the dizziness as she tried to stand. Her eyes widened as she found Jamie standing in front of her, his hands free from the handcuffs. The female let out a gasp, turning to run but she was grabbed from behind by an arm around her neck.

"To underestimate us once was a mistake," Jamie hissed in her ear, but it was a female voice that continued; "To underestimate us _twice_," a blue scaly hand grabbed the side of Miranda's head as the masculine arm around her neck peeled back into a slender blue arm. With a quick twist Miranda's limp body fell to the floor. Mystique curled her lip up contemptuously. "Well that was just _human_."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr had been marking tests for a little over an hour when the phone on Ororo's desk finally rang, startling himself, Ororo and Hank who had joined them about half an hour previous. All three inhaled sharply as Ororo reached for the receiver.

"Hello?" she answered tightly, her eyes narrowing quickly. "Miranda. Wh…" Ororo's expression changed quickly. "_Raven_? What on earth…" the female fell silent, apparently just listening to the caller on the other end of the line. Slowly a smile spread onto her lips. "Well it is nice to be kept informed Raven. Ok, then we shall just await Jamie's return. Of course. Goodbye Raven."

Hank arched an eyebrow as Ororo hung up the phone, a bemused smile on the veteran x-man's lips.

"Why do I get the feeling we've been blindsided again?"

Ororo let out a long sigh, glancing over at Piotr with a reassuring smile.

"I believe the two of you bumped into a duplicate last night? Came into the mansion and said that he hadn't found anything?" she shook her head slightly as the two other mutants nodded. "Well it wasn't a duplicate – and _she _was lying."

"Mystique?" Piotr frowned slightly before a quick sigh escaped him. He closed his eyes briefly and shook his head. Of course – the duplicate had never re-joined with Jamie. He _hated _having his duplicates just hanging around…

"Yes, Mystique," Ororo confirmed. "She found out where Brendon is being held. So she offered to pose as Jamie and keep everyone distracted while Jamie goes for Brendon. Their numbers were seriously depleted after all the arrests when we got Tommy back. They figured they could handle them," she arched an eyebrow. "We won't be being bothered by Miranda or Daniel any more."

Hank nodded slowly.

"So… Jamie snuck out while they were watching Mystique pretend to be Jamie?"

"Yeah," Ororo nodded. "Mystique says he should be with Brendon any time now. He'll get in touch if he needs us."

Piotr shook his head.

"Why the hell did he go alone?"

Ororo shrugged.

"You'll just have to ask him that when you see him. Hopefully that'll be soon."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie let a quiet sigh escape his lips as he made his way down the hallway of the large, old, abandoned hospital. An old, abandoned hospital with an elaborate security system. Not elaborate enough to keep the multiplying mutant out of course. He had easily broken in and taken care of the four guards Mystique had informed him of. Now all he had to do was find Brendon – which given the size of the place was easier said than done.

Finally Jamie found what he was looking for. He almost walked past it, so used was he to looking into empty rooms that he did a double take when he found someone lying in one of the dozens and dozens of hospital beds. He inhaled sharply as he stepped into the room, his eyes fixed on the body in front of him. Quickly he shook his head, snapping out of his shocked state. The teenager was terrifyingly still. Stepping forward briskly he checked for a pulse, letting out a shaky sigh of relief as he found one. Glancing over the body quickly he found a drip set up in the kids arm. Grabbing the file on the nearby cabinet, he found details of the sedative being administered, keeping the teenager asleep. After reading over the file a couple of times, Jamie finally took another deep breath and turned his gaze to Brendon's face, looking properly at his son for the first time in over fifteen years…

"JesusChrist, helookslikeyou."

Jamie snapped his head around, exhaling sharply.

"_Pietro_!" he scowled although his body un-tensed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The lithe, platinum blonde shrugged.

"," he laughed as the multiplying mutant screwed up his face. "John. Called. Me."

Jamie rolled his eyes slightly although a faint smile pulled on his lips.

"Well, I was just about to call Dr McCoy and get his advice on unhooking Brendon," he glanced over the sedative drip. "Don't wanna take any chances."

Pietro nodded, he too looking over the unconscious teen. He sure as hell was not going to try and unhook Multiple Man's kid. The blonde turned away from Brendon, walking around the bed as Jamie pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He looked at the multiplying mutant's face thoughtfully. He seemed calm enough on the outside but his bright blue eyes told a different story…

A sharp bang rang out loudly in the otherwise silent room. Pietro spun round to find a guard standing in the doorway, gun pointed at him. Another shot rang out but he easily outran the bullet, grabbing the gun from the guard and hitting him – hard – on the head with the butt of the gun. Quickly he spun round to where Jamie had just been standing but found him now sunk to his knees, clutching his side, gasping sharply…

Blood pouring from the freshly inflicted wound…


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 28**

Pietro cursed loudly – quickly – and disappeared, reappearing almost instantly with what appeared to be bandaging. Rushing to Jamie's side he quickly inspected the wound before shoving the bandages against the wound.

"Hold," he instructed firmly, pressing it to Jamie's side. Thank God there were still some supplies left in the abandoned hospital. The multiplying mutant frowned heavily but complied, still breathing raggedly as he glanced at the guard who had shot him.

"Mystique said four guards," he grumbled hoarsely. "I took care of four guards."

Pietro arched an eyebrow as he too glanced back at the guard.

"Sometimesshe'swrong."

Jamie managed a pain tinged smirk.

"You gonna tell her that?"

Pietro just pulled a face before scowling as Jamie removed one of his hands from his side.

"Whatareyoudoing?"

"Calling Hank," Jamie replied raggedly, moving his hand as if to reach into his pocket but Pietro grabbed his hand and put it back on his side.

"_I _will call. Get Hank to come here with the jet to pick you both up," Pietro said, a little slower than was necessary but he did struggle to maintain normal speed. He held a hand up to stop Jamie's objection. "How did you get here?"

Jamie frowned slightly.

"I stole Logan's bike," he allowed a sheepish smile as Pietro arched an eyebrow at him pointedly. He started to laugh softly but stopped, wincing at the pain it caused him. "I didn't think this through did I?"

Pietro's brow furrowed at the multiplying mutant's quieter, raspier voice.

"You were desperate to get your kid back," he replied quietly before pulling his own cell phone from his pocket, hitting speed dial and retaining his usual speed of voice. "Johnnywehaveaproblem…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr exhaled quietly as he glanced at his watch, only to find that not even five minutes had passed since he last checked. He looked up sharply as he heard Ororo chuckle quietly. The Russian smiled over at her sheepishly.

"I'll take it you heard then?" he asked quietly. Ororo smirked.

"Hank confirmed my already existing suspicions," she arched an eyebrow at Piotr's shocked expression. "It just seemed to take an unusually long time to deliver those files to Jamie whenever I asked. That… and I know _everything_."

It was Piotr's turn to chuckle.

"Of course you do," he sighed in conceit, a slight frown pulling at his face. "You don't mind do you?" he screwed up his face. "I mean… well not that we're even together at the moment but…"

"Pete, it is not my business who you choose to date," Ororo replied softly. Piotr laughed quietly.

"I know… I just…" the Russian took a deep breath. "Well apart from anything else… you're family. You're like a sister."

A soft, affectionate smile pulled on Ororo's lips.

"Well I'm glad you chose sister and not _mother_," she replied quietly before a serious expression came over her face. "Ok. Jamie's…"

The female cut herself off abruptly as her door was flung open, John appearing suddenly in the room.

"Bad plan," he arched an eyebrow at Piotr before looking over at Ororo. "I sent Pietro after Jamie to keep an eye on him. Jamie's been shot. Pietro says he's doin' ok but… they're gonna need some help."

Piotr just stared back at John as the fire mutant turned and looked back at him. For a moment the room was silent, until Ororo snapped out of her shock.

"Pete, go and ask Marie to get the medical lab ready. If Bobby is up ask him to come with you – and gather up anyone else you come across. I'll go and find Hank," she looked at John. "What of Brendon?"

"Just sedated as far as they can tell."

"Ok," Ororo gave a nod and addressed both mutants in front of her. "Meet us in the hanger. I'll stay behind and help get ready for your return. Go."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The jet landed, its occupants – Piotr, John, Hank and Bobby – quickly exiting down the ramp. John flipped open his cell phone, calling Pietro.

"Hey, where are…" he cut himself off suddenly, giving a quick nod and snapping his phone shut again. "Third floor bout half way from the entrance."

The group quickly made their way into the building, climbing the first stairwell and following the corridor. As they approached, Pietro buzzed out the room to let them know where he was, disappearing again just as quickly as he had appeared. Hank led the way into the room, Piotr right behind, his eyes widening at the sight. Jamie sat slumped against a bed, his eyes closed, breathing ragged and sweat beads on his brow as he clutched bandages to his side, blood seeping through the white fabric, a pool of blood already on the floor around him. Nausea swept through Piotr as for a moment he just stood, frozen. Hank however rushed to Jamie's side, inspecting the wound even though Jamie tried to wave him off. Seeing the multiplying mutant move helped snap Piotr from his trance. Quickly he stepped forward, kneeling at the opposite side from Hank. Jamie's eyes opened, looking from Hank to Piotr. His lips curled up ever so slightly in the faintest hint of a smile, almost lost behind his pained expression.

"Hey…" or something similar left Jamie's lips before his gaze turned back to Hank. "Bren…"

"Seems comfortable enough," Hank interrupted. "Unlike you. Now can you stand by yourself?"

The multiplying mutant nodded although he had not yet even tried. Removing one hand from his side to help steady himself, Jamie clambered awkwardly to his knees, Piotr and Hank helping him the rest of the way to his feet. Hank stepped back, allowing John to move in instead as Jamie leant heavily on Piotr.

"Get him to the jet while I unhook Brendon. Quick as you can but don't rush," the Ambassador offered a meek smile of apology, knowing he was contradicting himself but the other mutant's nodded in understanding. Piotr and John started to guide Jamie towards the door but the multiplying mutant held back stubbornly.

"Jamie, co…" Piotr started to coax as Jamie turned to look at him.

"Take Brendon," he interrupted hoarsely, continuing quickly as Piotr opened his mouth to object. "_Please_ Piotr."

A reluctant sigh escaped the Russian's lips as he looked into the multiplying mutant's pleading blue eyes, still alarmed by how much pain they seemed to hold. His mouth opened to object again but Bobby moved to his side.

"It's ok Pete, I'll help him," the ice mutant offered quietly. With a relenting sigh Piotr stepped back, allowing Bobby to take his place. Jamie leant more onto John as he let go of Piotr but turned to look briefly at the pyrokinetic.

"It's _Piotr_," his lip curled slightly as he turned away to concentrate on walking, a task which was causing him more pain than he cared to admit. Piotr inhaled deeply, a faint flutter breaking through the worry for the briefest moment as Bobby blinked rapidly, surprised by the scolding but he quickly regained his composure, assisting John in moving Jamie toward the door. The fire mutant regarded him suspiciously but decided now was not the time to question Bobby's eagerness to help.

Grudgingly Piotr turned away back into the room, looking properly at the figure lying on the bed as opposed to leaning against it. Not that there was too much difference between the two…

"Woah…" Piotr mumbled as he looked over the younger and slightly smaller version of Jamie.

"Uncanny," Hank agreed although he did not look up from scanning through Brendon's notes. With a quick nod to himself he laid the notes down on the bed and set about unhooking the drips. Within a few minutes he had Brendon freed. Piotr stepped forward quickly as Hank moved to pick the up the unconscious teenager.

"Let me," he said quietly. Hank gave a nod, stepping back obligingly to give the Russian room. Carefully Piotr picked up Brendon as Hank retrieved the files, taking them for further investigation. With a small nod from the older mutant the two made their way toward the door.

The two made it to the jet just as John and Bobby were manoeuvring an increasingly unsteady Jamie up the ramp. Hank stepped forward quickly to help, the three of them managing to get Jamie settled on the jet. Piotr laid Brendon down over two of the seats although his eyes never strayed from Jamie for too long. Taking one of the seats next to Brendon – where he would be able to see both the teenager and his father – Piotr caught Bobby's eye.

"I can manage," the ice mutant offered a small, reassuring smile. Piotr gave a small nod as Bobby made his way toward the cockpit. Returning his gaze to Jamie, he inhaled deeply as he found Hank frantically working on his wound, the multiplying mutant looking even paler than before. As the jet took off, Piotr could only watch helplessly as Jamie slipped in and out of consciousness. For the whole journey he just watched, glancing over at Brendon frequently. They were getting close to the mansion – which was a relief as Jamie was obviously struggling – when the teenager next to the Russian stirred.

"Brendon?" Piotr snapped his head round, thinking for a moment he had imagined the movement but sure enough the boy's eyelids fluttered. A frown pulled on Brendon's brow before his eyes opened wide, blinking rapidly, looking around in confusion. "Brendon, it's ok, you're safe," Piotr said quickly as the teenager took several deep breaths. "We're taking you home."

Brendon's eyes closed again briefly before they opened and studied Piotr, albeit tiredly – warily.

"Wh… I…who…"

"Shhh… just relax," Piotr continued to reassure him. The sedative obviously had not fully worn off but the new surroundings were alarming Brendon. He took a quick, deep breath. "It's ok – I'm a friend of your dad."

After all, it was not a lie and it was something that could be easily glossed over later. And it seemed to appease the restless teenager as once again he closed his eyes, settling back down again. But as he drifted off back into his sedated sleep again, Piotr could have sworn he heard the words _which one _slip from Brendon's lips…


	30. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: **Right – I have thought long and hard about how to go from here and finally I've decided just to roll with this. Now – I ain't a doctor – if I've cocked anything up then I apologise. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 29**

Ororo quickly exited the medical lab, head bowed slightly as she turned towards the hanger. She had helped Marie get set up for the Blackbird's arrival, which Bobby had just informed her would be imminent. The veteran x-man was on her way to the hanger to greet their arrival…

"Miss Munro."

Ororo jumped slightly at the unexpected voice but managed a calm expression as she turned to find Maggie standing in front of her, Jake just catching up.

"Maggie… I…"

"I just want to know what kind of a _school_ you're running here," the other female looked at Ororo incredulously. "I was in the garden this morning and saw a _plane_ take off from under your _basketball court_."

Ororo took a deep breath but retained her calm expression.

"You just let me worry about my school," she replied simply. "You just worry about your son. He'll be back any minute," Ororo gestured toward the medical lab next to the one she had exited. "He had been sedated but otherwise seems fine. You may wait for him in there."

Maggie's eyes widened.

"He's on his way here?" she closed her eyes briefly, a relieved sigh escaping her lips before she looked back up at Ororo with a faint scowl. "Well thank you for keeping us informed. You said you would let us know when they got in touch about Brendon's return."

Ororo sighed tiredly at the other female's tone.

"_They _did not get in touch," she replied simply. "They had no intention of giving Brendon back. Luckily for you Jamie found him. And is now at deaths door for his troubles."

Maggie's eyes widened.

"What?" she swallowed hard. "What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Ororo admitted. "Now please," again she gestured to the nearby, small medical lab. "I _promise_ Brendon will be back soon."

Maggie opened her mouth again but shut it quickly. With a small nod she let Jake lead her toward the room Ororo pointed to. Exhaling quickly she turned back round and made her way into the hanger, just in time to see the basketball court peel away above her. Within seconds the Blackbird jet filled the space above, landing quickly and quietly in the large underground hanger, the court sliding back into place. Ororo quickly rushed up to the ramp as it lowered.

Hank was first to disembark, a pale and listless Jamie in his arms. John and Pietro were right behind him.

"Marie's waiting for you," Ororo gestured back towards the doo, the three scurrying off quickly. Ororo looked up the ramp briefly before clambering up into the belly of the Blackbird. She found Bobby just clambering from the cockpit, the jet now completely shut down, making his way to where Piotr still sat, back to Ororo. The female approached the Russian, blinking rapidly at the figure in front of him.

"And this must be Brendon," she commented softly. Piotr glanced up at her over his shoulder before looking back at the groggy looking teenager.

"He was just waking up as we landed," he replied quietly. "I figured I'd let him wake up properly while… everyone else got off the jet."

Ororo nodded although Piotr would not see. Brendon blinked sleepily, taking in his surroundings. He settled slightly as he looked at Piotr, recognition pushing away his startled expression. The teenager rubbed at his face tiredly.

"How you feeling?" Piotr asked. Brendon screwed up his face slightly.

"Sleepy," he mumbled.

"Nothing hurts?" Piotr checked. Brendon shook his head. "Do you remember anything?" again the teen shook his head. "You are at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. This is Ororo Munro, she's head of the school. We're gonna take you to one of our medical rooms and check you over, ok?"

Brendon looked briefly from Piotr to Ororo before nodding tiredly, starting to clamber to his feet, succeeding with Piotr's help. Ororo stepped back and offered Brendon a warm smile.

"Your parents are waiting for you," she informed him. "They've been so worried."

Brendon's lips curled up slightly.

"I'll bet they have," he muttered, letting Piotr lead him towards the ramp. Ororo and Piotr exchanged a quick look but neither commented. The three made their way toward the small medical lab adjoining the main lab as Bobby lingered behind, following the protocol for securing the jet, knowing he would not be of much use in either medical lab.

"Brendon!" Maggie cried as the door opened, crossing the room quickly and throwing her arms around her son, effectively pushing Piotr out the way. She frowned heavily as Brendon flinched. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Brendon shirked back slightly. "I'm fine."

Ororo stepped forward, lightly taking Maggie's arm.

"Mrs Jordison, please, perhaps we should let Brendon lie down," she said quietly, gesturing toward the bed. Reluctantly the female stepped away slightly, allowing Ororo to lead Brendon toward the bed but shooting Piotr a dirty look.

"I'm just gonna go see how…" the Russian gestured loosely in the direction of the medical lab next door. Ororo offered him a small nod and a tight smile as he turned toward the main door. Despite there being a door adjoining the two labs, Piotr made his way out into the hallway, taking a deep breath before slipping into the main lab. He inhaled sharply at the sight that met him. Hank and Marie worked frantically to try and stop the bleeding, the latter closely monitoring a bag of blood hung by the bedside. Piotr exhaled heavily, looking to his side as he found John moving toward him.

"How's he doing?" he asked tightly. It was John's turn to take the deep breath, shrugging slightly.

"They haven't said," John arched an eyebrow. "And I ain't distracting them to ask."

Piotr nodded in understanding. The two stood silently for a few minutes before the door opened again, Ororo quietly joining them.

"Would anyone mind if I zap that woman with lightning?" she mumbled. Piotr's lips curled wryly. Normally he would have laughed at the uncharacteristic comment – but not now. Piotr could not tell how long they stood still until Hank and Marie finally slowed down – but he knew there had been two further bags of blood hung. Hank turned to face the three with a heavy sigh.

"There's no major organ damage," he stated a little tiredly but quite professionally. "We've stopped the bleeding but he has lost a lot of blood. We've given him some O negative since we didn't have time to type him but…"

John let out a curse.

"Sorry – he's AB negative," he looked around, genuinely apologetic at not thinking to say sooner. Hank inhaled sharply.

"Then we have a problem," he said gravely. "He would respond a lot faster with his own blood type but AB negative is the rarest. We only carry a small supply of O negative for emergencies. I will call William and see if he can help us out but…" he sighed quietly. "Time is a luxury we don't have," the Ambassador looked around the room. "If we can find a match amongst the faculty and students…"

"A positive," Piotr said as Hank looked at him.

"O positive," John too replied to Hank's roundabout request. Ororo sighed in exasperation.

"Me too…" she looked to Marie. "Check the database for the rest of the students," the female spun on her heel. "I'll be back in a minute."

Ororo made her way back out into the hallway, heading straight back through to the other medical lab. She offered Maggie as warm a smile as she could muster, finding Jake gone and Brendon with his eyes closed again.

"How is he?" she asked quietly. Maggie looked up at her briefly.

"Tired," she replied curtly. Ororo glanced around.

"Where's Jake?"

"He's calling the girls and our parents. Let everyone know Brendon's safe," Maggie replied without taking her eyes from her son. Ororo inhaled sharply.

"Well in his absence, can you please tell me what blood group you and he are?"

Maggie turned to look at her.

"Excuse me? Why would you need to know that?"

Ororo suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"Because Jamie has lost a lot of blood and although this is not your _average_ school it is a school non-the-less and we don't have a huge blood bank in this basement. We need some AB negative blood."

Maggie dropped her gaze briefly.

"Oh. Well… Jake is O negative but he gave blood just over a week ago – he donates as often as he's allowed. And I'm B negative. And anaemic," she offered a slight shrug. "I don't think we can help."

Ororo gave a small nod.

"What about Brendon?"

Maggie's face darkened again.

"Hasn't he been through enough?"

"He'd be going through a lot more if it wasn't for Jamie," Ororo pointed out frankly. As the two women stared each other down neither noticed the teenager in the bed opening his eyes.

"I'm AB negative," Brendon spoke up tiredly, shooting a quick glance at his mother, arching an eyebrow at her shocked expression. "I got typed at school. And I know biology ain't my best subject but…" he looked down at the bed, his voice growing quieter. "I know that don't add up."

"Oh… sweetie… I'm so sorry…" she exhaled heavily, reaching out but Brendon pulled his arm away. Ororo bit her lip guiltily. Bowing her head she turned to give the two the privacy she knew they would need.

"Don't you need the blood?" Brendon asked, making Ororo stop. She turned to find the teenager holding his right arm out. Taking a deep breath Ororo nodded.

"If we could have a pint that would be great," she answered quietly, ignoring Maggie completely. Brendon pursed his lips slightly, glancing at his mother before pulling himself up into a proper sitting position. Swinging his legs out of bed he stood slowly, ignoring his mother's protests.

"You can have more than a pint," he took a deep breath, frowning slightly before suddenly – there was two Brendon's. "Take as much as you want," the original gestured to the duplicate as he slumped back onto the bed. "It won't hurt me."

"I am familiar with the mutation," Ororo smiled, taking the duplicate's arm and leading him toward the door. "Thank you Brendon."

Quickly the female led the duplicate back through to the main lab, thankful that the duplicate seemed quite placid. Leading the duplicate into the room, she sat him down on a seat and turned to Hank, who looked at her a little confused.

"Where's John and Pete?"

"I managed to persuade them to go get something to eat and drink. Get some fresh air. Pete looked almost as bad as Jamie," Hank informed her. Ororo nodded, walking over to the other mutant.

"Sedate him," she instructed quietly. Hank's confused frown deepened but he followed Ororo's instructions trustingly. With the teenager sedated, he turned back to Ororo. "The real Brendon is still through there," she explained, gesturing toward the other lab before gesturing back to the sedated teenager. "We have a duplicate and he's type AB negative. We have as much blood as we need."

Hank's eyes widened slightly, looking over at the teenager before quickly setting about taking blood.

"I've never seen a kid with the same mutation as their parent," he commented. Ororo shook her head.

"No, me neither," she agreed. "Scott had a _similar_ power to his bothers but their father was human. And Pietro and Wanda are nothing like _each other _let alone like Magneto."

Hank nodded in agreement.

"I thought his mother said he was not a mutant?" he commented as he continued to fill the bag in his hand with blood. Ororo smiled wryly.

"Going by the expression on her face when he duplicated, she didn't know. Nor did she know that Brendon had figured out that Jake is not his father," she arched an eyebrow as Hank looked at her, surprised. "Yeah, blood groups aren't a match."

"Oh - she'll be happy," Hank commented. Ororo could not help the slightly smug smile that pulled on her lips.

"Oh, she will be," her expression grew more sombre as she looked back over at Jamie, the multiplying mutant still deathly pale. "How's he doing?"

Hank sighed.

"Not good," he admitted honestly now that he was alone without the multiplying mutant's two closest friends in the room. "This blood will help – but I'll be amazed if he makes it through the night."


	31. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: **First off, _thank you _so much for the reviews. And I'm so glad you are approving the actual use of Brendon. I was tempted just to have his Mom cart him off home but hey – where would the fun in that be? But please do tell me if I use him too much or go in a direction you don't like – I have so many options and I do listen to reviews!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 30**

Silence fell over the medical lab as Ororo led the duplicate from the room. Brendon shuffled backward on the bed, laying back down, turning his head away from his mother as he closed his eyes.

"Brendon…"

"I'm tired Mom," came the blunt interruption. Maggie frowned slightly.

"I know you are sweetie, but…honey we have to talk about this!"

"So _now_ you wanna talk?" Brendon grumbled, turning an arched eyebrow on his mother. "What you wanna talk about? The fact my grades aren't good enough? That you don't like my friends? The fact you won't let me join the football team 'cause you're narrow minded and won't let me play with a gay coach? _Mutants_?" the teenager's voice faltered slightly. "Or you wanna talk about James Madrox?"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"That's it," Hank put the last bag of blood in the small fridge in the medical lab, turning back to check the one hanging by Jamie's bed. Ororo frowned slightly as she looked at the duplicate, the teenage body now all but drained of blood.

"What… what on earth are we gonna with it?" she asked. "I know it's just a duplicate but…"

Hank too frowned.

"I don't think I'll ever get my head around this power," he shook his head and moved toward the body. "Check the corridor's clear. I'll put him in one of the other labs and lock the door so no one finds him by accident. We'll figure something out when we have more time."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Maggie froze, staring at her son for a long moment.

"Where did you hear that name?" she asked finally in a strained tone. Brendon curled his lip up slightly to try and regain some of his nonchalant demeanour.

"After I realised my blood group didn't match I decided to check out my birth certificate. There was no father listed so I looked through your yearbooks. You were a young mum so…" he arched an eyebrow. "Even without seeing the pictures of the two of you together I think he might have stuck out anyway. Suddenly the birthday cards from _Uncle Jamie_ that my sister's never got made sense."

Maggie bristled. Her son did look more and more like Jamie every day…

"My yearbooks are in a locked cupboard," she pointed out, trying to avoid actually talking about the multiplying mutant. Brendon shrugged.

"The lock's not very good."

Maggie inhaled deeply, unable to help rolling her eyes in exasperation at the reply. He _acted _more and more like Jamie every day…

"You shouldn't have gone raking in my things."

"You should'a just let me play on the football team and then I wouldn't be home alone on a Thursday night," the teenager replied bluntly. "I saw pictures of James with Coach Willows. I always figured that you two were at school about the same time but… is that why you don't like him? Why you won't let me play on the team? Scared he's gonna tell me the truth?"

Maggie scoffed.

"_Coach Willows _and I haven't spoken since High School when I caught him half naked with my supposed boyfriend," she snapped. She took a deep breath, ready to apologise for the outburst but upon seeing Brendon falter slightly she pressed on instead. "Your father was a cheat, a liar and a thief – a _criminal_. He cheated on me numerous times – with girls _and _boys – but he always feigned ignorance. And then just as I found out I was pregnant he disappeared off the face of the earth before I could tell him. He reappeared briefly after you were born but… he didn't hang about. All he's _ever _done for you is send a few greetings cards," Maggie offered her son a soft smile as he dropped his gaze. "Sweetie, I met Jake when you were just a few months old. He has raised you like you were his own. He _loves _you like you are his own."

"I know…" Brendon muttered, his animosity and defensive stance clearly fading. He took a deep breath before sighing wearily. "I'm really tired mom. I'm gonna… just have a nap."

"Ok…" Maggie replied quietly. Brendon closed his eyes, rolling his head to the side – but an unsettled frown remained on his brow…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr took a deep breath as he put his hand on the door to the medical lab, closing his eyes briefly before easing the door open. He dared to hope as he found a far more relaxed scene than he had left. Hank looked up, offering him a brief smile before returning his attention back to the bag of blood he was hanging.

"You got blood?" Piotr asked.

"Brendon's a match," Ororo confirmed. "And he can duplicate so we're not going to run short."

Piotr blinked rapidly.

"He can duplicate?" he frowned slightly. "I thought his mom said he had no mutation? Have they cloned Jamie's and injected him or…"

"I'm not sure," Ororo admitted. "Under the circumstances I didn't have time to ask."

Piotr just nodded, making his way to Jamie's bedside, taking a seat at the opposite side from Hank. He looked over Jamie's pale face, a knot tightening in his stomach at how gaunt the multiplying mutant still looked.

"He's as stable as we can make him," Hank said quietly. "It's up to Jamie now – I'm afraid all we can do now is wait. I'm gonna go next door and check over Brendon but all the medical labs are linked – I'll hear if any of the alarms go off."

Again Piotr just gave a small nod. Ororo stood up straight from where she had been leaning against a wall at the side of the room.

"I'll come with you," she arched an eyebrow, adding quietly; "Moral support against Maggie."

Piotr glanced up briefly, watching as Hank and Ororo slipped from the room. Taking a deep breath he turned back to look at Jamie, leaning over, resting his elbows on the edge of the bed tentatively, listening closely to the soft beep, beep, beep, hoping and praying for any sign of improvement…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Hank cast a quick glance at Ororo, arching an eyebrow at the female before knocking softly on the medical lab door and easing it open. He flashed an apologetic smile as Maggie turned and glared at them.

"I'm sorry, I know it's getting late. My name is Dr McCoy, I would just like to check over Brendon if that's ok?"

"Bit late now isn't it?" Maggie muttered. "He's fine."

"Still, we'd like to be sure," Hank replied calmly. "I'll just check his blood pressure and take a blood sample and leave him to rest."

"Did you not get enough blood before?" Brendon asked, eyes now open. He pulled himself into a sitting position, turning to look at Maggie as she opened her eyes to object further. "Mom it's fine."

Maggie inhaled deeply through her nose but gave a small nod to Hank. The doctor moved forward, quickly setting about checking Brendon's blood pressure.

"When can I take him home?" Maggie asked, looking up to Ororo. The female blinked rapidly, looking quickly to Hank.

"We'll run tox. screens on the blood sample and monitor Brendon through the night," Hank answered on Ororo's behalf. "We'll see where we are in the morning."

Maggie's face screwed up slightly but she gave a conceding nod. Ororo gave a short sigh of relief at the lack of argument but took another deep breath, knowing that was not going to last.

"Brendon, can I ask when your mutation first developed?" she asked softly. Brendon opened his mouth to reply but unsurprisingly it was Maggie's voice that was heard.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The group who took Brendon have been trying to clone mutations for some time – including the ability to duplicate," Ororo answered calmly. "I just want to know if they have succeeded and injected the mutation or if it developed naturally."

"It developed about a year ago," Brendon flinched slightly as his mother turned a shocked expression on him.

"A _year_? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why do you think?" Brendon grumbled before looking back up at Ororo. "You said you're familiar with this? You have another student the same?"

Ororo arched an eyebrow.

"You figured out the nature of our students _gifts _then?"

Brendon smiled sheepishly.

"I read rumours about this place online."

Ororo rolled her eyes, screwing up her face slightly but her expression was not angry.

"Every time we get one of those websites shut down another three pop up," she sighed before looking back at Brendon, realising she still had to answer his original question. "Not a student, no. A… friend of one of the teachers."

It earned a quiet scoff from Maggie but Brendon never noticed. Instead a slight frown pulled on his brow.

"How's… I mean…" he sighed quietly. "The blood you asked for. I remember commotion when we got here – when I was waking up…"

Ororo and Hank exchanged quick looks as Brendon tried to get his head around his question. Neither however missed the sharp, warning glower Maggie shot them.

"One of our colleagues was injured during your rescue," Ororo replied, truthful albeit withholding. Brendon frowned.

"Are they ok?"

"They'll be fine," Hank took Ororo's lead although he was not quite so truthful under the influence of Maggie's glare. "Thanks to you."

Brendon gave a small nod.

"I'm sorry."

Ororo's expression softened.

"It's ok, you have nothing to be sorry for," she swallowed back the urge to tell the teenager more than she knew his mother would want her to tell. Looking over to Hank, the male gave her a small nod. "Well, we'd better let you get some rest," she turned a composed look to Maggie. "Don't hesitate to come find me if you need anything."

Maggie gave a tight nod as the two mutants left the room. Brendon just sighed quietly and rolled his head back to the side, closing his eyes. His mother glanced at her watch as she let him drift off back to sleep. The sooner morning came around and she could get him out of there the better…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The soft, monotonous beep, beep, beep continued to fill the medical lab. Piotr shifted slightly in his seat, looking over the pale face of the mutant in the bed as he ran his fingers softly over Jamie's arm, looking closely for any sign of life – but there was nothing. The Russian had no idea how long he had sat there just _waiting_ – too scared to look at a clock lest no time had passed at all.

"Come on Jamie," he whispered quietly. "Wake up. Please wake up…"


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 31**

A faint frown pulled on Piotr's brow as he slowly became aware of some kind of noise. Blearily the Russian blinked his eyes open, finding Hank on the opposite side of Jamie's bed, checking over the multiplying mutant.

"Oh, sorry. I was trying not to wake you," Hank apologised as Piotr sat up into a – _slightly _– more comfortable position.

"It's ok," he ran a hand through his hair as he looked back at Jamie, his heart sinking as he found him much the same as when he had finally fallen asleep. "No change then?"

"No, but he did make it through the night, that's actually a real good sign," Hank offered a reassuring smile, tinged though with an apology. "To be honest I had my doubts yesterday."

Piotr's eyes widened slightly but he did not reply – _could not _reply. The brief silence that fell was broken by Ororo slipping into the room.

"How is he?" she asked quietly.

"He's stable," Hank replied. Piotr glanced at his watch with a quiet sigh, clambering to his feet.

"Your classes are covered," Ororo arched an eyebrow knowingly at the Russian, smiling softly as he blinked at her in surprise. "It's not like there isn't anyone here owe you a favour. Or _ten_."

Piotr gave a grateful smile, slumping back down onto his seat. He glanced toward the adjoining medical lab.

"How's Brendon doing?" he asked.

"I was just away through to check on him," Hank replied. "But his blood work is all clear and he seemed fine last night."

Piotr nodded.

"Did you find out about his mutation?"

"Developed naturally about a year ago," Ororo pulled a face. "Didn't get much more since his dear mother then had a bit of a fit," she rolled her eyes slightly as she turned to follow Hank toward the door. "We'll see you later Pete. Try and get some rest."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Brendon glared up at the ceiling, desperately trying to think of something that would stop him from wanting to look at the clock – again. The clock that was taunting him in it's monotonous slowness. Unfortunately the only things that kept popping into his restless mind were his dad – his… _Jake _dad – he hadn't seen him all the day before. Thoughts of his _real _dad. How his mother reacted about the multiplying. How his mother was going to react when she found out that – like his real father it would seem – he too had a soft spot for both the cheerleaders and the footballers…

The teenagers head snapped up as he heard a soft knock on the door, a quiet sigh of relief as Hank and Ororo slipped into the room. The blue furred male opened his mouth but Brendon beat him to it.

"Still tired," he answered the question he knew the doctor would ask, earning a small smile from the other man. "Although I did sleep pretty much all night."

Hank nodded.

"You were sedated for some time – lethargy will take it's toll," he explained. "But the results from the samples I took yesterday are all clear so you'll be back to normal in no time. Some exercise will do you the world of good – just take it easy to start with."

"Brendon, may I ask you a few questions about your mutation?" Ororo asked. "Before your mom wakes up?"

Brendon smiled wryly.

"Go ahead."

Ororo took a deep breath, taking a seat next to Brendon's bed so as to not be looking down on him as Hank set about re-checking the teenager's blood pressure.

"You've kept this a secret? For a whole year?" she started, frowning slightly as Brendon nodded. "The… the other mutant we know with this mutation has in the past experienced episodes of multiple personality disorder. As has a student of ours who was injected with the mutation. Have you experienced anything like that?"

"I don't think so…" although the teenager looked unsure. Ororo tried to think of a clear explanation.

"For example have you been told that you've done something or acted out of character but you can't remember the incident at all?"

"No…" Brendon shook his head, more convincingly now. "Nothing like that."

"What about… _voices_?" Ororo smiled wryly as Brendon blinked rapidly. "Apparently when they duplicate a lot and pull them back in the personalities kinda stick leading to… internal arguments."

Brendon screwed up his face.

"Nope. Definitely haven't had _that _problem."

Ororo nodded.

"Well that's good," she smiled. "And you can duplicate at will and pull them back in?"

"Yeah. It started that I only duplicated if something hit me or I bashed into something…" Brendon smiled wryly. "Maybe it's a good thing mom didn't let me into the football squad. There would be an illegal amount of players on the field every time I got tackled."

Ororo laughed softly.

"That would not be good. Well I have classes to go and look after," the female delved into her pocket, pulling out a small card and handing it to the teenager as she stood up. "I get the feeling that you are going to be whisked out of here sooner rather than later. If you _ever_ have any problems, do not hesitate to call. I would offer you a place on our roster but that does require parental consent."

Brendon smirked.

"Yeah – that could be a problem," his expression softened slightly as he glanced down at the card. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Ororo smiled, heading to join Hank who already stood by the door. The two made their way out into the hallway, looking up to find another figure walking down the corridor toward them.

"Jake," Ororo offered the man a warm smile.

"Miss Munro, Dr McCoy," he returned both a smile and glanced at the medical lab door. "How is he?"

"He's doing fine," Hank replied reassuringly. Jake nodded, laughing softly as he noticed Ororo glancing down the corridor behind him.

"Maggie's still asleep," he informed her, smiling knowingly at the sheepish expression pulling on Ororo's face. "I just thought I'd come down and see Bren before she gets up and…" he took a deep breath. "She's determined to leave as soon as she can. I'm… I just wanted to thank you both for everything you've done. And I know she doesn't act like it but Maggie is grateful too. She's just… she's always gone off the deep end when it comes to Bren and his real dad."

"I suppose that's understandable," Ororo conceded. Jake looked to the other medical lab.

"How is he? James I mean?"

Hank sighed.

"Stable but yet to wake."

Jake nodded slowly.

"Well I do hope he wakes up soon then," he pulled an apologetic face. "I'm sorry, you must be busy. I should let you get on."

Ororo gave a small nod.

"Please do come and let us know before you leave."

"Of course," Jake nodded again as the two mutants turned and headed down the corridor, passing a small, blonde male. Jake took a deep breath as the other male slipped into the room adjoining Brendon's before stepping forward and knocking gently on Brendon's door.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr looked up as he heard the door opening, managing to give John a meek smile as the fire mutant slumped down on a seat at the opposite side of the bed.

"No change then?" John sighed as Piotr shook his head. "Look, I can sit with him if you wanna go get some breakfast or something?"

"I'm ok," Piotr replied. John rolled his eyes.

"I figured you'd say that."

Piotr could not help but smile faintly as he found some food laid on the bed beside him along with a can of soda.

"Thank you," he said quietly, reaching for the food almost immediately.

"Well, Jamie wouldn't be very amused to wake up and find his muscle man's all skin and bone."

Piotr chuckled quietly.

"I guess not," he conceded, munching away on the crude, makeshift breakfast John had brought him. The two sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes before the quiet was unceremoniously broken by John's cell phone.

"Shit… sorry…" he pulled it from his pocket. "Mystique. I'll just…"

Piotr nodded slightly as John scurried from the room. With a tired sigh he looked back across at Jamie's seemingly lifeless form. Time was passing so, _so _slowly…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Brendon looked up sharply at the knock on the door, a smile pulling on his lips as Jake slipped tentatively into the room.

"Hey…" the teen offered; arching an eyebrow as the door was shut again. "Where's mom?"

"Still asleep," Jake replied with a faint smile. Slowly he made his way towards the bed, sitting down on the seat next to the bed. "I thought you might want this," his smile widened as Brendon's eyes lit up at the sight of his cell phone. "I grabbed it as we were heading out the door to come here. Forgot to grab the chargers for my phone and your moms…"

Brendon chuckled, looking up from flicking through his phone, arching an eyebrow.

"Well if you weren't still using crappy old pieces of junk then your phones would still be alive too," he waved his very much working phone at the older male for emphasis. Jake smiled affectionately as the teenager scrolled through the many messages he had received.

"Your sisters have really missed you," Jake commented. "They're really looking forward to you coming home."

Brendon screwed up his nose, looking up from his cell phone.

"Well I didn't miss them," he shrugged although a smile spread on his lips. Jake rolled his eyes slightly but his expression grew serious.

"Look, Brendon, I…"

"Dad, don't. I'm over it. I mean I know I was a bit of a dick to mom last night but…" he bowed his head, twirling his cell phone round in his hands nervously. "I'm still mad at you both but you're still my dad."

The teenager looked up, meeting his father's smile with one of his own. Jake gave a small nod, bowing his head briefly in thought.

"Your mom says you know who your real dad is," he began slowly. "We would… _I _would understand if you wanted to meet him."

Brendon scoffed.

"Why bother? _He_ obviously isn't interested. Other than birthday and Christmas cards he's never bothered," Brendon screwed up his face and shrugged, although the dismissive gesture did not quite meet his eyes. "And they stopped a couple of years ago. Why should I bother?"

Jake frowned slightly, worrying his bottom lip.

"The cards never stopped," he admitted. "Your mom just threw them out. Sent the last one – your birthday one – sent it back."

Brendon blinked rapidly.

"Oh. Right…" the scowl took over his face again quickly. "Still. He's clearly not interested."

Again Jake worried his lip. Taking a deep breath he reached over and took his son's hand.

"Actually, Bren, there's something you should know…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The soft, monotonous beep, beep, beep continued to sound out through the medical lab, seemingly never ending, as taunting as the clock on the wall that seemingly refused to turn its hands. Piotr sighed softly, running his fingers absently over Jamie's arm, the other hand wrapped around Jamie's, his thumb stroking the back of the multiplying mutant's hand…

"So, it's _this _dad you're friends with."

"Brendon!" Piotr looked up sharply to find the teenager hovering in the doorway, Jake just behind him. The older male looked at Piotr apologetically.

"I figured it was about time someone told him the truth," he turned to Brendon. "I'll wait next door."

"Ok…" Brendon took a deep breath and turned back toward the bed, arching an eyebrow. "Well… I say _friends_ loosely."

Piotr frowned slightly in confusion before he looked back down and realised he was still holding Jamie's hand.

"Oh, eh…"

"It's ok. Doesn't bother me," Brendon shrugged although his relaxed demeanour faded quickly again. For several moments he remained standing where he was. "The doctor guy said he was doing fine. He doesn't look fine."

Piotr looked up at the slight frown at the younger male.

"He's stable. We just have to wait for him to wake up," he smiled faintly. "Your blood saved him."

Brendon inhaled sharply, biting his lip as he slowly made his way forward.

"So… he got shot… when you guys came to get me?" he asked quietly. Piotr paused briefly, looking up thoughtfully.

"He got shot when _he _came to get you," the Russian arched an eyebrow slightly. "_We _had to come to get _him_."

"Really?" Brendon blinked rapidly. "He came to get me by himself?"

Piotr smiled wryly.

"Well to be fair Jamie's never really by himself."

Brendon frowned before his eyes widened.

"He can multiply? That's who… so he…" the teenager was interrupted by a shrill yell from the room next door. He cringed and glanced toward the other medical lab. "Mom's awake."

Sure enough within seconds Maggie burst into the room, Jake trying to stop her.

"Brendon! Come on, we're leaving," Maggie crossed her arms. The teenager flinched slightly but shook his head.

"No! I can't believe you were gonna just take me out of here while he was here. Still like this!"

"Maggie, sweetie, come on…" Jake tried to coax her back but the female shook her off.

"Brendon! I am not going to tell you again!"

Piotr stood up, moving round the bed as if to put a barrier between the multiplying mutant behind him and the rest of the room.

"Mrs Jordison, perha…"

"You stay out of this! This has _nothing _to do with you!"

"Mom! Please, just…"

The soft, monotonous beep, beep, beep that had been constant in the background stuttered, giving out two quick, loud beeps before an alarm drowned out everything else. All the occupants of the room looked sharply to the bed, eyes widening at the lights flashing on the monitors by Jamie's bedside. Piotr rushed quickly back to the bedside.

"_Jamie_!"


	33. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: **ok – it took me five days to even start writing this – I'm sorry! I had a great grand plan but I decided it was too much – I'll explain later. In the mean time I'm sorry for this being quite short but need to post tonight or it's gonna be two weeks between chapters and that just is not on!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 32**

"Pete?"

Piotr looked up, startled by the sudden noise. Blinking rapidly he forced a smile at the two teens in front of him – albeit an unconvincing one.

"Hey kids," he replied tiredly. "What's up?"

Jinx frowned slightly.

"That's what we wanted to ask _you_," he replied quietly. "We saw Dr McCoy running Hell for leather down the hall and we couldn't find you last night and we could tell _something's _been up the last couple of days…"

Piotr could not help the faint but genuine smile that pulled on his lips.

"You worried 'bout me shortie?" the Russian relented a short, quiet chuckle as Jinx just glared at him half heartedly. The light expression did not last long however as he bowed his head, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. Running his hands through his hair he looked up at the door to the medical lab from which he had been ushered as Hank and Marie had frantically set about trying to save the failing Multiple Man. "In retaliation for saving you your kidnappers took Jamie's son."

"Jamie has a son?" Tommy blinked in surprise.

"A little younger than you two," Piotr confirmed. "Jamie went to get him back and he got shot. He was stable last night but this morning he…"

The two teenagers gave an understanding nod as Piotr's voice trailed off. They did not need further details to put two and two together and have a pretty good idea what was going on. Jinx frowned slightly.

"So where's this kid?" he asked. Piotr gestured to the other medical lab into which Maggie had marched Jake and Brendon. Jinx glanced in that direction before looking back at the Russian. "And you're hovering out here because…"

Piotr inhaled deeply.

"Well… we eh…"

Jinx's eyes widened slightly.

"You and _Jamie_?" he shook his head in disbelief as Piotr gave a small confirming nod. "Oh my God. We guessed you were seeing _someone _but…" the teenager's expression grew sombre again. "Man… how you feeling?"

Piotr could not help but smile, touched by the younger mutant's genuine concern.

"Tired," he admitted. "I didn't sleep much last night."

Tommy nodded understandingly.

"Jamie's a tough guy. He'll pull through," he said confidently. Piotr returned a meek nod but otherwise did not reply. Tommy frowned slightly at the older male's lacklustre demeanour, deciding quickly to try and keep him talking – and distracted. "So – how long have you been keeping this a secret?"

"You say that like I'm not allowed to have secrets," Piotr commented, happy to have the distraction from his worry even though the subject had not actually changed. Jinx arched an eyebrow.

"Well _you _know every last detail of _our _love life," he grumbled although with no malice in his voice. Piotr too arched a brow.

"Someone has to keep you two right," he replied with a faint smile. The Russian took a deep breath, his smile turning slightly sheepish. "Well, you remember when John and Jamie kinda… crash landed in the garden?" the two teenagers nodded. "Well – we kinda started up a few weeks after that. But then… we broke up again when," he gestured loosely to Tommy. "We're kinda working through it," the smile faded. "We _were _kinda working through it."

Tommy's eyes widened.

"You thought he'd taken me?" he said quietly, as much to himself as to the older male. "He talked about it… about you. I mean I didn't realise it was _you_ he was talking about but… I was missing Jinxy and he was obviously down about something and he…"

The teenager was interrupted by the sound of a door opening nearby. All three turned sharply to find Hank slipping out of Jamie's room.

"He's stable again," Hank offered quickly with a reassuring smile as Marie stepped out behind him. "You can go back in but I recommend only one or two visitors," he accompanied this statement with a pointed look toward Brendon's medical lab. "His body has been under a lot of strain. I'm not saying that it was all that arguing that caused the relapse but just to be safe – keep Maggie out of there. I'll go and update them and then I have some work to do in one of the other labs. I won't be far away."

Piotr gave a small nod as Hank turned toward the adjacent lab, Marie making her way down the corridor toward the upper levels. The Russian turned back toward Jamie's door, smiling as he found Jinx and Tommy had already stepped out of his way.

"See you later big guy," Jinx gave the older male a mock salute although there was an earnest expression in his eyes. Piotr gave the two a nod, making his way into the medical lab. He inhaled sharply as his eyes fell upon Jamie's pale face.

"You gave us a scare there Jamie," he said quietly as he reclaimed his seat by the multiplying mutant's bed, reaching out for Jamie's hand. "Please don't do that again…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Hank paused outside the other medical lab, inhaling deeply at the sounds of the voices drifting through the door. Knowing he was about to walk into another family argument, he sighed quietly and knocked briskly, easing the door open. All three within the room stopped talking – shouting – and turned to face him – Maggie with a hint of annoyance, Jake tiredly, Brendon expectantly, _hopefully_. It was the latter of the three Hank first directed his voice toward.

"Jamie's stable. We will continue to keep a close eye on his though. And only two visitors in his room at any time."

The young mutant gave a quick nod.

"Is someone in with him just now?" Brendon asked before anyone else – his mother – could speak up.

"Just Peter," Hank replied, stepping aside as Brendon moved toward the door.

"Brendon!" Maggie crossed her arms sternly. The teenager turned sharply.

"What?" he demanded, although his expression softened slightly as he ran a hand through his dark hair, a sigh escaping his lips. "Look, I know you don't like him, you've made that obvious. _I _might not like him – I might not want anything to do with him but can you let _me _decide that? Please?"

Maggie inhaled deeply.

"You're presuming_ he_ wants anything to do with _you_," she muttered. Brendon arched an eyebrow, trying to set his mother an even look although his shoulders did slump slightly.

"Then let me hear it from him," Brendon looked at his mother pleadingly. "Please mom."

For a moment silence reigned in the medical lab before Maggie finally let out a sigh, her arms uncrossing as she gave a nod. Brendon smiled faintly and retreated quickly toward the door. The teenager made his way out into the corridor, pausing to knock quietly on the door to Jamie's medical lab before easing the door open.

"Hello again," Piotr offered him a tired smile from his seat by Jamie's bed. Brendon took a deep breath, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey… look I'm sorry about earlier, I…"

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Piotr interrupted. Brendon shifted anxiously before stepping forward slowly.

"Mom's determined to take me home this morning," he said quietly. "She's trying to give me a guilt trip about how my sisters' are missing me and…"

Piotr nodded as the teenager rolled his eyes, waving a hand in a rolling gesture.

"How old are they?" he asked. Brendon screwed up his nose.

"Twelve and eight," he curled up his lip. "They're so annoying."

Piotr could not help but smile at the affectionate undertone to the teen's statement.

"I'm sure they are," the Russian nodded. Brendon glanced over at Jamie, inhaling sharply at how pale and lifeless he still looked. The two sat in silence for several minutes before Brendon spoke up again.

"You two are… close right?"

"Eh… yeah…" Piotr looked over at the teenager, frowning slightly but it was more apprehensive at the young mutant's expression than it was agitated. Brendon fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve.

"I'm just a bit confused. He has nothing to do with me for sixteen years but then he comes to get me back from… wherever I was. And he comes _alone_. I just…" the teenager shook his head. "I'm sorry, this isn't the time. Ignore me."

Piotr offered the younger male a soft smile.

"It's not an ideal time but that's not your fault," he shook his head slightly. "Look, I can't give you any answers Brendon. I can tell you that he's talked about you but… anything you need to hear then it needs to come from Jamie."

Brendon nodded understandingly, returning a grateful smile to the Russian.

"Then here's hoping he wakes up soon eh?"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

… …

… …

_Ow…_

… …

… …

_What the hell? _

_Did you walk in front of a freight train or something?_

_Fuck off_

_Well why does it hurt?_

_Just… open your eyes and find out!_

… …

_Too tired…_


	34. Chapter 33

**Author's Note:** Short again I'm afraid but I did mean to post the last two chapters as one big chapter so figured I'd leave this as is. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 33**

… …

… …

… …

_It still hurts…_

_Of course it still hurts! We got _shot_._

_What?_

_Oh for crying out loud where the Hell have you been for the last few days?_

_Hey! I just… oh… right… I remember… Mystique was wrong._

_Yeah – four guards my ass._

… …

… …

_Is Brendon ok?_

_How the hell should I know?_

_Open your eyes and we can find out._

_Too tired._

_I don't care! Open your damn eyes!_

_Will you all shut up if I do?_

_Probably not._

_Then I'm too tired._

_But…_

_I hear voices._

_Join the club…_

_No really – I hear voices…_

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A sharp beep broke the silence in the room. Brendon cursed quietly, offering Piotr an apologetic smile as he delved into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Sorry," he said but the Russian sitting opposite just shrugged. Piotr arched an eyebrow as Brendon pursed his lips, half frowning, half smiling. Brendon looked up and screwed up his nose a little. "It's my sister – youngest sister – saying she misses me and asking when I'm coming home. Bet mom put her up to it."

Piotr gave a small nod. She probably did.

"I'm sure your sisters do miss you," he replied. Brendon just pouted slightly and typed in a reply. Again the comfortable silence returned; both conscious mutant's tired and uncertain of what to actually say to the other. Piotr looked up again about half an hour later as he heard a soft buzz, finding Brendon once again looking down at his phone. Apparently the teenager had put it on silent.

"I'm eh… I'm gonna go take this outside," Brendon stood quickly, gesturing sheepishly toward the door. Piotr just gave a small nod, smiling slightly as the younger male shuffled out the room. Taking a deep breath he glanced back over at Jamie.

"That kid of yours is an interesting little fella," he arched an eyebrow, smirking although it did not quite meet his eyes. "You should open those eyes and find out for yourself."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

… …

… …

_It's quiet…_

_Huh. It's _never _fucking quiet with you motherfuckers around._

_So wake up, duplicate, and we'll disappear…_

_You never disappear. You just hide. You _lurk_…_

_Well either way. WAKE UP!_

… …

_Later…_

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

It was almost half an hour later when Brendon returned. Piotr glanced up with a welcoming but still tired smile.

"I'll take it that wasn't one of your sisters then?" he asked lightly, arching his eyebrow in a tone that both welcomed details and told the teenager he would be happy if he didn't answer. The younger male shrugged, dropping his gaze bashfully.

"No, not my sisters…" he replied dismissively but not in a closed manner. Piotr regarded the other mutant thoughtfully as Brendon twirled his cell phone around on his lap.

"Girlfriend?" he asked, again in a light tone. Brendon looked up quickly, blinking rapidly before shaking his head.

"No," he replied simply. Piotr took a quick intake of breath.

"Boyfriend?"

"No," came the once again simple reply. Piotr could not help but chuckle quietly. Brendon looked up with a slight frown. "What?"

"Nothing… it's just…" Piotr smiled. "You answered that with equal dismissive-ness. That's how Jamie figured he would be safe to hit on me."

"Oh… right…" Brendon's lips too curled into a sheepish smile as he looked over at his father, although they then pursed thoughtfully. "So does he… I mean is Jamie…"

"Batting for both teams too," Piotr replied with a small nod. Brendon let out a quiet sigh.

"Mom did say I was just his double," he muttered, as much to himself as to Piotr. He raised his voice as he continued though. "Do you think it's the power? I mean… do you think that I'm like some form of duplicate?"

Piotr blinked rapidly, his brow creasing.

"I never thought of that," he admitted. "I guess that might explain the physical similarities. And the fact you have the same power," the Russian offered the younger male a smile. "But I do believe that _who _we are – our personalities – come from life, our friends, our experiences."

Brendon smirked.

"Is that your way of saying I'm not destined to become a wanted criminal?"

Piotr laughed softly.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I'm trying to say."

Brendon simply nodded, his eyes once again scanning over his father's body. Both he and Piotr jumped slightly as the sound of the door opening.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," John appeared in the doorway, offering Piotr an apologetic smile before turning to Brendon. "You must be Brendon."

The teenager just nodded, regarding the fire mutant a little unsurely.

"Brendon this is John. He's a friend and… _colleague _of Jamie," Piotr informed him. The teenager just nodded as the pyrokinetic spoke up again.

"I figured you'd want something to eat," he said. "I was gonna offer to sit with him while you went upstairs but…"

Piotr smirked as the fire mutant handed him a selection of food.

"You're going soft in your old age Pyro," he commented. The pyrokinetic scowled although it was a timid scowl.

"There's plenty for you too," he told Brendon, hopping up onto one of the counters as the only two seats in the room were taken, his expression growing sombre. "Ororo told me about… this morning. How's he doing?"

"Stable again," Piotr shrugged helplessly as he reached out for some of the food John had brought. The fire mutant nodded, once again silence falling, save for the soft, steady beep, beep, beep…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

… …

… …

…_ow…_

_Christ, I'm fed up of this…_

A soft groan escaped Jamie's lips as his eyelids fluttered. Slowly the multiplying mutant opened his eyes, blinking blearily as he tried to focus on his surroundings. Rolling his head to his left he glanced over the pristine walls and cabinets, recognising the layout of Xavier mansion's medical lab despite his disorientation. His eyes shut briefly – tiredly – before he rolled his head to the right, inhaling deeply as he found Piotr sitting in a seat by his bed. The Russian sat with his eyes closed, in a rather uncomfortable looking position, apparently sleeping. Slowly Jamie's hand moved, reaching out toward the other mutant, gently caressing the arm that lay on his bed near his own.

"Jamie?"

The multiplying mutant's head jerked upward to look toward the foot of his bed but his eyes closed again as he flinched back down in pain, a strangled, hoarse curse escaping his dry lips. In the seat next to him Piotr stirred slightly but remained sleeping.

"Oh, shit I'm sorry," the voice from the bottom of the bed drew closer although Jamie's eyes remained shut as he took several deep breaths to try and numb the pain. "Just, relax. Stay still."

After several more deep breaths Jamie opened his eyes again, bright blue eyes meeting bright blue eyes. His breath hitched but he managed to find his voice, albeit still hoarse.

"Brendon."

The teenager gave a small nod, unable to stop his lips curling up slightly.

"Hi… _dad_."


	35. Chapter 34

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay. Technical hitches delayed typing. Evil technology. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long although I get the feeling it won't be the easiest to write…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 34**

"Brendon."

The teenager gave a small nod, unable to stop his lips curling up slightly.

"Hi… _dad_."

For a moment the two dark haired multiplying mutants simply stared at each other, the older too flabbergasted at finding his son standing over him – and did he just say _dad_? – and the younger shuffling anxiously, at a loss for what to say. After what seemed like an eternity for both males Jamie broke eye contact, trying to pull himself into a sitting position but once again the pain tearing down his side caused him to curse loudly. Again Brendon gestured for Jamie to lay back down. In the seat next to the bed Piotr stirred at the noise, his eyes blinking open.

"I'll… I'll go and get Dr McCoy…" Brendon stuttered, turning quickly toward the door. Piotr's eyes flew instantly to look at Jamie, his initial panic turning to relief, his lips curling into a broad smile as he let out a long breath.

"Jamie…" he leant forward, meeting the multiplying mutant's gaze as he turned to look at him, the older male's lips forming something akin to a smile.

"Hey…" he said quietly. "You're awake."

Piotr could not help but chuckle.

"Right back at you."

Jamie smirked, although he winced a little as once again he moved too far.

"How long was I out?" he muttered, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply against the pain.

"A couple of days," Piotr replied, brushing his fingers lightly over Jamie's arm. "You really had us worried."

Jamie's brow furrowed at the obvious strain in the Russian's voice but was prevented from replying by the arrival of Hank.

"Ah, welcome back James," the doctor smiled, immediately setting about unhooking wires and checking monitors. "How are you feeling?"

"Not great," the multiplying mutant replied but with no hint of annoyance of malice. "Tired and in pain."

Hank gave a small nod.

"Lethargy is to be expected and I'll give you something for the pain," he said, his expression growing solemn. "You were lucky Jamie. You had a very close call."

The multiplying mutant forced a smirk.

"I knew you guys would have everything under control," he waved a hand slightly in a dismissive gesture. Hank arched an eyebrow.

"Well I'm glad you have faith in us," he responded, continuing to perform his medical duties. "But without blood you would have been gone. You have Brendon to thank for the blood."

Jamie took as deep a breath as his aching side would allow. Hank offered him a smile before retreating back to the side of the room to fetch supplies. Without the large mutant now out of his line of vision Jamie looked toward the door, frowning slightly as he found the room empty but for Hank and Piotr.

"Where is Brendon?" the multiplying mutant asked. Hank glanced at the door.

"He was right behind me," the doctor shrugged helplessly as he returned with a needle and vial. Piotr climbed to his feet.

"I'll go see," he offered, feeling a little useless anyway as Hank did his work. Jamie turned his head to look at him, once again trying to pull himself up but Hank pushed him back down.

"He called me dad," Jamie said quietly after screwing up his face at Hank's intervention. "He wasn't supposed to find out."

"He already knew," Piotr replied softly, offering the multiplying mutant a small smile. "It's a long story. Just… try and relax," he gently laid a hand on Jamie's arm. "Let Hank look after you and we'll talk when you're a bit more awake and in a bit less pain, yeah?"

Jamie sighed but gave a small nod, turning his head away although he did lean his arm into the Russian's touch. Piotr offered one more small smile, pausing briefly to appreciate the older mutant's touch, before reluctantly pulling away, heading for the medical lab door.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Brendon took a deep breath, pausing in the hallway as Hank disappeared into the medical lab. He had found the doctor quite quickly but he had also had enough time to think – to doubt whether or not he should follow the doctor back into the medical lab…

"Bren?"

The teenager turned sharply, startled by the voice drifting down the hall. A faint, tired smile pulled on his lips as he found Jake walking toward him.

"Hey…"

"Hi," Jake frowned slightly, glancing at the medical lab door. "Is everything ok?"

"What? Oh… yeah," Brendon nodded quickly, realising Jake must have seen Hank racing into the room. "He woke up. He _just_ woke up."

"Well that's great," Jake offered the teenager a genuine smile although his expression was still laced with concern at the younger male's demeanour. "Are you going back in?"

Brendon let go of a weary sigh.

"I don't know," he admitted. "He just woke up – he's not going to want me crowding him."

Jake nodded in understatement.

"Or he could be happy to see you," he pointed out. Brendon scowled slightly, shrugging helplessly.

"I don't know," he pulled a more stoic expression onto his face. "Did you come down to see me about something?"

"Oh…yes…" Jake looked down at the younger male. "Your mom has decided to head home tomorrow. She doesn't want to leave you but she's worried about the girls – doesn't want to leave them on their own any longer. Well – she's more worried about her mother's sanity looking after the girls."

"Oh… ok…" Brendon nodded understandingly although his brow furrowed slightly n thought. "So are you going home too?"

"That's up to you," Jake smiled and arched an eyebrow. "I've spoken to my boss and he's fine with me having a few more days. And I called your school – told them you need more time days so… you can stay here as long as you need. If you want me to stick around then I will if not… I can head home with your mom and we can pick you up whenever you're ready."

Brendon took a deep breath but all that he let out was a long, weary sigh. Jake just stood patiently, knowing the teenager was struggling to figure out what to do. Both jumped slightly as the silence was interrupted by the sound of the door.

"Oh, sorry," Piotr offered the two an apologetic smile, shutting the door quietly behind him. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's ok," Brendon shrugged, although he dropped his gaze. Jake looked up at Piotr.

"How is he?" he asked genuinely.

"A little groggy," Piotr replied. "And in a bit more pain than I think he's admitting to," he looked back down at Brendon although the teenager did not look up. "He was just asking where you were so I said I'd come see."

"Oh, well… I just wasn't sure if he'd want me back in," Brendon replied quietly. "He seemed a bit… I don't know."

Piotr gave an understanding nod.

"You weren't supposed to know about him. I was under strict instructions that you didn't find out," the Russian smiled softly as Brendon's face fell slightly. "He thought you didn't know. You'd just been kidnapped – the last thing he wanted was for you to have to deal with… well. To deal with all this on top of that."

Brendon's expression softened as he nodded slowly. That made sense…

"Well… I am kinda tired but I could go and say hello I guess," the teenager said quietly before turning an uncertain look on Jake. The older male smiled reassuringly.

"That sounds like a good plan," he nodded. "I'll come and see you in the morning. See how it's going."

"Ok," Brendon let out a small sigh of relief before turning an apprehensive gaze back to Jamie's medical lab door. Jake turned to Piotr.

"Maggie is going to head home in the morning – see the girls. Her mom's not really coping with them. Brendon can stay as long as he needs and if he wants me to stay I will if not we'll just pick him up when he's ready," he smiled as Piotr nodded, turning back to Brendon. "Well, I'll just say goodnight then kid."

"Night dad," the teen smiled genuinely albeit still apprehensive. Jake gave the teen and Piotr one last nod before turning back down the corridor. Piotr took a deep breath and looked down at Brendon, arching an eyebrow questioningly.

"Ready?"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie flinched slightly but he did finally manage to pull himself into a sitting position. Apparently the good doctor's pain killers were starting to kick in…

"He's a good kid," Hank commented after a few moments of working in silence. Jamie inhaled as deeply as his tender side would allow.

"I'm sure he is," the multiplying mutant replied casually, but Hank could see the clear apprehension on his face.

"I know this isn't what you were expecting," the doctor said carefully, approaching the bed with his hands full of supplies but he paused to offer the other mutant a warm smile. "But I think you'll like him."

Jamie scoffed quietly.

"It's not _me _liking _him _I'm worried about."

Hank closed his eyes briefly, cursing himself mentally. Of course the multiplying mutant was worried about _Brendon_ would think of _him_. What his child would make of being abandoned. By a thief. A mutant terrorist…

"I'll just change the dressings on your wound and then you can get some rest," he said quietly, resting his supplies on the bed next to Jamie, knowing there was nothing else he could say on the matter of Brendon. Jamie just nodded, leaning forward slowly to allow the doctor to remove his existing bandages, setting his gaze on the far wall, having no intention to look down at the wound in his torso. His head snapped towards the door upon hearing it open.

"Oh… sorry…" Piotr offered an apologetic smile as he appeared in the doorway. Jamie smirked, gesturing at his now blanket and bandage free chest.

"Nothing you haven't seen before," he replied, although the smirk faded quickly as a younger male stepped out from behind the tall Russian. "Brendon… shit… I…"

"It's ok," the teenager shrugged, albeit a little sheepishly. "I know about…"

Piotr offered Jamie an apologetic smile as Brendon just bowed his head, waving loosely between them. A brief silence fell over the room as Hank finished re-wrapping the bandages around Jamie.

"The wound is healing nicely," he said, moving back to the side of the room to clear up. Piotr took a deep breath and stepped toward the bed.

"I'm going to go and see Jinx and Tommy," he said quietly, sitting down on the edge of the multiplying mutant's bed. He smiled faintly as Jamie looked at him with a slight frown before his eyes darted quickly to Brendon, panic quickly filling his bright blue eyes. "I haven't seen them for a couple of days so no doubt they have had some spectacular falling out over something ridiculously stupid," his voice grew quieter as he continued. "Besides, I think it would be better if I waited to offer my grovelling apologies till you are not doped up on pain killers."

Jamie managed a faint smile.

"I guess that would be more fair," he conceded. Sighing quietly he looked over at Brendon, the teenager standing at the far side of the room, arms crossed, shuffling anxiously as he stared at the floor. Piotr reached out and gently touched Jamie's arm, leaning in close.

"You'll be fine," he assured him quietly. "You need to do this. He needs to do this."

Jamie nodded slowly, twisting his arm to brush his fingers softly over Piotr's.

"Just don't leave the grovelling too long, yeah?" he replied in a whisper before raising his voice, relinquishing his touch. "Say hi to the terrible two for me."

Piotr stood back up with a nod.

"Will do," he offered the multiplying mutant one last smile before turning to Brendon. "I'll see you later."

"Bye…" the teenager replied quietly, looking up only briefly as Piotr made his way toward the door. Hank too headed for the door but turned back briefly to look at the two remaining mutants.

"Now Jamie I know you just woke up but you do need to rest. And Brendon you haven't been resting as you should either," the doctor offered the two males a knowing smile. "Both of you just… take it easy. Not too late a night."

The two returned a meek smile, grateful for the get-out-of-jail-free-card the doctor had just given them if the conversation that was to follow did not go well. The two multiplying mutants took a deep breath as the door shut softly behind Hank and Piotr, a brief silence falling over the medical lab…


	36. Chapter 35

**Author's Note:** So… I wrote this chapter nicely and then decided it was too nice. Then I wrote it with carnage and then decided there was too much carnage. So I started over and then… well I have no idea. I'm as happy with it as I'm gonna be. If I spend any longer on it – I'm quitting. Oh… and then I forgot my password since I changed it when I last posted. And it took _days _for the password reset to come through. Anyway. Excuses made. Enjoy…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 35**

_You do realise that you're the grown up here right? That means you're gonna have to speak first. _

_And say what? Hi – I'm the guy who wanted nothing to do with you for sixteen years?_

_Hey! That's not fair!_

_Yeah – we didn't know about him for the first year._

_That's not what I meant…_

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Brendon took several deep but silent breaths, keeping his gaze fixed on the end of the bed, unable to look at the older male but it was less obvious than simply staring straight down at the floor…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Thank you," Jamie's quiet voice broke the silence. "For the blood I mean."

The younger mutant took another deep breath and shrugged slightly.

"It's ok," he replied, just as quiet but without looking up.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_You could always tell him you like to steal things. _

_Shut up._

_And that you've spent time in prison. _

_Shut up!_

_Tell him that your best friend is a psychotic little pyromaniac who likes to burn people alive._

_Shut. Up._

…_actually I think he has a point…_

_Oh for f…_

_No, I mean really. He was better off without us. _

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

He shouldn't have called him dad. Why the hell did he do that? Idiot. Who said he wanted anything to do with him? So he'd come and got him from… well Brendon still was not that sure where he had actually been but still. Jamie had come to get him. His father had come to get him. The father who had done nothing but send greetings cards for the last sixteen years…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"So… how long have you known?" Jamie's tight voice once again broke the silence.

"A few months."

The older male gave a small nod.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_He seems awful calm about it._

Calm_? Are you _blind_?_

_What?_

_Poor kid looks like he's about to freak out. _

_Not our problem._

… …

_Seriously? _Seriously_?_

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Brendon had thought he was over this. He'd done the whole being mad thing. Being mad at his mom for not telling him. Being mad at his dad – at Jake – for not telling him. He had not really thought much about… well… he hadn't bothered to be mad at his _real_ dad. What was the point at being mad at someone who he did not even know?

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Why didn't you stick around? When you found out mom was pregnant?"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_What? Is that what Maggie told him? Lying B…_

_So let him think that! Get out of jail free card…_

_No! Tell him the truth!_

_Don't be stupid! Cut him loose now while you still can!_

_But…_

_You really think he's gonna want anything to do with you when he finds out the truth anyway? _

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Brendon cursed himself mentally. He could have started with a _thanks for saving me_ but no… he had to go charging in with _that_…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"I was barely seventeen. Wasn't ready for a kid."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_Take that back!_

_Don't you dare! _

_But…_

_You're not a family man Madrox! You've proved that already. Give the kid a shot at a normal life._

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Well. That was… it was an honest answer. The teenager blinked rapidly but kept his head bowed. Maybe it was time to start getting mad at the man who had abandoned him for sixteen years. Seventeen technically. He had been so shocked at the idea at first of his real dad being in the next room and then so preoccupied with his bad health that the teenager had been… well. He hadn't even thought to be angry… to feel hurt…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"_Mom_ was barely seventeen! Christ she was right about you."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_Well I doubt that…_

_You're gonna let him think that his mother is right? Cause I very much doubt she is…_

_Shut up. _

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Brendon was so caught up in being mad at his mother for lying to him that he had never thought that she might now be telling him the truth. He had just put her harsh words down to… well… bitterness. But perhaps it was _he _who was the one who had been too harsh…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"I mean…" Brendon continued as Jamie remained silent. "Why did you even bother coming to get me? Guilty conscious?"

"Wasn't going to let those bastards get one up on me," said with a shrug. A brief silence fell.

"Well… guess I should let you get that rest the doctor recommended."

Footsteps crossed the floor, the door between the medical lab and the lab next door shutting loudly behind Brendon as he left, the only sound to be heard in the room as the bang subsided being Jamie's quiet sigh…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr found Jinx and Tommy quite quickly, the two students tucked away in a small recreation room at the far corner of the mansion, curled up on the sofa in such a way that it was almost impossible to figure out where one of them ended and the other began…

"So you two haven't killed each other in my absence then?"

"Oh hey Pete," Tommy smiled over the back of the sofa at the Russian, Jinx just offering a small wave. "How's Jamie doing?" suddenly however the teenager clambered out of Jinx's hold, leaning over the back of the sofa. "He woke up?"

"Jesus… what the hell?" Jinx scowled, apparently having been trampled on, as he too sat up, although his expression lightened as he saw Piotr nodding. Rolling his eyes he hit Tommy's shoulder lightly. "Are you some kind of closet psychic or something?"

"Oh shut up," Tommy waved a hand at Jinx dismissively. "How is he?"

"He's… he seems ok," Piotr nodded slowly. Jinx arched an eyebrow.

"So what the hell are you doing chasing us up instead of staying with him?"

Tommy elbowed his boyfriend, shaking his head at him slightly. Piotr couldn't help but chuckle quietly at the two.

"He's eh… he's talking to his son."

"Oh…" Tommy offered him a sympathetic smile, both teenagers nodding understandingly. "You just have to wait your turn eh?"

"Something like that," Piotr nodded. "It's ok though. I can wait," he smiled tiredly but genuinely as he rounded the sofa and slumped down on the seat opposite the teenagers. "Come on then. What have you been up to? Keep me amused 'till it is my turn…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie took several long, deep breaths against the tight pain constricting against his chest. Goddamn bullet wound. Except… it wasn't the wound…

The multiplying mutant cursed violently under his breath, rubbing at his temple wearily. Now that the voices had quietened down he had the chance to actually think about what he had said to Brendon. He was an idiot. An idiot with good intentions… but still an idiot.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Brendon took several long, deep breaths against the hot sting behind his eyes. He did not know why he was feeling so bad about it. He should not be disappointed. He had been a fool to even think that things were going to… that his father was… that he would…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

With one last deep breath Jamie swung his legs out over the bed, wincing slightly at the pain that ripped down his side. Pausing briefly the multiplying mutant put his feet down onto the floor, pushing himself off the bed but the bed was too low to continue to support his weight on his arms. Another curse escaped his lips as he collapsed back against the bed, bashing his side off the frame, his legs too shaky to hold him.

A little voice – or not so little in Jamie's case – started to tell him he was an idiot but the multiplying mutant managed to silence it. Slowly ha hauled himself back up to sit on the edge of the bed, clutching at his side. And this time it was the damned bullet wound…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Brendon scowled slightly as he heard a knock on the door but did not look up upon hearing it open, fully expecting Dr McCoy to be doing his last check for the day – making sure that he and his _dad _had heeded his advice about getting some rest…

"I was in a psychiatric institute from December '94 through to March '96," the quiet voice came from the doorway to the other lab, not the hall as Brendon expected. The teen looked up to see Jamie standing leaning against the doorway between their rooms, hand over the bandages covering his otherwise bare chest, his simple white medical trousers riding low on his hips, loose fitting as he had not eaten for a few days. Brendon could not make out the older male's expression, his face shadowy as the only light spilled in from behind him, but he heard him sigh quietly. "I had no idea your mom was pregnant. You were almost a year old when I found out about you. And I came to get you because I think about you all the time and the thought of anything happening to you made me… just made me feel sick."

Brendon blinked rapidly, frowning slightly as he just looked back at the shadowy figure in the doorway. Quickly he did the math in his head – indeed that meant the multiplying mutant had been in that psychiatric institute from seven months before he was born to eight months after…

"So… then why did you…" despite the defensive crossed arms the teenager's voice was quiet. He could just make out Jamie's free shoulder shrug.

"I guess I figured it was better to let you think I was an ass than knowing I'm actually kinda crazy," he paused briefly. "I have a criminal record as long as… well its fucking long. And I'm currently wanted for running around with mutant terrorists. You know we're all mutants here right?" the multiplying mutant barely paused to acknowledge his sons nod. "Not all terrorists though – that's just me and Johnny. Pyro. He's a pyrokinetic. He burns things. They call me Multiple Man. I can make duplicates of myself and…" Jamie sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I've spent sixteen years trying to protect you from… from _me_, from _this_ and it's just hard to wrap my head round the fact that I can't do that anymore. I guess it's about time we let you have some say in the matter."

"That would be nice," Brendon grumbled but he could not help the faint smile pulling on his lips. He recognised the anxious babbling all too well. Jamie bowed his head briefly, leaning forward slightly as if to enter the room properly but he did not actually take a step forward.

"So… can we maybe start our conversation again? I mean… I know I'm too late to play dad but… perhaps we can just get to know each other a bit?" the older male asked; apprehension clear in his tight voice. Despite his own lingering concerns Brendon offered a small nod, reaching out to switch on the small light behind him, shuffling back on the bed slightly to lean against the wall in a sort of invitation for the other male to come and sit down. Slowly Jamie made his way forward, but Brendon's eyes widened as the multiplying mutant's arm dropped to his side from in front of his chest.

"You're bleeding!" he clambered forward instinctively as he noticed the red seeping through Jamie's bandages. The older male glanced down at the stain. It was not a lot of blood…but it was enough.

"Oh, yeah… I'm not that steady on my feet yet," he arched an eyebrow, forcing a smirk. "Got another pint of blood you can spare me?"

Despite himself Brendon's slight smile returned.

"I've already given you more than a pint, selfish," he replied, returning a faint smirk. Jamie's smile faded into a more sombre expression.

"What? You shouldn't have given _one_ pint," Jamie frowned heavily. "Not after what you just went through."

Brendon swallowed against the emotions that swelled through him suddenly at the obvious concern in the other mutant's voice.

"It's ok. It didn't… I mean…" the teenager managed a quiet chuckle despite his anxiety as Jamie made it to the bed, a heavy breath being knocked out of him as the multiplying mutant slumped down, sitting on the edge, one arm holding his weight as the other tentatively held his side. Brendon forced a reassuring smile. "I gave them a… what was it you called them? A duplicate?"

Jamie turned to look at the teen, his bright blue eyes swimming with a mix of many emotions, including surprise, concern and of course the lingering pain.

"You can duplicate?" he blinked rapidly. "Is that… did the people who took you…"

"I've been able to do it for months," Brendon interrupted quietly, thinking back to his conversation with Ororo. "But I've never had the… _craziness_."

Jamie nodded slowly, dropping his gaze again.

"Oh…" was all he could say after a short pause. "Well that's good about the craziness," he took a deep breath to continue but cursed instead, flinching against the fresh burst of pain.

"I'll go get Dr McCoy," Brendon said, clambering to his feet. Before Jamie could object however the teenager split in two identical Brendon's, the duplicate heading for the door as the original sat back down. Jamie could not help but let out a quiet chuckle.

"Man, it's weird seeing someone else doing that," he commented, managing to take a few deep, relaxing and mostly pain free breaths. Brendon fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

"So… do I get a nickname too?" he glanced up briefly but looked away again quickly. "Multiple Man Junior?"

Jamie blinked rapidly.

"It eh… maybe a bit of a tongue twister," he commented, taking a deep breath against the slight flutter against the name _Multiple Man Junior_. He arched an eyebrow as Brendon looked back up. "Your mother said no mutation."

"Mom didn't know," Brendon shrugged sheepishly. "Not until I gave Miss Munro a duplicate to give you blood."

Jamie sighed at the almost mischievous smirk pulling on Brendon's lips.

"Don't upset your mother – _I'm _the one she'll bitch-slap into next week."

Brendon arched an eyebrow.

"Mom wouldn't slap you."

"Oh you think not?" Jamie scoffed. "_Twice _before we got you back. Hard too – I swear there were five of me…" Jamie gestured to his side, smiling faintly as Brendon gave an understanding nod.

"So why exactly did mom slap you?"

Jamie tried not to scowl at the amusement in the younger mutant's eyes.

"Well the first time was when she first got here and saw me. Apparently no one had told her I was there. I was just speaking to Piotr and next thing I know there's multiple me's and your mom's screaming that she should have known _I'd_ be behind this blah, blah, blah…"

Brendon nodded slowly, lips curling up slightly in a hint of amusement.

"He seems nice," the teenager commented lightly, arching an eyebrow as Jamie looked back at him with a confused frown. "Your boyfriend. _Piot…ere_?"

"Oh, right," Jamie chuckled softly. "_Piotr_. He doesn't mind you calling him Pete though. And he's not my… I mean he eh…" the frown returned to Jamie's face, his lips pursing slightly. "Oh Christ, he is, isn't he?" he shook his head slightly at the bemused expression Brendon returned. "It's a long story. Technically we're kinda broken up."

Brendon nodded slowly.

"So… why else did mom slap you then?" he asked, not feeling comfortable enough to delve further into the multiplying mutant's love life. Jamie screwed up his nose but the quiet sigh of relief he let out showed he was glad for the change of topic.

"Oh well that was when the people holding you called and told her she could get _you _back if I handed myself over so having just about managed to convince her that it wasn't my fault you'd been kidnapped you can imagine how that went down."

Brendon's eyes widened slightly.

"They wanted you to trade yourself in for me?" he asked. Jamie nodded.

"As it turned out they had no intention of giving you back though. Luckily for me one of my colleagues found that out and found out where you were just before I left so I just came and got you instead."

Brendon blinked rapidly, thinking through what the older multiplying mutant had said.

"So… you were _gonna _hand yourself over?" he asked, a little uncertain that he had understood the other male right. Jamie however just gave a quick nod.

"Of course," he replied simply but honestly. Brendon swallowed hard but before he could find the words to reply the door opened, Hank scurrying in quickly with the duplicate Brendon behind.

"I didn't think I would have to tell you that you were supposed to be on bed rest," Hank sighed, immediately inspecting the blood seeping through Jamie's bandages. The doctor seemed to relax slightly at the lack of blood but he still cast the multiplying mutant a stern look. Jamie shrugged slightly.

"Sorry. Had things to do."

Hank rolled his eyes and started to peel back the bandages.

"You've burst a couple of the stitches but they're at the edge," he said, half to himself and half to the other two mutants, but he spoke a little louder as he continued. "I'll just give it a clean and stitch it back up. It'll be fine. If you _rest_."

"Yes sir," Jamie gave the doctor a mocking salute, earning a quiet chuckle from Brendon. The older of the multiplying mutant's looked over, meeting Brendon's identical bright blue eyes. He offered a small smile. "I guess we'll have to continue this another time then?"

Brendon nodded.

"That's ok," he returned a meek smile. Jamie took a deep breath, clambering slowly back to his feet as Hank started to make his way toward the other lab. Turning back to Brendon he gave the younger multiplying mutant a small wave.

"Good night, Brendon."

"Good night…" the teenager replied, returning the wave, adding quietly as the older male walked away; "_Dad_…"


	37. Chapter 36

**Author's Note:** Apologies for the delay. And apologies for the rushed-ness at the end. I am going to be away in a field until late on Monday so won't get to type till Tuesday so just wanted to get something up before I went and this seemed like a good place to leave it. Be back as soon as I can!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 36**

Jamie flinched slightly as Hank re-stitched his wound. The doctor looked up at him pointedly.

"Yeah, I know…" the multiplying mutant mumbled. "It's my own fault."

Hank arched an eyebrow, leaning back to put away his equipment.

"Was it at least worth it?" he asked kindly, pulling out a fresh bandage to re-cover the multiplying mutant's chest. Jamie could not help the faint smile that pulled on his lips.

"Yeah… it was worth it…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr laughed heartily, rolling his eyes as Jinx glared unconvincingly at Tommy. The Russian shook his head helplessly at the puppy look Tommy returned. He opened his mouth to offer his opinion on the matter but a voice from the doorway stopped him.

"Tut, tut Pete, you should know better," Bobby offered Piotr a smile before arching an eyebrow at the two students, tapping on his watch. Piotr quickly glanced down at his own wrist, blinking in surprise at how late it was.

"Yeah Pete," Jinx smirked, clambering to his feet, reaching out a hand to help Tommy from his sprawled position on the sofa. "Keeping us awake with your need for gossip."

"My apologies," Piotr smiled, waving as the two students made their way toward the door. Jinx however paused in front of the older mutant.

"You going down to see Jamie tonight?" he asked quietly. Piotr took a deep breath, glancing at his watch again.

"He ought to be sleeping by now," the Russian shook his head. "I'll go down and see him in the morning."

Jinx rolled his eyes.

"Well don't leave it too long, yeah?"

Piotr could not help but arch an eyebrow.

"Cayden Poole, are you trying to give me relationship advice?" he asked quietly, his teasing smirk softened by genuine affection. The younger mutant scowled faintly, shoving Tommy lightly toward the door.

"No… just saying…" he grumbled, hitting Tommy on the shoulder as the other student exchanged an amused look with Piotr as they left the room, calling back over his shoulder; "And don't call me Cayden!"

Bobby smiled, shaking his head slightly.

"Wouldn't be the same around here without them, would it?"

"No it would not," Piotr agreed, smiling warmly. Bobby took a deep, quiet breath and rounded the sofa, sitting down opposite the Russian.

"He's right you know."

Piotr smiled wryly.

"I know," he nodded. "I just… he needs time to talk to Brendon. And he just woke up I need to… well I guess I wanna make sure that if he forgives me it's because he _wants _to and not just because he's too tired to argue."

Bobby too nodded in understanding.

"You're right. Well… I hope it works out for you," he offered the other mutant a sincere smile. "I mean it."

Piotr could not help but return the smile.

"You… don't mind, I mean, me and Jamie?"

Bobby inhaled deeply.

"I don't…" he screwed up his face slightly. "I'm worried about you, I don't think I'd be much of a friend if I wasn't. But it's more the Brotherhood thing than Jamie himself. I mean, he has his moments where he seems to be a complete ass but… I trust your judgement."

Piotr arched an eyebrow, giving a small nod.

"I guess that's fair. Thanks Bobby."

The ice mutant just smiled again, clambering to his feet.

"Well you know where to find me if you need me. I'd better go round up the rest of the kids. I'll see you later yeah?"

"Yeah, night Bobby," Piotr watched thoughtfully as the ice mutant disappeared out the door. With a quiet sigh he too stood, stretching tiredly. He may as well head off to bed. Maybe get a decent night sleep for a change now that Jamie was awake…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Brendon stifled a yawn as he sat on his bed the next morning. It was early but he was wide awake – too many long sleeps following his sedation was reeking havoc with his body clock. The teenager sent the occasional, thoughtful glance to the door that separated his room from Jamie's. It was too early to go through and see him. And perhaps too pushy? He did not even know how much of the other mutant he wanted to see. Or how much the other mutant wanted to see of him…

A quiet knock tore Brendon away from his thoughts. Looking towards the door that led out to the main corridor he took a deep breath.

"Come in," a small sigh of relief escaped his lips as Ororo slipped into the room, a warm smile on her lips.

"Good morning. How you feeling?"

"I'm ok," the teenager nodded.

"Good. I was just wondering if you wanted a little exercise," the teacher grinned. "We have a room here, a simulation room where the students – and teachers – can use their powers safely. I'm about to take a small group of the older students in," she arched an eyebrow. "You want a go? We can stop at any time if you don't feel up to it."

Brendon's eyes lit up.

"Sounds good," he nodded, his lips quirking up wryly. "You do realise that Mom will never let me be a student here though?"

Ororo chuckled quietly.

"Yes, I know," she nodded. "But that doesn't mean you can't have a little fun before you go."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie stifled a yawn, flinching slightly as pain ripped down his side. A slight scowl pulled on his face. He was getting fed up of not being able to move properly. The multiplying mutant cast his eyes around the room, trying to find something to tell him the time but there was no clock and he could not reach his cell phone lying on the table nearby – not without causing himself more pain, anyway. All he could do was wait for someone to come and see him. Perhaps Brendon would come through. A faint smile pulled on Jamie's lips as he considered the possibility. He would quite like to speak to the teenager again, a little more relaxed this time. Or perhaps Piotr could come down and see him. That would also be quite good…

A sharp knock on the door distracted Jamie from his brief self pity. The multiplying mutant took a deep breath, turning his head toward the door.

"Come in," he called, his expression quickly disintegrating into a scowl as Maggie slipped into his room. The multiplying mutant stifled a groan.

"Maggie," he forced a smile although he crossed his arms defensively across his bare chest, suddenly feeling a little vulnerable. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Jamie," the female returned a curt nod. "I want to know what you said to Brendon last night."

Jamie arched an eyebrow.

"I think that's between me and Brendon," he replied flatly, although he did shift a little uncomfortably. Maggie inhaled sharply.

"He is not going to become a student at this school," she stated bluntly. Jamie frowned slightly.

"Who said he was?" the multiplying mutant could not help his defensive tone. Maggie scowled.

"He's been taken into some training session with some of the other students," she explained, crossing her arms. "I want my son back Jamie."

"I got you your son back," Jamie grumbled, arching an eyebrow pointedly. Maggie however shook her head stubbornly.

"I will not let you ruin his life. You really think you can just waltz in and act like everything's ok?" the female scoffed as Jamie opened his mouth to reply, continuing without giving him the chance to speak. "You're just going to end up hurting him. You should do the decent thing and just back away."

"And what if I don't want to back away anymore?" Jamie replied indignantly. "Don't you think Brendon's old enough to make his own choices now?"

Maggie clearly bristled.

"He doesn't know what you're really like," she replied through gritted teeth. "I am going to take Brendon home this morning and you are going to leave him alone, do you understand?"

Jamie just returned a blank expression as the female arched an eyebrow at him pointedly before turning sharply on her heel, leaving briskly, the room behind her plunging back into silence…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Ororo could not help but smile as she led the students and Brendon out of the danger room.

"You did well in there Brendon," she smiled. The young multiplying mutant just shrugged. The student behind him however scowled.

"He's a sneaky moth…" Jinx looked up at Ororo, feigning an innocent expression as she arched an eyebrow at him. "Sneaky _person_."

The veteran x-man rolled her eyes as Jinx scurried off into the changing room, Tommy right behind offering Ororo an apologetic smile. Brendon turned back to Ororo, but before he could say anything Hank appeared beside the two.

"Have either of you seen Jamie this morning?" he asked tentatively, sighing as both shook their heads. Brendon blinked rapidly.

"He's not in his room?" a frown pulled on his brow. "But… I mean he could hardly move last night. Where would he… why would he…"

Hank and Ororo exchanged concerned looks. The doctor looked up to see Piotr coming down the corridor toward them.

"Anything?" he asked. The Russian shook his head solemnly, casting his gaze over Brendon.

"He's not answering his cell and John's gone too."

"So… He's just… gone?" Brendon asked quietly. He took a slow, deep breath but exhaled quickly as he saw his mother and Jake making their way down the corridor towards him.

"Good morning sweetie," Maggie took her son into a hug. "Did you have fun?"

"Eh… yeah…" Brendon nodded although he did not look all that enthusiastic. Jake frowned slightly.

"Bren, you ok?"

"Fine," the teenager shrugged. Ororo inhaled deeply.

"Jamie has… he's vanished."

Maggie scoffed softly.

"Oh sweetheart," she slipped her arms back around Brendon. "I told you he was unreliable."

"Yeah, I know…" Brendon mumbled. "What time are we going home?"

"You're… you're wanting to come home?" Jake looked quickly from Brendon to the gathered mutants, quickly looking to his wife but she kept her gaze fixed on Brendon. "This morning?"

The teenager shrugged, offering a wry smile.

"No point in sticking around here, is there?"


	38. Chapter 37

**Author's Note:** Well it's been a while hasn't it? But I am finally back…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the x-men but I will stake my claim on the uber-cuteness of Jinx and Tommy and Abi if they pop up!

**Sleeping With the Enemy**

**Chapter 37**

Ororo blinked rapidly at Brendon's blunt response but she pulled a calm expression onto her face and turned to Maggie and Jake.

"Will you be requiring transportation home?" she asked politely. Jake shook his head with a small smile.

"Thanks for the offer but no. My brother is on his way to pick us up, he should be here in about half an hour or so."

"Come on then Brendon," Maggie took her son's arm. "Let's go get you ready."

Ororo rolled her eyes as Maggie, Jake and Brendon walked off down the corridor. Hank smiled wryly.

"You're gonna miss her aren't you?"

"Don't know how I'll cope," Ororo muttered in return, frowning slightly as she watched the three disappear. "Where on earth has Jamie gone?"

"I don't know," Hank shrugged helplessly. "When I checked on him last night he had just spoken to Brendon and he seemed quite happy."

Ororo let out a quiet sigh, turning back to Pietro.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly. The Russian turned to look at her with a faint frown before quickly nodding.

"Fine," he replied quickly, arching an eyebrow as he found Kitty standing next to them. How long had she been there? "Hi Kitty."

The petite female snapped her attention away from Piotr to Ororo.

"There's police here. _A lot_ of police. They want to see whoever's in charge."

Ororo exchanged a quick, concerned look with Hank before quickly setting off down the corridor, the Doctor right behind her. Kitty turned to Piotr but found that he had already disappeared. Pursing her lips the female turned on her heels. So Jamie had done a vanishing act? She had to go and find Marie…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Ororo quickly made her way out to the main door, blinking in surprise as she found a whole squad of police cars and vans parked in the driveway. With Hank by her side she walked over to the man who appeared to be in charge.

"I am Ororo Munro, I run this school," she forced a smile as she held out a hand politely. "This is Ambassador McCoy. How may we be of assistance?"

"Danny Shore," the officer replied, shaking Ororo's hand and giving Hank a nod of greeting. "I am sorry to intrude but we have had a report that a James Madrox is staying in this establishment. He is an escaped prisoner from a high security holding and also an AWOL mental patient."

"James Madrox?" Ororo arched an eyebrow. "I am familiar with the name but I can assure you, he is not here."

"Then you would not mind us searching this facility?" he handed over a sheet of headed paper. "We have the warrant."

Ororo frowned slightly.

"This is a school. My pupils are getting ready for class," she looked at the man pointedly. "But we have nothing to hide. You may search, although may I ask that you disturb the kids as little as possible."

"Of course," Danny gave a nod, gesturing to the officers behind him. Quickly and efficiently the large group behind them split into smaller groups, each with it's own team leader, the men disappearing into the mansion, leaving a handful in the driveway. Ororo took a deep breath and turned to Hank, the male giving a subtle nod in return. Here's hoping the rest of the faculty could keep quiet…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

It did not take the large team long to search through the mansion, each team returning to inform the man in charge that they had found no sign of the elusive James Madrox. Piotr had joined them soon after the search had began, followed not long after by Bobby, Marie, Kitty and Warren, the four newest arrivals having the sense to hold off the questions about Jamie's disappearance they were obviously desperate to ask. A few minutes earlier an SUV had pulled up in the driveway, the driver easily being identified as Jake's brother going by his likeness. Hank had introduced himself, informing the man that his brother and his family would not be long.

As the last search team exited the mansion, Danny Shore made his way over to Ororo.

"We are sorry for the intrusion, Miss Munro," he offered an apologetic smile, extending his hand again. Ororo returned a smile, shaking the hand politely.

"You're just doing your job," she replied. The man backed away slightly, looking over his shoulder to see Jake, Maggie and Brendon walking out of the mansion, his eyes widening slightly as his gaze settled on the youngest of the three.

"Who's that?"

"Brendon Jordison and his parents. A potential student but it didn't work out," Ororo tilted her head to the side. "The resemblance _is_ uncanny," she turned her attention back to Danny. "Maybe someone saw Brendon here and perhaps mistook him for James? I'm sure it would be an easy mistake – especially from a distance."

"Perhaps…" for a moment the man looked unconvinced as he watched the teenager skulk off to the car, offering his uncle a somewhat lacklustre greeting. With a small shake of the head however the man finally nodded in agreement. "Again, apologies for the intrusion."

Seemingly in the blink of an eye the cars and vans started disappearing down the driveway. Ororo breathed a sigh of relief, turning her attention back to Brendon, returning a warm smile to the meek wave the teenager gave her. Quickly the family climbed into the car, Jake giving Ororo a grateful wave.

"I can't believe Jamie just _left_," Marie commented as the car drew slowly down the driveway. "The poor kid looks crushed."

"It's not _that _surprising," Kitty scoffed. "This is _Multiple Man _we're talking about."

"You think it would have been better for him to stay and get arrested?" Piotr rolled his eyes. "Yeah, cause _that _would have made Brendon _so _happy."

Kitty turned to look at the Russian, screwing up her face slightly.

"Look Pete, I know that you wanna think the best of him but…"

"Jamie is at the apartment in town with _Piotr_," a chuckle escaped the tall Russian's lips as everyone turned to look at him in surprise, but it was a silvery, feminine laugh. Golden eyes sparkled as Piotr's skin peeled back to reveal a slender blue, scaly body. "You think I was just going to leave Multiple Man here without keeping an eye on you all? Couldn't trust _any of you_ not to hand him over, let alone that stupid meat-sack who gave birth to his son," Mystique's lip curled up. "She had called the cops before she even went to see him this morning to offer him a chance to _walk away_. Your big friendly Russian and Pyro took Multiple Man to an apartment we have in town," the shapeshifter pulled a cell phone out of… _somewhere_… giving the flabbergasted X-Men a small wave as she turned elegantly on her heel. "Until next time."

Ororo was the first to regain her composure as Mystique sauntered off, dialling a number on the speed dial as she made her way toward the garage.

"Well. That explains that," she gestured back toward the mansion. "Come on. We have a school to run."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"_JESUS! Fucking_… damning… buggering… _fuck_…"

"Sorry," Piotr stepped back tentatively as Jamie collapsed onto the sofa, clutching his side. The multiplying mutant waved a hand dismissively although he kept his eyes closed, quiet but vicious curses still slipping from his lips. The Russian exhaled quietly, turning to walk away but John suddenly grabbed his wrist, the smaller mutant guiding him toward the nearby seat with surprising ease. The pyrokinetic arched an eyebrow pointedly before turning back to Jamie. Piotr took another deep breath, fidgeting apprehensively with his t-shirt, pulling it down over his chest. He frowned slightly at the fact the tight shirt would not sit right. It was an old shirt – not one he would have normally worn but he had just barely stepped out of the shower when John had told him he needed him to help get Jamie out of the mansion. And it was a good thing he had come for help – there was no way that the fire mutant would have managed to get Jamie up all the stairs to the apartment…

The sudden sound of a ringtone tore Piotr's attention away from his rambling thoughts. He looked up to find John delving into his pocket for his cell phone, turning away from the two slightly.

"Hey boss. Yeah, we just got here. The stairs weren't fun. He's swearing but he seems fine. Ok. Sure. Right. Bye," John hung up the call and shoved his phone back in his pocket. "That was Mystique. The police have been and gone and Brendon's on his way home."

Jamie opened his eyes, giving the fire mutant a tired nod. With a heavy sigh he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well that was nice while it lasted," he muttered, closing his eyes again. John delved into his other pocket, tossing Jamie's cell phone down next to the multiplying mutant.

"Brendon left his cell phone in his room while he was in the danger room. His number's saved in your contacts," he returned a genuine, warm smile as Jamie blinked up at him in surprise. "Now. You two can do whatever the hell you want but the good doctor did say to take it easy. I'm going to go and find Pietro," he gave Jamie a nod before giving Piotr a quick wave. "See you later big guy."

Piotr returned the wave, watching quietly as the fire mutant briskly left the room before taking a deep breath and turning back to Jamie. The multiplying mutant however simply sat looking at the cell phone lying next to him. Piotr worried his bottom lip, trying to think of something to say but as usual he had no idea what would help…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Brendon opened his eyes tiredly, watching the scenery roll past lazily. He was vaguely aware of his parents talking to his uncle but he paid no attention to what they were actually saying. Closing his eyes again he tried to drift off to sleep. He had no idea how long they had been on the road nor did he know how long it would be until he arrived home…

The teenager jumped slightly as his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. Wearily he pulled the phone out, expecting the message to be a reply from his friend he had earlier texted to say he was on his way home. The small screen however showed an unknown cell phone number, not his friend's name. With a slight frown, Brendon opened the message.

_Hey its Jamie. Im sorry about leaving this morning without talking to you but couldnt stay with police comin. I meant what I said about getting to know each other though. If you want. You have my number. If not then well. Take care kid. _

Brendon stared down at the message for a long moment, biting down on his bottom lip as a faint frown pulled on his brow.

"Who's that?" his mother's voice drifting from the seat next to him brought his attention back to the car. Pulling a more neutral expression onto his face he gave a small shrug.

"Just Taylor," he rolled his eyes slightly as Maggie scowled. She really did not approve of _any _of his friends – but the recently out football player was particularly low on her list. Her mouth opened to comment but a warning look from her husband kept her quiet. With a quiet huff Maggie turned her attention back to what her brother-in-law was saying, leaving Brendon to look back down at the message. The teenager took a deep breath, his finger hovering over the reply button. But what would he say? What did he want to say?

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie suppressed a sigh as he looked back down at his cell phone, knowing full well he had not received a reply from Brendon but unable to keep from looking anyway. It was either keep looking back down at his phone or look over at…

"Can I get a glass of water?" the multiplying mutant asked suddenly. Piotr climbed quickly to his feet.

"Sure…" he nodded, scurrying off toward the kitchen. Jamie pursed his lips thoughtfully, watching the Russian briefly before returning his attention back to his phone. He only had the energy to deal with one thing at a time…

Despite looking down at the cell phone he jumped slightly when it buzzed, signalling the arrival of Brendon's reply. Taking another deep breath the multiplying mutant flipped open the cell phone, pausing only briefly before opening the message.

_Im home alone on thursdays if you wanna call. And maybe when your better we can meet up?_

Jamie's lips curled quickly into a smile, a quiet, _relieved_ laugh slipping from his throat. Exhaling heavily he twirled his cell phone round in his fingers, looking back up as Piotr appeared in front of him.

"Jesus Christ, I have a son," he said, arching an eyebrow as he took the glass of water the Russian offered him, taking a sip and continuing quickly. "I mean a _real _son – not just some kid I send money to every now and then. A real kid, with these ridiculously bright eyes that have a thousand questions that I just have no idea how to answer…" the multiplying mutant laughed nervously. "And I'm gonna blame the babbling on the painkillers that Mystique gave me."

Piotr smiled softly.

"You're not babbling," he replied quietly. "And you'll be fine with Brendon. He seems a great kid."

"Yeah, he liked you too," the multiplying mutant raised his glass back to his lips to hide the smile that pulled instinctively at his lips. He quickly placed the glass on the table next to him however as the Russian turned away again.

"I also seem to have acquired myself a boyfriend," he commented, arching an eyebrow as Piotr turned back again, giving a sheepish smile and a helpless shrug. "I don't know which one terrifies me more."

Despite himself Piotr's lips too curled up into a smile. Slowly he stepped forward, perching on the corner of the coffee table. Resting his elbows on his knees he leant forward, gesturing for Jamie to take it easy as the multiplying mutant tried to do the same. A wry smile pulled on his lips as Jamie lay back against the large sofa, obviously trying to hide a cringe.

"It feels like forever since we were here together," he commented quietly. Jamie arched an eyebrow, glancing around the room.

"The night Tommy was taken," he nodded. "Well. The _day _Tommy was taken," his voice grew quieter and almost… bitter? "Since I'd already taken him by the time I got here."

Piotr worried his bottom lip guiltily.

"I am so, _so _sorry Jamie," he said genuinely, looking up to try and catch the other mutant's eyes but upon finding Jamie looking down at his lap he too bowed his head. "I hated to think… I mean… there's no excuse but…"

"I'm sorry too," Jamie interrupted quietly. Piotr looked up startled, finally meeting Jamie's bright blue eyes. "I tricked you into thinking Tommy had been kidnapped – a kid I know you care _a lot _about. I then let you think he was dead," the multiplying mutant shook his head softly. "Of course it hurt that you thought I'd have any part in what you thought happened but… under the circumstances…" Jamie sighed quietly. "Well we did both know this was never gonna be easy."

Piotr nodded slowly.

"Yeah… it not easy…" he leant forward a little more, his fingertips almost brushing Jamie's knees. "But that doesn't mean we can't make it work."

Jamie arched an eyebrow.

"You're the one sitting on the coffee table," he shrugged casually but the gesture was negated by the hopeful glint in his eyes and faint curl of his lips. A quiet chuckle escaped Piotr's throat as he stood, crossing the small distance to the sofa, sitting down carefully as Jamie manoeuvred tentatively up so as to lean against the taller mutant. Carefully Piotr wrapped his arms around Jamie, savouring the hold for a moment before leaning forward and gently capturing Jamie's lips. He let out a soft moan as he felt Jamie's fingers drift over his arms, responding instinctively as Jamie deepened the kiss, the multiplying mutant pulling himself further onto the Russian's lap…

"_Fuck_!"

Piotr froze, his eyes widening slightly but a relieved sigh escaped his lips as Jamie gave an overly-exaggerated groan, dropping his head onto Piotr's shoulder, whimpering loudly.

"Are you ok?" the Russian asked quietly when the whimpering subsided a little.

"Fine…" Jamie groaned, turning his face into Piotr's neck, holding onto his shoulder tightly as if scared to move. "Ugh… so much for making up for lost time in bed tonight."

"Yeah, that might have to wait," Piotr replied softly, running a hand down Jamie's back. "You sure you're ok?"

The multiplying mutant slowly pulled away.

"I'm ok," he nodded. "It's just in the most annoying place – just about every way I move I feel it."

Piotr frowned sympathetically.

"Well in that case you'd better just stay still and let me look after you then," he smiled as Jamie scowled although the other mutant did settle back on the sofa.

"I like that T-shirt," he commented, running a hand over the tall Russian's chest. It was Piotr's turn to scowl but Jamie continued quickly. "Hey – don't knock the muscles. I probably wouldn't have given you a second look but for these muscles," his lips curled into a smile as his fingers traced down Piotr's bicep. "You know, back in the day when you were just the big, dumb muscle man I was gonna fuck a couple of times out of spite cause I was in the bad books with Mystique."

Piotr chuckled quietly.

"Ah, yeah… back in the day when _you _were just the arrogant, cocky, confident hot guy to distract me from my friends always wanting favours…" Piotr smiled. "Who'd have thought it would end up like this eh?"

Jamie shook his head.

"Not what I was expecting," his lips curled up into a wide, genuine smile. "But I'm not complaining."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

**Author's Note:** Eh… the end! I really hope you have enjoyed this story but I have ran out of ideas and am starting to run out of love for it which is not a position I like to be in and so… we are done. As usual the ending in my head and the ending on paper don't quite match up but I do hope you find it satisfying. Ending a long beast like this is never easy.

Next up – I think I might go back to Pyro/Iceman… eek. The story I've been threatening where Bobby is the one chasing John for a change (_Ice Melts First_). Then again – maybe not. See what the plot gremlins dream up shall we?

Farewell for now, and thanks again for reading.


End file.
